La primera vez
by dreamerglee21
Summary: Tras la primera vez, Finn y Rachel van experimentando en sus relaciones sexuales...
1. Capitulo 1 - La primera vez

**Capitulo 1 - La primera vez **

Rachel apretó los labios en la boca de Finn, mientras intentaba ocultar sus nervios. Se separo de él para respirar sintiendo sus enormes manos en su espalda. Finn le sonrió justo en el momento en que utilizo sus manos para cogerla por la cintura levantándola del suelo. "Ven aquí" le susurro suavemente, obligándola a sentarse en sus piernas. La joven con cuidado se sentó encima de él pasando una mano por el cuello. Finn poso una mano en su rodilla descubierta levantando el vestido un poco más.

Rachel trago saliva, mientras le miro algo nerviosa, su novio noto los nervios en su mirada oscura "¿Estas completamente segura?" le pregunto de nuevo. Rachel asintió con la cabeza " Te quiero, Finn" Dijo mientras centraba su miraba a los labios de Finn. "Yo también te quiero" le respondió acercando su cara a la suya.

Finn sintió sus labios en los suyos, mojados y temblando, y sintió como Rachel se removió en su regazo para buscar la posición mas cómoda. Rachel se apretó mas a él justo cuando sintió la lengua de Finn explorando su boca. Las manos de Rachel bajaron por encima de la camisa de Finn sintiendo los músculos bajo él.

Finn empezó a sentir un familiar fuego interior, cuando Rachel se separo de sus labios y empezó a dar un camino de besos hasta su cuello. Finn se mordió el labio, cerrando un momento los ojos, controlándose. La mano izquierda de Finn no paraban de acariciar sus muslos bronceados y suaves, que prácticamente ya habían subido parte del vestido hasta la ropa interior, mientras que con la otra mano puesta en su cintura había subido hasta rozarle el pecho con la punta de los dedos. Rachel noto como se endurecía bajo los pantalones de Finn.

Se separo de él mientras lo vio suspirar fuertemente, se miraron un segundo antes de que Finn se levantara con ella en brazos "Finn…" se quejo cuando ella noto que se levantaban. Finn le sonrió mientras que con cuidado la dejo en el sofá, enfrente de donde estaban. Le beso, mientras se separaba de ella. "¿Qué vas…?" Empezó a preguntar, pero Finn la hizo callar poniendo un dedo en su boca antes de dirigirse a la chimenea y encenderla, Rachel suspiro mientras sintió el calor que el fuego empezaba a golpear la habitación. Levanto la mirada por el cuerpo de Finn y se sintió como su cuerpo se encendía de verlo allí de pie mirándola con deseo y el bulto en sus pantalones que confirmaba a su mirada.

Rachel se levanto para volver a sentarse en el suelo esperando a que Finn fuera con ella, Finn le sonrió al verla sentada en el suelo "Espera…" le dijo mientras desapareció un momento para volver con unas almohadas y una manta.

Rachel le miro como coloco las almohadas en el suelo junto con la manta, todavía sentada. Finn se arrodillo delante de ella, y le beso de nuevo con pasión. Rachel respondió al beso con vehemencia, colocando sus manos en su estomago plano por encima de la camisa. Rachel se separo de sus labios mientras miro para abajo, como sus manos cogieron el borde de la camisa oscura de Finn y la fue levantando. Finn la miro a su cara mientras ella le deslizaba la camisa hacia arriba, el joven le ayudo levantando sus brazos cuando paso su camisa por la cabeza. Rachel le miro su torso desnudo para después pasar sus manos por él, acariciando su estomago. Finn le miro todavía arrodillado sin camisa con el calor en su cuerpo, se mordió el labio al sentir las manos de la joven acariciar su torso. Gimió en voz baja cuando Rachel bajo su cara y le empezó a besar por su torso. Finn necesitaba tocarla así, que paso la mano por el cuerpo de la joven, le cogió de la barbilla y la volvió a besar mientras le abrazaba y moviéndola para quedarse estirados, Finn encima de Rachel. La joven poso sus manos en su espalda acariciando sus músculos Finn posaba sus manos en la cintura de la joven subiendo cada vez más hacia su pecho. Rachel sintió la enorme mano de Finn en su pecho derecho y gimió en su boca al notar cómo fue amasado con fuerza a través del vestido y del sujetador.

Finn le dejo de besar y bajo la mirada hacia su mano con el pecho en el. Rachel suspiro mientras arqueo la espalda, Finn entendió la señal y paso sus manos por la parte baja de su espalda para desabrochar el vestido. Rachel le noto un poco torpe asi que se levanto mas para facilitar que le bajara la cremallera, los ojos de Finn brillaron cuando vio como Rachel pasaba las manos por los hilos de vestido por los brazos, quedando a la vista el sujetador blanco. Finn se mojo los labios al verla, como las curvas de sus pechos quedaban al descubierto por la parte de arriba. Finn volvió a tumbarla a la vez que bajaba la cara hacia la parte de arriba de su sujetador blanco, besando la parte de arriba del pecho. "Dios…" Gimió Rachel al sentir los labios de Finn mientras que con la otra mano, amasaba su otro pecho. Pero Finn necesitaba más.

Rachel volvió a notar como Finn pasaba las manos bajo su espalda para desabrochar el sujetador y Rachel se apoyo en sus codos para darle acceso. Aunque le costó un poco, lo consiguió y gimió de satisfacción cuando lo logro. Sin embargo noto como Rachel se tenso, así que Finn con delicadeza le bajo los tirantes del sujetador y poco a poco se los fue quitando. El pecho de Rachel subía y bajaba por excitación, y le miro a la cara como se le ilumino al verle por fin así. Finn puso una mano en su pecho acariciándolo sintiendo como el pezón arrugado y duro se clavaba en la palma de su mano. Rachel gimió al notar su mano en su pecho.

"Son muy pequeños" Susurro Rachel con inseguridad. Finn la miro a los ojos y agacho la cabeza "Son perfectos" le susurro a centímetros de su boca. Rachel termino la distancia y le beso ardientemente, haciendo que sus pechos rozaran con el dorso de Finn, este gimió e hizo un camino de los besos por el cuello bajando a su pecho derecho, Finn se separo para admirarlo y ver poner la mano en el pecho de nuevo acariciando su pezón con los dedos. Finn saco la lengua y chupo su pezón.

Rachel gimió mientras llevo sus manos a la cabeza de Finn apretándole mas a ella, Finn soltó su pezón y bajo sus labios por el estomago de Rachel mientras sus manos fue a la cintura bajando el vestido que había quedado arrugado, Finn saco la lengua y lamio su estomago alrededor de su ombligo.

Levanto la cabeza para ver cómo le quitaba el vestido a través de sus piernas quedando solo con sus bragas blancas en conjunto con el sujetador. Finn suspiro al verla estirada semidesnuda. Finn se estiro a su lado besándola, quedando su cuerpo medio encima de la joven. Rachel sintió contra su muslo la dureza de Finn. Rachel empujo a Finn por sus hombros para que Finn quedara estirado en sobre su espalda, Finn sorprendido dejo que Rachel tomara el control.

Rachel se estiro encima de él, pasando un pierna entre las suyas, paso las manos por el estomago acariciándole mientras le besaba el cuello, Finn suspiro mientras sus manos empezó a acariciar su culo por encima de la ropa interior. Rachel bajo sus manos al borde de los vaqueros, pasando sus manos por encima de estos. Finn suspiro con los ojos cerrados cuando Rachel con las manos temblorosas le desato el botón de los vaqueros y le bajo con cuidado le bajo la cremallera. Rachel se separo un poco y paso las manos por el filo de los pantalones introduciendo los pulgares en cada lado de su cintura bajándole poco a poco los pantalones. Finn levanto la cadera ayudándole a quitárselo. Cuando Rachel lo consiguió se quedo mirando a Finn con los calzoncillos que apenas que ocultaba su erección. Rachel movió sus manos hacia adelante con la intención de tocarle, pero rápidamente retiro la mano.

"¿Yo… puedo?" Finn al ver sus dudas, cogió su mano y la puso encima de sus calzoncillos encima de su erección. Rachel le miro mientras sentía la dureza bajo su mano y apretó un poco. Escucho como Finn gimió y observo su cara mientras le acariciaba a través de la tela, subiendo y bajando por su longitud sintiendo el deseo de tocarlo sin la tela que le separaba. Sintió entre su entrepierna un calor mientras veía a Finn los ojos cerrados.

"Baby…" Murmuro Finn cuando Rachel finalmente le bajo los calzoncillos viendo como salto libre su pene. Rachel trabo saliva cuando al fin centro la mirada en su miembro. Rachel puso su mano directamente en su erección sintiendo el calor debajo de ella y la dureza en ella, instintivamente Rachel empezó a mover su mano de arriba abajo mientras centraba la mirada en la cara de placer que Finn. Si había algo que le encendía mas era ver su expresión y sus gemidos. "Dios Rachel… más despacio…" le digo Finn mientras le ponía la mano encima de la suya enseñándole cómo hacerlo. Rachel se dejo guiar mientras le miraba. "Justo así…" Susurro.

Sin embargo, Finn sabía que no podía dejar mucho tiempo esa situación si quería llegar a algo mas, así que separo su mano de Rachel de su cuerpo y tumbo a Rachel de espaldas. Rachel miro con deseo mientras noto como su entrepierna estaba mojada y como sentía el deseo ya en su cuerpo. Finn la observo un instante antes bajar su cara hacia su ombligo y besarla. Rachel miro hacia abajo cuando sintió que Finn ponía sus pulgares por dentro de su ropa interior bajándola poco a poco.

"Baby, eres preciosa" murmuro cuando levanto la mirada para verla completamente desnuda. Rachel noto que un deje de vergüenza y cerro las piernas, cosa que hizo a Finn sonreír, Finn bajo la mirada por sus piernas y con puso su mano en su muslo interno obligándola a abrir las piernas un poco, Rachel empezó a respirar un poco mas fuerte.

Finn se deslizo para abajo plantándole un beso en la cara interna del muslo, haciendo que Rachel temblara de la pasión y de los nervios. Sin embargo volvió se volvió a enderezar mientras acariciaba sus muslos. Rachel estaba bastante caliente y grito cuando sintió por fin los dedos de Finn en su centro. Finn intento controlarse, ya que estaba a punto de correrse simplemente de sentir en sus dedos la humedad y lo mojada que estaba. Finn paso los dedos por sus pliegues suaves y mojados mientras con el pulgar busco su clítoris. Con cuidado, empezó a mover en círculos.

"Finn… dios… Oh my…" chillo. Finn había estado leyendo sobre la estimulación femenina y sonrió al ver que lo estaba consiguiendo a pesar de no tener casi experiencia. Finn siguió acariciándole mientras que con cuidado metió un dedo en su coño. Rachel gimió mucho más alto, mientras arqueo la espalda al sentir el dedo dentro suyo, Finn empezó a mover su dedo primero lentamente, para después añadir otro dedo y sentir como gemía. Finn movió sus dedos cada vez más rápido.

"Finn… creo que… ahhhh" grito cuando llego, Finn sintió como sus paredes se apretaron en sus dedos y sintió que se iba a morir. Finn espero a que sus paredes dejaran de apretarse para dejar de moverlos y quitar sus dedos. La miro como estaba aun con la respiración muy agitada. Finn cogió sus pantalones buscando en su bolsillo un preservativo. Rachel abrió los ojos justo en el momento que Finn se ponía el condón en su pene. Finn levanto la mirada.

"Lo siento, Baby, no creo que dure mucho…" le dijo mientras se tumbaba encima de ella con cuidado cogiéndole de las manos "estoy demasiado excitado" Rachel le miro con una sonrisa, mientras sentía su pene contra su muslo "Iré despacio, avísame si te duele" le susurro para después darle un beso en la mejilla "Te quiero" le susurro Rachel como respuesta "Yo también te quiero, Rachel"

Rachel sintió el primer contacto mientras miraba fijamente a Finn, Finn apoyo su frente contra la suya justo en el momento que empezó a entrar en ella, vio en su cara una mueca de dolor y se paro "Baby…" Susurro Finn preocupado "No pares" le dijo Rachel aun con los ojos cerrados del dolor "Pero…"

"No pares, Finn, se me pasara" susurro para sentir como Finn poco a poco, adentradose mas en su interior. Finn se quedo quieto un momento y cuando vio que su cara desaparecía esa mueca de dolor, Finn se movió hacia atrás. Y pudo ver que su cara cambio y le sonrió. "Estoy bien Finn, sigue, Baby" Finn le beso en los labios mientras comenzó a moverse poco a poco cogiendo cada vez un ritmo mas rápido. Rachel gemía en cada embestida y Finn la miraba mientras se repetía una y otra vez al cartero en su cabeza para poder durar más, sin embargo estaba en el límite y sin poder evitarlo acelero sus movimientos haciendo que Rachel gimiera y con un fuerte gemido se corrió, descansando su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Rachel. La joven le beso en la mejilla mientras notaba como su novio intentaba recuperar la respiración. Rachel le abrazo fuertemente.

"Lo siento, Rachel, no he podido aguantar más" le susurro sintiéndose culpable. Rachel sin embargo le sonrió. "Ha sido increíble, Finn"

"¿De verdad?" Rachel asintió con la cabeza y acerco sus labios a los suyos. Finn puso sus manos su espalda y la obligo a dar la vuelta quedándose ella encima de él. Rachel se acomodo en su pecho mientras Finn le empezó a acariciar el pelo. Se quedaron en silencio disfrutando de ese momento.

"Te quiero muchísimo" susurro Finn mientras le ponía un mechón de pelo tras la oreja "Yo también" Rachel le miro mientras Finn le seguía acariciando el pelo y pudo ver sus ojos brillantes de felicidad. Rachel le sonrió le volvió a besar para después volver a acomodarse en su pecho. Y así completamente abrazados, con las piernas enredadas entre si, con una sonrisa en los labios ambos se le fueron quedándose dormidos.


	2. Capitulo 2 - Pillados

**Hola, lo primero muchas gracias a los rewies que he recibido. Aunque son pocos me han ayudado a seguir. Estoy considerando cambiar el nombre porque en realidad no se basara todo en la primera vez, asi que puede ser que varie el titulo. **

**Muchas gracias y gracias por leer, espero rewiers tanyo si os gusta como si no :) **

**Capitulo 2**

La luz del amanecer se asomo por las ventanas, aunque aun quedaba bastante para saliera el sol, la débil luz hizo que Finn abriera un ojo y rápidamente lo volviera a cerrar. Estaba demasiado ajusto, no le apetecía moverse. Suspiro con los ojos cerrados al sentir en peso en su parte izquierda del muslo y en su pecho. Normalmente tenía muy mal humor cuando se despertaba, pero en esta ocasión sentía una felicidad nada propia en él a esas horas de la mañana, y sin duda de ello tenia culpa la persona que estaba estirada a su lado.

Abrió los ojos para ver como Rachel seguía durmiendo con su cabeza apoyada en su pecho, sus labios entreabiertos, el pelo completamente alborotado, sus mejillas sonrojadas por el calor. Finn trago saliva al repasar esa hermosa imagen, levanto su mano y le empezó a acariciar el pelo apartándoselo de la cara. Justo en ese momento, Rachel soltó un gruñido moviéndose de posición con los ojos cerrados. Finn simplemente la observo cómo se separaba de él y se acomodaba a su lado sin tocarle boca abajo, Rachel con los ojos cerrados levanto la mano buscando a tientas la manta, cuando la encontró y tiro de ella para poder cubrirse la espalda que había quedado al descubierto. Finn observo como finalmente se quedo quieta a su lado, con media espalda al descubierto su pelo por todo su rostro de nuevo. No pudo evitar sonreír al verla allí, sin duda esto era lo que había soñado hacía mucho tiempo.

Lo de la noche anterior sin duda había sido la mejor experiencia de su vida. Era cierto que había perdido la virginidad con Santana, pero no tenía ni punto de comparación con lo habia sentido la noche anterior.

Con Santana fue excitante y provocativo, pero la sensación de vacío que se le quedo después fue la más horribles de las sensaciones que había tenido. Y no es que Santana fuera mala o no era "hot", pero había sido demasiado forzado. Además había estado torpe y casi sin saber qué hacer.

Miro de nuevo a Rachel, sin duda, a pesar de que Santana podría ser mas hot o tener más pechos que Rachel, a él no le importaba lo más mínimo. Sus sentimientos hacia Rachel era muchos más fuertes, aunque para que negarlo, era un adolescente y las hormonas estaban más que revolucionadas. Durante los meses que había estado con Rachel, sus fantasías sexuales habían sido muy recurrentes, pero en todas ellas aparecía Rachel. Y es que sus vestidos cortos y algunas sesiones magreos que habían tenido en alguna ocasión no le había quedado más remedio que recurrir a sus fantasías para poder aliviarse un poco.

Otro de los puntos que se sentía orgullo es que poco a poco había podido aguantar mas en sus relaciones sexuales, apenas tenía que recurrir al indecente del cartero.

Todos esos pensamientos no habían hecho más que excitarle, cerró los ojos intentándose controlar y es que a pesar de que habían dado un paso importante en su relación no quería abusar de ello, al menos no de momento. Todo era demasiado nuevo. Sin embargo, no podía evitar acariciar su piel, inclino la cabeza hacia ella dándole un beso en la mejilla. Finn se separo un momento para comprobar que seguía dormida, al descubrir que si, bajo la barbilla dándole un beso en el cuello. La sintió estremecerse, aun así bajo sus labios por la columna vertebral.

"Finn…" se escucho, rápidamente el joven levanto la mirada hacia su novia, pero vio que seguía con los ojos cerrados, con una sonrisa volvió a darle otro beso en la espalda solo rozándole los labios. Finn volvió a levantar la mirada hacia la sabana que tapaba el final de la espalda y con cuidado lo aparto un poco para mostrar su trasero bien formado. Casi sin poderlo evitar, soltó un gemido y es que la noche anterior casi no lo había podido admirar como lo estaba admirando ahora.

Bajo la mano hacia su trasero mientras lo acariciaba, levanto la mirada hacia Rachel que al parecer seguía en el sueño como su miembro se endureció bajo la manta y no pudo más que suspirar controlándose. Levanto la mirada de nuevo para fijarse en su rostro, aun con sus manos en el trasero de la joven, inclino la cabeza para besarle en el cuello, otra vez se estremeció ante el tacto, y al levantar la cabeza en esta ocasión vio los ojos marrones como parpadeaban por el sueño y la confusión.

"Buenos días, amor" le dijo Finn haciendo un camino hacia sus labios. Rachel respondió al beso con avidez, se separo un momento para cambiar de posición para facilitar el beso, Rachel paso sus manos por su cuello haciendo que el cuerpo de Finn quedara pegado al suyo.

"ummm, Finn" Gimió al notar su erección contra su muslo. "Lo siento, no he podido evitarlo" le susurro Finn. Rachel no pudo más que sonreírle. "Te quiero, Finn" El joven le volvió a besar metiendo su lengua en su boca, Rachel se apretó mas a él y con un movimiento, hizo que rodaran por su espalda, Finn se dejo guiar mientras ponía sus manos en el trasero de la joven. Rachel consiguió lo que quería estar encima de él, le miro con deseo y empezó a besarle con mucha pasión mientras que Finn ya no se podia controlar mas.

Horas más tarde, todavía seguían estirados en el suelo, junto a la chimenea a plena luz del día, pero completamente satisfechos. Finn froto su mejilla contra el pelo de Rachel, quien le abrazaba. Lo habían hecho dos veces mas y Rachel había descubierto, que el sexo era realmente muy bueno. Aunque en solo una ocasión llego al orgasmo a través de la penetración, Finn la recompenso de otra manera, llevándola al mejor orgasmo de toda la noche. Rachel había descubierto dos puntos sensibles en Finn que lo hacían perder el control totalmente, sonrió con malicia al descubrirlos.

Finn por su parte estaba sorprendido de su novia. En las dos últimas veces que lo habían hecho, Rachel se había mostrado mucho más atrevida que en la primera vez. Incluso ella, había sugerido una nueva postura de mantener relaciones sexuales, estilo que a Finn le encanto.

Mientras pensaba en los momentos hot que habían vivido la noche anterior le acarició la espalda con movimientos ascendentes. Su cuerpo volvía a reaccionar. "Finn" dijo levantando la cabeza con una sonrisa "¿Otra vez? ¿No te cansas nunca?" Le pregunto Rachel. "No, contigo nunca" Rachel negó con la cabeza, pero bajo su mano por su estomago bajando más abajo. Le beso en el torso de Finn mientras que miraba como su propia mano apartaba la manta para dejar la erección al descubierto. Rachel cogió su erección con suavidad y la acaricio con movimientos suaves.

Finn miro hacia abajo como la mano de su novia le acariciaba, echo la cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo. "Más rápido, Baby" le susurro, Rachel levanto un momento la cabeza y le hizo caso, moviendo su mano más rápido de arriba abajo. Rachel apoyo su cabeza en el cuello de Finn mientras le seguía masturbando y levanto sus labios hasta su oído.

"Vamos Finn" le susurro. Finn gimió con los ojos cerrados, moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de la mano de su novia. En unos movimientos mas, Finn sintió la presión bajo su estomago al tiempo que soltó un gemido y se vino en la mano de Rachel, aun así, Rachel siguió acariciándole mientras veía como su novio bajaba de su cima. Rachel le beso en la mejilla y espero, hasta que Finn abrió los ojos con la respiración dificultosa, giro su cara en busca de sus labios.

"DIOS MIO" Se escucho justo en ese momento "¿Queréis hacer el favor de taparos?" dijo otra voz. Rachel y Finn se separaron de repente mirando al frente a los dos jóvenes que les habían interrumpido. Torpemente, Finn se levanto algo aturdido, seguido de Rachel quien intento murmurar algo, pero solo pudo seguir a Finn, quien se tapaba a ambos con la manta subiendo por las escaleras.

"Que vergüenza" Murmuro Finn cuando cerraron la puerta de la habitación de Finn. "Finn. No pasa nada" Dijo Rachel intentándole animar " ¿Qué no pasa nada? Nos han visto… ya sabes, teniendo… bueno más bien…" "Finn, no pasa nada" Volvió a repetir, viendo como Finn se sentaba en la cama mirando a un punto fijo. "No pienso bajar abajo" Rachel se rio "Baby, pues tendrás que hacerlo, porque me he dejado la ropa abajo y no tengo mas"

"¿Yo? ¿Pero porque…?"Rachel quien estaba enfrente suyo con la manta, le miro interrogante "Pues si no tendré que ir así por tu casa" Rachel abrió un poco la manta dejando su cuerpo desnudo al descubierto. "Por mí no me importa" le dijo Finn mirándola, Rachel le puso mala cara, haciendo reaccionar a Finn. "Está bien, está bien, déjame al menos que me dé una ducha" le dijo mientras se dirigía al baño. Rachel le miro desaparecer mientras negaba con la cabeza y se sentó en la cama.

Finn bajo las escaleras con cuidado intentando no cruzarse con su hermanastro y su novio. En cuanto vio que no había nadie, suponiendo de que se habrían ido a la habitación, sonrió satisfecho y bajo las escaleras corriendo hasta el comedor. Sin embargo al entrar al comedor se paro en seco al verlos alli. Blaine le miro que estaba sentado en el sofá mientras que Kurt giro ligeramente al notar su presencia. Blaine se le notaba divertido. Finn suspiro y se dirigió hacia donde estaban todas sus ropas esparcidas.

"A partir de ahora no podre considerar este lugar como sagrado" Dijo Kurt, mientras Finn empezaba recoger las sabanas que aun quedaba y las almohadas, mientras Kurt seguía hablando "Todavía me duelen los ojos, además de repetirse esa imagen en la cabeza" mientras se daba golpes en la cabeza para intentar borrarlos. Blaine sonría mientras que Finn se agacho para coger el vestido de Rachel evitando el contacto visual con ninguno de los dos, diviso las bragas de Rachel en el otro lado de Kurt y se fue rápidamente a cogerlas. Sin embargo, le faltaba otra pieza, algo nervioso empezó a buscar con la mirada, mientras sus amigos habían cambiado de tema.

"¿Buscas esto?" Le pregunto Blaine levantando el sujetador de Rachel que estaba al lado del sofá. Finn levanto la mirada hacia Blaine quien mostraba una sonrisa divertido de ver a Finn nervioso y pasando vergüenza. Finn se acerco y le quito el sujetador de sus manos de un tirón.

"Muy bonito" murmuro Kurt al ver la ropa interior de Rachel "Muy apropiado para tener relaciones, buena elección" Blaine afirmo con la cabeza. "Cierto" Sin mirar atrás, Finn salió de la habitación subiendo las escaleras. "Ha sido horrible" Murmuro Finn cuando entro viendo como Rachel estaba allí con la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo tras haberse dado una ducha. Rachel no pudo evitar una carcajada "No será para tanto, Finn" Se acerco a él cogiendo su ropa de sus manos dispuesta a vestirse, y a pesar de todo con una sonrisa.


	3. Capitulo 3 - Bendito sea el internet

**Hola muchas gracias a quienes me han comentado se agradece mucho, aqui les traigo el proximo capitulo, haya escenas de Raited M aviso para que nadie le pille desprevenido. Espero comentarios! Gracias! **

Capitulo 3

Finn suspiro mientras miraba la pantalla del ordenador, habían pasado tres días desde que Rachel y él se habían acostado y su mente calenturienta de un joven de 18 años no había parado de repetir las imágenes de esa noche. Desde ese día no había vuelto a repetir cosa que le estaba volviéndolo loco. Además Rachel no ayudaba demasiado. Finn suspiro mientras intentaba que su erección bajara. Aunque pensándolo mejor y viendo que era ya tarde y que seguramente su madre, Burt y Kurt ya estarían durmiendo, se puso la mano bajo el pantalón mientras se acariciaba a si mismo.

Paseo la mano por su pene mientras gimió al mismo tiempo que recordaba a Rachel completamente desnuda encima suyo. Recordaba como la joven se sentó a horcajadas sobre su pene y como a pesar de que al principio parecía que le dolía poco a poco la joven fue acelerando el ritmo. Recordaba sus tetas rebotaban a su ritmo y como la joven gemía con los ojos cerrados. No sabía muy bien como Rachel sabia de esa postura para mantener relaciones sexuales, aunque conociéndola se había informado primero, pero tampoco le importaba como sabia de esa postura. Se mente siguió recordando ese momento, mientras que su mano aceleraba su ritmo al ritmo del de su imaginación.

Cuando Finn acabo, se aseo y se estiro en la cama mientras enviaba un mensaje bastante caliente a su novia quien seguramente ya estaría durmiendo. Últimamente no podía dormir y es que había muchas cosas que le quitaban el sueño últimamente. Pero no era el sexo lo que le quitaba el sueño, todo lo contrario eso le ayudaba a evadirse, sino todo el asunto de su futuro.

Nunca se había considerado el mejor quarterbark pero sabía que no era el peor. Eso le había desmoronado. A pesar de lo que Rachel dijera, sabía que él no era nada, no tenia ninguna cualidad para poder destacar. Nunca sería tan buen cantante como ella, muy a pesar de lo que Rachel dijera, era uno más. A veces se sentía perdido y estar al lado de Rachel tampoco ayudaba demasiado, ver como ella siempre hablaba de NYADA y todo ese asunto. La quería y estaba enamorado de ella, pero a veces no era la mejor ayuda que podía tener.

Con un poco de malestar por pensar asi, se intento dormir de nuevo por enésima vez en la noche.

Rachel se despertó a su hora como siempre y miro su móvil. No se sorprendido cuando vio los mensajes de Finn a cierta hora de la noche y bastante caliente. Evidentemente, sabía que lo que hacía y sabía que su novio estaba bastante caliente. En parte le hacía sentirse deseada esos mensajes aunque después le echara la bronca por ser tan explícitos pero le gustaban. Por otra parte, estaba preocupada por Finn sabía que todo esto en parte tenía que ver el reclutador. Se sentía muy mal por él no sabía como ayudarle. Se levanto de la cama para dirigirse al baño.

Se acerco decidida hacia el locker donde Finn guardaba sus libros de las siguientes asignaturas.

"Finn" le dijo poniéndose al lado. Finn le miro y le sonrió inclinándose su cabeza para darle un beso. Sin embargo, Rachel le freno. "¿Qué pasa?" "Tienes que parar de hacer esto" "¿El qué?" Pregunto confuso "Ohh ¿enviarte mensajes? No lo puedo evitar, baby eres mi novia, eres muy hot y las imágenes del otro día no me las puedo quitar de la cabeza" "No me refiero a eso, que también, no puedes estar tan salido, pero no es de eso de lo que estoy hablando" Finn realmente confundido y cerró la puerta del locker mirándola. "Finn el último mensaje me lo mandaste a las 4 de la mañana, tienes que dejar de pensar en lo que… en lo que te paso"

Finn suspiro mientras arranco a andar mientras Rachel le seguía "Todo es muy fácil para ti, Rachel, pero es que no te das cuenta que solo soy bueno en eso… o eso creía" Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

"No, Finn déjalo ya, estas en el Glee Club ¿No te hace pensar eso que quizá eres bueno en otras cosas? Tocas la batería, cantas y además sabes tocar la guitarra, Finn…"

"Te lo dije Rachel, ninguna escuela de artes me cogerán, no soy lo suficientemente bueno" "¿Quién lo dice?" le dijo enfadada. "Tu, solo tú y no te enfades pero eres mi novia y sé que lo dices para agradarme"

"No es verdad" "Si, que lo es, Rachel y agradezco mucho lo que estás haciendo, pero prefiero ser realista" Le dijo mientras le cogía de los hombros y le sonrió. Rachel quiso protestar pero Finn le beso, un beso demasiado caliente para estar en medio de un instituto. Casi sin poder evítalo, Rachel se dejo besar metiendo su lengua en su interior.

"Finn, Rachel, vale ya" Se escucho de fondo al señor Shue "a la sala de ensayo" Ambos se separaron. "La discusión no ha acabado" le dijo Rachel "Yo sé un lugar donde podemos seguir la discusión" Le dijo Finn con una sonrisa picara. "¡Finn! Estoy hablando en serio" "Y yo" dijo cuando entraron en la sala de Glee. Finn se rio al verle su cara y le abrazo por detrás, dándole un beso en el cuello. "Te quiero" le susurro Finn.

"Yo también te quiero, Finn, por eso no quiero verte así" Finn se mordió el labio pero dio gracias a que el señor Shue empezara con la clase antes de que Rachel siguiera hablando.

Finn había conseguido lo que quería estaban en casa de Rachel completamente solos y aunque supuestamente iban a hacer la tarea, no era la mejor manera de hacerlo. Para Finn había sido un suplicio y es que llevaban más de una semana desde que había sido su primera vez que no habían podido hacer nada. Ya que era la primera vez que se encontraban solos para poder mantener relaciones sexuales. Aunque Rachel no lo quería admitir también estaba deseosa de tener ese momento a solas con Finn y es que los mensajes encendidos que le había estado enviando, no habían echo mas que encender su fuego interno.

Finn bajo la mirada a su novia, quien estaba arrodillada a su lado con una mano en su pene, mientras le miraba. "Finn ¿Te gustaría que…?" le digo Rachel con timidez. Finn gimió aunque sin saber a donde quería decir Rachel. "¿Qué, baby?" le dijo mientras le acariciaba su pelo "Es que…" Murmuro Rachel mirando como su mano bombeaba su pene "Rach, ¿Qué pasa?" le dijo mientras puso su mano encima de la suya para detener sus movimientos. "¿Te gustaría que te chupara?" Finn soltó un gemido como respuesta y Rachel le dio una sonrisa tímida. "Solo si tu quieres, no quiero… que sea una obligación"

Finn miro como Rachel bajo la cabeza y saco la lengua pasándola por todo su eje. Finn soltó un gemido demasiado fuerte mientras seguía mirando como Rachel pasaba su lengua por toda su longitud de su pene, mientras le miraba. Era lo más caliente que había visto en su vida. Rachel volvió a subir su lengua hacia la cabeza de su pene y la giro varias veces mientras sentía las manos de Finn agarrándole el pelo. Rachel abrió más la boca y se metió una parte del pene en la boca. Finn sintió que iba a morirse en ese instante y sobretodo cuando vio como Rachel bajo su cabeza por toda su longitud desapareciendo su pene en su boca.

Era demasiado para Finn y en apenas dos movimientos más de Rachel gimió fuertemente y sin quererlo, se corrió en su boca. Por suerte, Rachel se aparto rápidamente y solo recibió una oleada de semen en su boca y todo lo demás fue a parar fuera.

"Oh dios Rachel, lo siento, lo siento mucho" Rachel estaba sentada a su lado mientras le miraba y es que no había tendido más remedio que tragarse lo que había recibido en su boca. "No pasa nada" Le dijo cuando hablo "sabía que esto podía pasar, pero la próxima vez avísame antes"

"Si, lo siento" le dijo con preocupación avanzo su cuerpo mientras abría sus brazos para que Rachel se abrazara a él. Rachel le miro y se abrazo a él mientras se estiraba encima de él. Finn tenia la sensación que lo había arruinado todo, pero la recompensaría.

Rachel se acomodo encima de él, solamente con las bragas, con el pecho desnudo y Rachel apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Finn quien todavía estaba con la respiración alterada. Finn le abrazo por cintura, su pecho derecho rozando el torso de Finn. "¿Te ha gustado?" le pregunto Rachel. Finn le miro y le sonrió. "Me ha encantado, lo haces muy bien, baby" Finn le beso en la frente. "¿Dónde sacaste eso?"

"Lo busque por internet, hay muchas cosas que podemos probar" Finn asintió con la cabeza "Si los dos queremos, claro, aunque hay cosas que leí que mejor que no" dijo poniendo cara de asco haciendo reír a Finn. "Lo que tú quieras, amor" le dijo mientras le puso la mano en la barbilla y subió su cara hasta que sus labios estaban a su altura y le beso, primero suavemente y luego más intensamente, hasta que se separo de ella. "Ahora señorita Berry, su turno" Rachel le miro con el ceño fruncido "¿No pensaras que te vas a ir de aquí sin haber tenido su orgasmo?"

"Finn…" El joven se aparto de ella mientras le ponía el dedo en la boca para que callara, Finn se levanto y se arrodillo a sus pies haciendo que separara sus piernas. "Sabes que, Rachel, yo también estuve buscando información, y…" Hizo una pausa mientras metió los pulgares en las bragas de la joven y le tiraba hacia abajo. "Hubo una cosa que me imagine que te encantaría" Rachel abrió los ojos mucho justo cuando Finn tiro las bragas a la otra punta de la habitación y cogió una de sus piernas levantándola. Le beso la pantorrilla, por detrás de la rodilla mientras ponía su pierna por encima del hombro al mismo tiempo que inclino su cabeza para besar la cara interna de su muslo. Finn vio como Rachel alzo la cadera al mismo tiempo que soltaba un gemido. Finn saco su lengua y la paso por todo su centro, haciendo que Rachel volviera a gemir.

"¿Te gusta?" Le pregunto contra su carne, Rachel gruño como respuesta mientras que con una mano apretaba las sabanas y la otra se toco su propio pecho derecho. Finn levanto la mirada al mismo tiempo que volvió a pasar su lengua. "Si no te gusta puedo dejar de hacerlo" "No, sigue" Respondió Rachel al mismo tiempo que bajo su mano de su pecho a la cabeza de Finn, apretándole. Finn sonrió y le hizo caso, mientras empezó a lamerle. Finn tanteo con la punta de sus dedos la entrada mientras le lamia el clítoris. Adentro los dedos dentro suyo con mientras poco a poco los iba acelerando. Los gemidos de Rachel fueron haciéndose más fuertes a medida que Finn aumentaba el ritmo de su lengua y de sus dedos.

De repente, Rachel apretó su mano en su pelo y empezó a mover las caderas tanto, que Finn la tuvo que sujetar con su mano en su cintura y no tardo en correrse. Rachel se quedo quieta respirando fuertemente mientras sentía como Finn le daba besos en su centro y los muslos. Finn se levanto y se estiro a su lado, abrazándola. Rachel sintió los besos en la mejilla mientras se recuperaba.

"Bendito sea el internet" Murmuro Rachel haciendo que Finn soltara una carcajada "Dios Finn eres increíble" Le dijo al mismo tiempo que le beso mas intensamente sintiendo l pene de Finn endurecido en contra se muslo. Rachel sonrió. "Condón, Finn" Le ordeno, Finn sin protestar se separo de ella en busca de ello. Todavía quedaban dos horas para que sus padres volvieran a casa, pensó con malicia Rachel.


	4. Capitulo 4 - Nuestro lugar

Hola muchas gracias a vuestros comentarios! Aqui os traido otro capitulo espero rewiers. Gracias!

Capitulo 4

Rachel no sabia que hacer para animar a su novio en ocasiones lo veía demasiado desanimado por lo del quarterbark. Como era costumbre Finn se había vuelto a quedar en casa después de la escuela para hacer los deberes. Rachel lo vio mientras estaba estirado en la cama, mientras intentaba memorizarse algunas cosas de geografía.

"Ufff no puedo más" Se quejo Finn mientras dejo caer su cabeza contra los papeles que estaban expandidos por la cama. Rachel le miro mientras se mordía el labio, había estado todo el rato mirando a su novio, entre preocupada y pensando en que podía hacer. Se quedo embobada mirándole, miro como sus brazos se volvían a apoyar en la cama para levantarse y vio como se marcaba sus musculados brazos en la camisa. Se mordió el labio mientras su cabeza se imagino su cuerpo desnudo y a Finn dentro suyo, encima de ella. ¡Dios, quería tener relaciones sexuales ahora mismo con él! Pero había un problema sus padres estaban abajo en el comedor mientras ellos estudiaban, sería una locura mantener relaciones mientras ellos estaban abajo.

"Finn ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta?" Le dijo de pronto.

"He de estudiar" Murmuro levantando un par de hojas con resentimiento.

"Solo sera un rato, por favor" Finn le miro a los ojos y cedió, necesitaba un descanso.

"Esta bien" Dijo mientras se levantaba.

Salieron de casa mientras les decia a sus padres que volveria a la hora de la cena. Rachel insistió que cogieran el coche y Finn ya que no queria discutir le hizo caso.

"Finn vamos a la escuela" Soltó cuando estaban dentro del coche. Finn le miro confundido.

"¿Qué? ¿Para que?"

"A esta hora solo deben estar los de las horas extraescolares ¿Verdad?" Finn asintió con la cabeza. "¿Entonces tenemos el auditorio para nosotros solos?"

"Si, claro pero que…"Finn vio la cara de Rachel "No, Rachel no estaras pensando en…"

"Por supuesto, Finn allí es donde nos conocimos, no crees que tambien podríamos hacerlo allí, es realmente especial. No podemos dejar la escuela sin hacerlo alli"

"Rachel, es una locura"

"Finn estoy muy caliente" Le dijo de repente, tanto que Finn le miro sorprendido por sus palabras "Vamos al McKarley, por favor"

Tras esa confesión, Finn no pudo más que arrancar y dirigirse a una velocidad mas alta de lo normal hacia la escuela. Durante el camino, Finn tuvo problemas para concentrarse en la carretera, ya que Rachel se había subido la falda y prácticamente se le veía las bragas, Finn miraba de reojo como las manos de Rachel se habían dirigido a su centro sensible por encima de la ropa interior. Rachel aparto la tela de su ropa interior y paso un dedo por su humedad mientras soltó un suspiro. Poso su dedo índice en su clítoris y lo acarició en círculos, mientras que cerraba los ojos y arqueaba la espalda. Finn intentaba mirar a la carretera pero era realmente imposible mientras tenía ese espectáculo a su lado. Rachel se mordió el labio indecisa sobre la idea que se le había venido a la cabeza, pero estaba demasiado excitada y decidió hacerlo, así que llevo su mano más abajo y presiono su dedo corazón en su entrada lentamente.

Finn no sabia que pensar, nunca Rachel le había dicho nada sobre que ella misma se tocaba y aunque era probable que lo hiciera, Finn no tenía constancia de eso. En realidad, Rachel nunca se había tocado de esa manera. En ocasiones se había estimulado el clítoris pero nunca metido sus propios dedos en su interior.

"Rachel por favor, para porque nos vamos a estrellar" Gimió Finn mientras escuchaba el sonido resbaladizo de sus dedos entrar y salir de su cuerpo lentamente. Finn estaba ya muy excitado y su erección presionaba contra los vaqueros. Una de las manos de Finn soltó el volante y la puso en su muslo casi rozando su ingle.

"Finn solo mira a la carretera" Le dijo mientras cogió su mano y la aparto de su pierna.

"Como si fuera tan fácil mientras te estas tocándote y gimiendo" Se quejo.

Rachel sonrió con malicia sabiendo que le estaba torturando y siguio tocándose. Finn acelero el coche y cinco minutos mas tarde entraban ya por la puerta del McKenley. Con mucho cuidado de no tropezarse con algun profesor se fueron directos al auditorio. Las luces estaban apagadas, pero apenas les importaba, entraron por la puerta del escenario a trompicones mientras se besaban. Finn cogió a Rachel por sus muslos mientras que la llevo a un banco que estaba situado en medio del escenario, seguramente de algun ensayo. No era lo mas comodo pero les daba igual.

Finn la dejo alli y rápidamente paso sus manos por debajo de la falda en sus bragas quitándoselas, paso un dedo su centro, notando lo mojada que estaba. "Dios Baby, estas muy mojada" le espeto Finn. Rachel se apoyo con sus manos en el estrecho banco, quedando su espalda inclinada hacia atrás y abrió mas las piernas.

"Te lo dije Finn, estoy muy caliente" Finn se arrodillo delante de ella y le sonrio mientras bajo su cara hacia su centro. Paso su lengua por su centro, haciendo que Rachel gimiera muy alto. "Shh, vas a tener que estar callada, nos podrían pillar" le susurro Finn, mientras volvía a pasar su lengua y Rachel solto otro gemido. Asi que Finn levanto una mano y tapo su boca sin apretarle demasiado mientras seguía chupándole y Rachel gemía contra su mano.

Rachel se dejo caer contra el banco mientras levanto una pierna poniendo encima de su hombro. Finn seguía haciendo maravillas con su lengua por toda su parte sensible y Rachel empezó a moverse en el banco, tanto que Finn tuvo miedo de que se cayera. Solto su mano de la boca y la puso sobre sus caderas para evitar que se moviera mas de la cuenta.

Rachel sintio como Finn succiono su clítoris y Rachel solto un grito. Finn sintio como Rachel estaba a punto de llegar e introdujo dos dedos dentro de suyo y los empezó a mover rápidamente, mientras se levanto para besarle mientras seguía moviendo sus dedos. Justo en ese instante Rachel comenzó a temblar empezando a gritar en su boca, mientras Finn mordió suavmente sus labios para evitar que se escuchara en todo el auditorio.

"Ohh dios mio Finn" Susurro contra su boca. Finn le sonrio y le beso se levanto de encima de ella, mientras cogió sus muslos dándole un suave estiron. Se levanto con ella en sus caderas dejo a Rachel en el suelo y le dio la vuelta sobre sus hombros "Finn ¿que…?" gimio cuando sintio como Finn pego su cuerpo en contra suyo subiéndole la falda, quedando su culo desnudo contra sus vaqueros mientras sentia su erección contra su espalda. "Ponte de rodillas en el banco" Le susurro en la oreja "¿Qué?" Respondió Rachel. "De rodillas" . Finn le dio un suave empujon en la espalda y Rachel le hizo caso poniendo sus rodillas en el banco y bajo su espalda hasta que sus manos tambien quedaron en el banco. El espació en el banco no era demasiado grande, asi que Rachel separo algo las piernas, pero no demasiado ya que no se lo permetia. Rachel sintió como Finn levanto la falta y acaricio su culo con sus dos manos.

Finn se separo de ella mientras Rachel intento mirar hacia atrás para, no tardo en escuchar el sonido de la cremallera y después el sonido de un papel desgarrándose, Rachel supo rápidamente que se estaba poniendo el preservativo.

No tardo en notar las manos en sus caderas sujetándola en esa posición para despues notar punta del pene pasando por todo su centro para después presionar su contra su entrada y Rachel gimió por las diferentes sensaciones. Nunca antes lo habían hecho en esa postura, siempre sus posturas se miraban de frente. Finn entro mas en ella mientras que Rachel arqueo la espalda mas. Finn presiono su mano en su espalda para que bajara su espalda.

Finn se quedo quieto dentro de ella y Rachel movió las caderas hacia delante iniciando el movimiento, Finn gimió pero apretó los dedos en sus caderas para que se quedara quieta. "Finn, muévete" Le ordeno Rachel sin embargo, Finn apenas le hizo caso. Y paso sus manos por debajo de la camisa levantándosela, dejando media espalda al aire libre. "Finn…" El joven movió sus caderas de manera lenta, haciendo que Rachel suspirará.

"Estas muy caliente, ¿verdad?" Le pregunto Finn, Rachel giro un instante la cabeza mientras que Finn se había vuelto a quedar quieto. "Mucho" " ¿Te gusta tocarte?" Le susurro mientras movió sus caderas de nuevo, Rachel gimió como respuesta "Si" Las manos de Finn pasaron por su trasero y le dio un golpe suave. Finn también estaba muy excitado y empezaba a no controlar sus acciones. Sus caderas empezaron a moverse de manera rápida.

"¿Qué piensas cuando lo haces? ¿Piensas en mi polla dentro de ti?" Le dijo mientras Rachel estaba jadeando y casi al límite. Nunca Finn le hablaba de esa manera, de hecho Rachel no hubiera tolerado ese lenguaje en otra circunstancia pero en ese momento solo puedo gritar. "Si… te imagino… dentro de mi" Le dijo "Tu lengua… Tus dedos"

Rachel empezó a empujar sus caderas rápidamente, golpeando contra los movimientos de él. "Finn, oh dios mio…" Gimió aun moviendo sus caderas mucho más rápido, los gemidos retumbaban en todo el auditorio. "Más rápido, Finn" Pero justo en ese momento Finn se paro.

"No, Finn… no pares" se quejo cuando salió de ella. Rachel giro la cabeza y sintió como Finn la levantaba.

"Ven aquí" Finn la puso de pie, la hizo girarse y le beso apasionadamente mientras sentía las manos de Finn en su cintura levantándole la camisa se separaron un momento para pasar la camisa a través de la cabeza. Sus labios volvieron a juntar mientras las manos de Finn fueron directas al sujetador y con rapidez fue extraído de su cuerpo. Finn se separo de ella y admiro sus pechos un segundo para después coger los muslos para ponerlas en sus caderas. Rachel le beso el cuello mientras sentía como Finn caminaba con ella, de repente se vio estirada encima de la dura madera del piano.

"Finn" Suspiro cuando se dio cuenta que Finn le levanto la falda, que era lo único que tenia puesto y tiro de ella un poco hacia él, sintiendo su pene era conducido a su entrada de nuevo. Sintió como entro un poco, mientras se miraban a los ojos. Rachel observo a Finn mientras entraba profundamente en ella con la boca entreabierta y como Finn echo la cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo cerrando los ojos, cuando entro profundamente en ella. Rachel levanto su cuerpo, hasta quedarse sentada, cerrando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y sus manos en su cuello. Los movimientos se volvieron mas desesperadas mientras notaron como el piano se empezaba a mover.

"Finn… vamos a romper el piano" Le susurro. "Lo siento, baby… pero ahora no puedo parar" Le dijo mientras sus movimientos se volvieron más violentos que nunca. Rachel grito en cada embestida y sintió su cuerpo temblar y sus paredes empezaron se apretaron alrededor de él. "Finn… Oh dios" "Córrete para mi, Rach" Le susurro Finn, justo cuando Rachel empezó a moverse entre sus brazos, clavando sus uñas en la espalda al mismo tiempo que echo en la cabeza para atrás. Rachel se soltó de Finn y se estiro su espalda en el piano, con la respiración agitada, pero Finn no le dejo descansar, porque Finn siguió con sus propios movimientos muy rápido y tras varios movimientos, se derramo en el condón.

Hizo unos movimientos más y se quedo quieto, con la cabeza ladeada y los ojos cerrados con las manos en la cintura de Rachel de alguna manera sujetándose para no caerse mientras su respiración seguía mas que agitada. Rachel levanto sus manos hacia su cara y le acarició mientras seguía con los ojos cerrados.

"Wow" Dijo Finn con una sonrisa cuando abrió los ojos. Finn le dedico una sonrisa y cogió su mano que estaba en su mejilla y se la beso. "Te quiero" Susurro Rachel cuando vio a Finn besándole la mano con esa intensidad y mirándole a los ojos.

"No mas de lo que te quiero a ti" Le susurro cuando bajo su cuerpo para besarle.

"Dios Finn, es la mayor locura que hemos hecho, en la escuela" Le dijo mientras volvían a casa.

"Has sido tú la que has insistido" Le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Pero podrías haber dicho que no"

"¿Qué? Estás loca, nunca me negaría a hacer el amor contigo" Le respondió. Rachel, le miro con la sensación de haber muerto en ese instante cuando Finn había pronunciado esas palabras.

"Hacer el amor" Repitió Rachel. Finn le miro un instante, pero volvió a mirar a la carretera y sonrió.

"Siempre lo hacemos" Le aseguro Finn.

"¿Lo de hoy también consideras que es hacer el amor. Ha sido muy salvaje"

"Siempre" Repitió Finn.

"No volveré a ver el auditorio de la misma manera. Cada vez que estamos ensayando con New Directions siempre me vendrá a la cabeza lo de hoy" Dijo mientras Finn se rio.

"Un motivo más para hacer del auditorio nuestro lugar" Le dijo mientras Rachel le miro con el ceño fundido "Donde nos conocimos, donde tuvimos nuestra primera cita, nuestro primer beso y ahora también donde lo hicimos" Rachel le miro con los ojos llenos de amor.

"Te amo tanto, Finn" Le dijo. Finn le sonrió y levanto la mano del volante para acariciarle su mejilla "Yo también te amo. Rach"


	5. Capitulo 5 - Soy un perdedor

_**Hola! Muchas y muchas gracias por los rewiers. Espero que os guste este nuevo capitulo! Nos vemos en el proximo!**_

_**Capitulo 5**_

Finn miro a su novia dormida en su pecho y suspiro. Repaso la mirada por su rostro delicado mientras sonaba de fondo la película. Finn bajo la mirada por su rostro para llegar a sus hombros tapados por la tela del vestido azul que llevaba. Casi inevitablemente bajo su mirada a sus pequeños pechos que le traían loco. El vestido le permitía tener una vista bastante aceptable de sus pechos cubiertos por su sujetador de encaje. Se mordió el labio mientras sintió como su pene se empezaba a estirar en sus vaqueros.

Quería tocarla, pero Rachel estaba profundamente dormida encima suyo, acurrucada en su pecho y sus piernas encima de las suyas. Mientras que con una manta les tapaban las piernas a ambos.

Finn paso su mano por su piernas que estaban encima de las suyas y subió un poco el vestido. Miro el rostro de Rachel que seguía profundamente dormida mientras llevo la otra mano que hasta ahora reposaba sobre sus hombros al escote de Rachel y con cuidado aparto algo el vestido quedando a la vista su sujetador. Metió su mano en la copa del sujetador teniendo contacto directo con su pecho, poniendo sus dedos pulgar e índice en su pezón.

Finn miro su cara mientras jugaba con su pezón. Con su otra mano, la acerco hacia sus bragas y le aparto la tela hacia un lado, la manta le impedía tener una visión de su mano en esa parte de Rachel, pero eso lo hacía más excitante. Finn pasó un dedo por su raja y empezó a rodear el clítoris acariciándole con los dedos, Rachel todavía en sueños movió suavemente sus caderas. Finn miraba fijamente su rostro fijándose como su frente se empezó a fruncir y empezó a hacer muecas según como la iba acariciando. Cuando noto que sus dedos estaban suficientemente húmedos, busco a tientas su apertura y presiono un poco deslizando dos dedos en su interior lentamente. Primero hasta los nudillos, y finalmente toda su longitud. Finn soltó un pequeño gemido al sentir sus dedos hundidos en ella y completamente mojados. Finn empezó a mover sus dedos poco a poco, mientras Rachel aun en sueños, soltó un gruñido.

En ese preciso momento, la puerta de su casa se cerró señal que alguien había entrado y Finn quito las manos del cuerpo de Rachel. Casi al instante kurt apareció por el salón

"¿todavía está aquí?" Pregunto Kurt haciendo referencia a Rachel. Finn le miro y asintió con la cabeza, ya que los nervios y la excitación le habían dejado sin voz. Kurt repaso la mirada a la pareja y vio como Rachel seguía durmiendo, pero uno de sus pechos estaba casi al descubierto. Kurt le miro raro a Finn y se giro sobre sí mismo. "Me voy para mi habitación" Finn suspiro aliviado hasta que de pronto escucho "No hagas mucho ruido, ya sabes a lo que me refiero" La cara de Finn era un poema y simplemente sintió como su excitación desaparecía de repente.

Minutos más tarde, Rachel se despertó aun con las piernas encima de Finn. Pero no sabia porque quería desesperadamente acostarse con su novio. Sentía como sus bragas estaban algo desplazadas y completamente húmeda. Rachel aun medio dormida miro hacia Finn que estaba algo nervioso, pero Rachel se inclino y le beso fuertemente, pero para desgracia de los dos, el móvil de Rachel empezó a sonar en ese preciso instante, donde sus padres le reclaman para que volviera a casa.

* * *

Salió del aula completamente aturdido, mientras comenzó a caminar en busca de su novia. Necesita a su novia, necesita abrazarla y no separarse de ella. Era lo único que le hacia estar bien. Nada más enterarse de lo de su padre, Finn fue a buscar a Rachel, esperando a que terminara la clase sin importarle que él tuviera clase de matemáticas. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo esperando en la puerta de la clase de ballet sentado en el pasillo completamente aturdido. En cuanto salió de ella, y lo vio alli sentado en el suelo mirando hacia la pared, Rachel sabia que algo le pasaba.

"Finn… ¿Estás bien?" Finn se levanto sin contestarle, mientras Rachel se acerco a él acariciando su rostro. Finn hizo una mueca y comenzó a llorar, mientras dejo caer su rostro en el cuello de Rachel. La joven Rachel solo le sostuvo y le acarició su espalda suavemente mientras intentaba calmar a su novio.

No sabía que le pasaba pero en ese momento solo quería consolarlo y que dejara de llorar. Ni siquiera le importaba que estuvieran en la puerta de una de las clases de su instituto. Cuando consiguió que estuviera más calmado, Rachel cogió su mano y lo llevo a su coche, donde se sentaron y Finn le contaba todo lo que su madre junto con Burt le había contado. Rachel solo pudo que abrazarlo y apoyarlo cuando el llanto se hizo más fuerte.

"No quiero ir a casa Rachel" Murmuro cuando llevaban mas de una hora metidos en el coche y se estaba poniendo oscuro.

"Finn seguramente tu madre querrá hablar contigo" le dijo mientras le acariciaba las mejillas. Finn hizo caso omiso a lo que le acababa de decir y miro a Rachel.

"¿Tus padres estarán en casa esta noche?"

"No, Finn pero…tu madre"

"Por favor, yo mañana hablare con ella, quiero quedarme contigo esta noche" Rachel vio como la cara de Finn mostraba dolor y que realmente no queria irse a su casa. La necesitaba, necesitaba su apoyo.

"Está bien, pero llama a tu madre y dile que te quedas en mi casa"

"¿Se lo puedes decir tu? Por favor…" Rachel le sonrió y cogió el móvil mientras marcaba el teléfono. Finn arranco su coche para ir a dirección a su casa.

"Calore, soy Rachel… Si, está conmigo" Finn vio como Rachel le miro "Bastante mal" "Estoy segura, Finn le perdonara" Finn miro a su novia con una sonrisa triste "Solo necesita un poco de tiempo, necesita asimilarlo" Rachel asentía con la cabeza mientras Calore hablaba y Finn simplemente conducía. De repente vio como Rachel colgó mientas se despedía de ella.

"No le dijiste que me quedaba en tu casa"

"No ha hecho falta, me ha dicho que si te sentías mejor que te quedaras en mi casa, solo por hoy" Finn no dijo nada mientras conducía el coche y Rachel se limito a escuchar la radio que en ese momento estaba sonando "Without you/Sin Ti" de David Guetta.

* * *

Rachel se adentro en su habitación después de haber hecho su habitual ritual para irse a dormir. Finn estaba estirado en su cama, mirando hacia el techo, Rachel se apoyo en la puerta y se quedo mirando un instante, aunque no tardo en acercarse a la cama y sentarse en el borde al lado de él. Pasó su mano por su estomago de Finn.

"Finn, no puedes seguir asi" Finn le miro un instante, pero volvió a mirar al techo "No soporto verte tan mal"

"Soy un perdedor, lo llevo en los genes" Rachel abrió la boca indignada con el comentario que el mismo se había dirigido.

"No es verdad, Finn, mírame, te lo dije eres especial, no importa si no llegas a ser quarterback o que tu padre fuera lo que fuera, siempre serás especial"

"No soy bueno en nada…"

"Finn" le interrumpió Rachel y Finn le miro "No es verdad, encontraremos tu sueño Finn, tienes muchas cosas que ofrecer y…" Rachel le miro a los ojos y volvió a hablar la boca pero Finn le toco los labios para que se callara.

"Rachel… no quiero hablar más del tema" Rachel asintió con la cabeza entendiéndole.

"Está bien, ¿Quieres que veamos una película?" Finn negó con la cabeza.

"Solo quiero hacerte el amor" Susurro suavemente. Rachel sintió como el corazón se le aceleraba y como su mirada se transformo en una mezcla de deseo, pasión e infinito amor. Rachel sonrió y se inclino para besarle.

Rachel, sintió las manos de Finn en su espalda y le obligaba a acomodarse encima de él. Finn acarició su espalda cubierta por la fina tela de la camisa del pijama Rachel paso una pierna entre las suyas, moviendo sus caderas contra las suyas sintiendo la dureza en sus vaqueros.

"Es tan fácil ponerle duro" Pensó Rachel sonriendo en sus adentros mientras abrió su boca mas para pasar su lengua por su interior. En otros momentos ese pensamiento le haría sentir mal y ella misma se sorprendía de sus pensamientos tan tórridos que tenia, pero en esos momentos estirada encima de Finn, con su cuerpo amoldado al suyo y su erección contra sus vaqueros no podía tener ningún tipo de pensamiento racional.

Los besos se fueron tornando más agresivos y se separaron un instante para coger aire y Finn agacho la cabeza para besarle el cuello. Las manos de Finn acariciaron su trasero por encima de su pantalón y cuando Finn intento darle la vuelta para tomar las riendas de la situación, Rachel se resistió separándose de él quedándose sentada encima de sus caderas. Finn algo confundido intento levantar la parte superior del cuerpo, pero Rachel le empujo sus hombros para que volviera a estar estirado.

"Rach, ¿Qué…?" Se quejo poniendo sus manos en sus caderas, Rachel le sonrió y puso su dedo en su boca.

"Shhh, simplemente disfruta, déjate llevar" Rachel vio como Finn beso su dedo que todavía estaba en sus labios y Rachel resiguió los labios con su dedo, para despues notar como Finn abrió la boca pasando su lengua por la punta de sus dedos. Se miraron fijamente mientras Finn chupaba sus dedos.

Rachel sonrió llevando sus manos hacia la camisa a cuadros azul que llevaba. Finn entendió el mensaje y se quedo sentado. Se fue a quitar su propia camisa pero Rachel le negó. "No, déjame a mi" Finn simplemente asintió con la cabeza y solo levanto los brazos cuando le quito su camisa blanca que llevaba debajo.

De pronto Finn sintió algo de vergüenza cuando Rachel bajo su mirada hacia sus pectorales y paso sus manos por todo su estomago, le empujo un poco de manera que quedo estirado de nuevo. Finn miro como su novia bajo su rostro pasando su lengua por sus diminutos pezones. Se entretuvo bastante por todos sus pectorales y acariciando y besando sus músculos. Finn gemía de vez en cuando mientras cogía su pelo y se lo acariciaba.

Bajó su rostro hasta su ombligo donde paso su lengua encima hasta llegar el borde de los pantalones vaqueros. Rachel desabrocho sus pantalones y se deslizo hasta quitárselos. Finn trago saliva al ver la mirada que tenia Rachel cuando levanto su rostro. No supo porque pero esa mirada intuía que tramaba algo. Finn seguía con la mirada fija en Rachel, más concretamente cuando en sus manos fueron sus calzoncillos, donde comenzó a acariciar su longitud por encima de la ropa interior.

Tras algunos instantes, Rachel bajo su rostro y beso al final de su longitud por encima de los calzoncillos para después descender poco a poco por toda su longitud "Mierda Rach" Rachel sonrió y como _castigo_ por su maldición abrió su boca mordiéndole suavemente sin llegar a clavar sus dientes en su pene por encima de la ropa haciendo que Finn gimiera mucho más alto mientras cogía en un puño su pelo.

Rachel creía que ya había jugado demasiado con él así, que, llevo sus manos al filo de los calzoncillos bajándolos poco a poco, haciendo que su pene saltara libremente completamente excitado y chocando directamente contra la cara de Rachel.

Poco a poco, Rachel fue bajándole los calzoncillos por sus piernas mientras que Finn no sabía que hacer. Finn miro hacia abajo como su novia completamente vestida los lanzo hacia un lado la última prenda de su ropa quedando completamente desnudo, ante la mirada de su novia.

"Necesito verte" Dijo Finn levantando una mano con intención de tocarle su teta derecha por encima de su pijama, pero Rachel le aparto la mano y negó con la cabeza.

"¿Por qué?" Se quejo Finn, Rachel no respondió solo miro a Finn fijamente mientras bajaba su rostro sin dejar de observarle beso la punta de su polla. Finn gimió levantando sus caderas al mismo tiempo que hecho la cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos.

"Mírame" Ordeno Rachel "Finny, mírame" Finn abrió los ojos y levanto su rostro para ver a Rachel con una mirada de lujuria se metía la punta de su pene en su boca. Finn llevo una mano a su pelo mientras sus ojos se entrecerraron de la pasión, al mismo tiempo que Rachel succiono "Dios Rachel, me vas a matar"

Rachel se separo de su pene y saco su lengua pasándola desde arriba hacia abajo por toda su longitud. "Baby…" Volvió a subir sus labios hasta su punta, volviéndose a introducir en la boca. Finn gimió cuando vio como su pene desaparecía casi al completo y sentía la campanilla de Rachel. "Para, Rach… No voy a poder aguantar" Rachel se saco de su boca mientras lo llevo a su mano. Le acarició un par de veces mientras le miraba a los ojos completamente perdido por excitación.

"Si, cariño, puedes…" Murmuro mientras volvió a meterse en su boca. Finn le miraba mientras su mano aparto el mechón de pelo para verle mejor. Volvió a sentir la campanilla en su punta y Finn empujo sus caderas hacia su boca y la misma vez cogió su pelo apretándola hacia él sintiendo la nariz de Rachel contra su abdomen, pero rápidamente tiro de su pelo para sacarla de su boca. No quería acabar todavía. Rachel entendió el mensaje y le hizo caso.

Rachel lo saco de su boca mientras respiraba mas rápido y se limpio con el dorso de su mano. Finn seguía estirado en su cama totalmente desnudo y con la respiración bastante alterada. Finn llevo sus manos hacia los hombros de su novia y la cogió para buscar sus labios desesperadamente.

"Ahora es tu turno" Murmuro Finn, contra sus labios.

"No, Finn…"

"Pero…"

"Shht, déjate llevar" Volvió a repetir. Rachel se separo de él arrodillándose a su lado, paso sus manos por su propio cuerpo hasta llegar a la camisa del pijama poco a poco se lo fue levantando. Finn miraba atento como la piel de Rachel quedaba al descubierto y centrando su mirada en sus tetas pequeñas con los pezones duros y arrugados. Antes de que Rachel se quitara la camisa del todo, sintió la lengua de Finn en uno de sus pezones.

Rachel gimió, pero aun así le aparto de ella, dejando a un Finn desconcertado. "No… todavía no" En ese momento Finn se dio cuenta de que Rachel era quien llevaba las riendas aquella noche, así que intentando controlar sus impulsos se quedo allí observando cómo Rachel paso una mano por sus pechos acariciándose a sí misma, mientras la otra mano hacia su centro, cubierto por su pijama.

"Rach…" Rachel miro a Finn y gimió por su mirada. Finn se apoyo sobre sus codos mientras miraba a Rachel como metía una mano por sus pantalones, la joven se acarició a si misma. Rachel saco su mano de nuevo para ir al filo de sus pantalones y bajarlos junto a sus bragas, quedándose desnuda. Finn trago saliva al verla completamente desnuda, pero necesitaba un alivio. Necesitaba tocarla. Rachel se arrodillo al lado de él abrió las piernas y deslizo una mano entre su cuerpo acariciándose.

"Por favor, necesito tocarte" Rachel miro a su novio quien la miraba completamente con deseo. Rachel abrió mas las piernas haciendo que Finn gimiera viendo como sus dedos se acariciaba a sí misma.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué quieres hacerme?" Finn centro la mirada en su coño y se lamio los labios.

"Lo quiero en mi boca" Rachel se inclino y le beso fuertemente, para después pasar sus piernas a cada lado de sus hombros. Finn paso sus manos por sus muslos hasta su trasero mientras la atraía hacia su boca, Rachel gimió fuerte al notar el contacto directo con su lengua. Finn pasó su lengua por toda su raja llevando la humedad que había en ella.

Finn le lamia salvajemente y Rachel se tiro su cuerpo hacia adelante apoyándose en la pared, para mantener el equilibrio. Finn aprovecho para subir sus manos y tocarle los pechos y tirar de sus pezones.

Los gemidos y la respiración de Rachel no tardo en hacerse más potente, mientras sus caderas se movían contra la boca de Finn. "Finn… Oh dios" Cerro los ojos y con un fuerte bramido y con su cuerpo temblando llego al orgasmo.

Rachel apoyo su frente en la pared y movió las caderas un par de veces más sobre la boca de Finn. El joven seguía chupándole, hasta que Rachel se aparto de él y desesperadamente, Rachel le beso mientras sentía su propio sabor en los labios de Finn.

Unos segundos más tarde, Rachel se separo de él estirando su mano dirección hacia la mesa de noche donde abrió un cajón y cogió un condón. Finn se acomodo mejor contra las sabanas y las almohadas mientras veía como su novia rompió el aluminio, para después deslizarlo sobre el pene de Finn quien gimió con el contacto de su piel. Le bombeo un par de veces más hasta que Rachel se puso a horcajadas encima de él.

Rachel se acomodo encima de él pero pensó en torturarlo primero un poco así que, simplemente empezó a mover sus caderas rozando su centro mojado y húmedo por toda la longitud y por los testículos de Finn moviéndolas adelante hacia atrás.

"Cariño, no voy a aguantar mucho como hagas eso" Le dijo mientras le sujetaba las caderas deteniendo sus movimientos.

"Lo sé, yo tampoco" Murmuro Rachel, sonriendo levantando sus caderas cogiendo su pene alineándolo con su entrada.

Poco a poco, Rachel fue bajando por todo su eje. Ambos gimieron profundamente al sentirse unidos de esa manera. Rachel bajo su cuerpo mientras juntaba su frente con la de él. Los movimientos eran cada vez más desesperados, los besos con la boca abierta, los gemidos y los gritos se fueron haciendo cada vez más intensos. Ambos sabían que no iban a durar demasiado, sobretodo Finn que necesitaba desesperadamente liberarse ya, así que bajo su mano por el cuerpo de Rachel buscando su clítoris y los empezó a mover mientras Rachel seguía moviéndose fuertemente encima de él.

Sus dedos siguieron moviéndose fuertemente hasta que Rachel hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos y su cuerpo tembló. Finn sintió como las paredes de su vagina le apretaron alrededor de su pene y gimió ante esa sensación. Rachel tembló de nuevo echando la cabeza hacia atrás gritando su segundo clímax de la noche.

Casi sin poder evitarlo Rachel dejo caer su cuerpo encima de Finn sin fuerzas y Finn le abrazo pero Finn, no podía aguantar más, así que prácticamente fuera de control, rodeo sus brazos a Rachel y rodo con ella, quedando arriba de ella. Finn se acomodo bien mientras por fin podía llevar las riendas de la situación mientras se empezaba mover rápidamente mientras Rachel recibía los embistes casi como si fuera una muñeca de trapo sin fuerzas. Finn levanto sus piernas al aire apoyándose contra sus muslos, moviéndose más fuerte, hasta que finalmente Finn gimió fuertemente.

Finn cayó encima de Rachel completamente extasiado y Rachel le abrazo fuertemente dándole un beso en el cuello mientras sentía aun algún que otro temblor de su cuerpo a causa de la gran intensidad.

Durante unos minutos, y aun Finn dentro de ella, simplemente se quedaron juntos besándose y abrazados. Hasta que Finn se aparto de ella un instante para ir al baño, cuando Finn volvió se encontró a Rachel en la misma posición en la que estaba, sin moverse, cansada y extasiada.

Finn se volvió a estirar a su lado, no sin antes abrir la manta para meterse en ella haciendo que Rachel se metiera dentro de las sabanas abrazandola de nuevo y juntando sus cuerpos. Finn beso su cabeza mientras acariciaba sus brazos con la piel de gallina.

"Gracias, Rach" Rachel levanto la mirada, para ver en sus ojos un sentimiento muy intenso y le sonrió "Eres la mejor novia del mundo" Rachel se rio mientras se abrazo a él pasando y beso su pectoral.

"Y tu eres el mejor" Le dijo suavemente apoyando su barbilla en su pectoral izquierdo.

"Y prepárate porque cuando pueda me tomare la revancha, me has hecho sufrir mucho no dejándome tocarte" Le dijo Finn mientras ideaba en su cabeza algunas ideas para su próximo encuentro sexual.

"¿He de tener miedo?" Pregunto pícaramente

"Quizá si" Dijo con una sonrisas riéndose. Rachel se acomodo mejor mientras sentía que el cansancio se apoderaba de ella, mientras podía escuchar los latidos del corazón de Finn debajo suyo, escuchado como volvían a la normalidad. Se quedaron unos instantes así, donde Finn noto que Rachel se adormilaba pero Finn tuvo la necesidad de decirle lo que sentía.

"Eres lo mejor que tengo en mi vida si te perdiera, no sé qué haría, Rachel, has hecho que el peor día de mi vida sea uno de los mejores, no sé qué haría sin ti, Rach" Rachel abrió los ojos y le levanto la mirada sintiendo un profundo amor por ese hombre.

"Yo tampoco sé que haría _Sin ti_" Murmuro dándose cuenta de que ya tenía la canción perfecta para la tarea de la semana y que sin duda iba dedicada a él. Rachel subió su rostro y le dio un beso mientras le susurro un "Te quiero" al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba en los brazos de Finn durmiéndose.


	6. Capitulo 6 - Apuestas

**Hola! Aqui va otro nuevo capitulo, espero que os guste! Espero recibir Rewiers, tanto positivos como negativos! **

**Capitulo 6 - Apuestas**

Rachel se toco su anillo de compromiso que llevaba colgado con una cadena alrededor de su cuello. A pesar de que en un principio lo encontraba una locura, finalmente se hacía a la idea. Todavía nadie sabía nada sobre su futuro matrimonio ni siquiera su querido amigo Kurt y en parte temía su reacción pero por otra parte se sentía feliz.

Finn había propuesto ir a la bolera, algo que le encantaba por que le recordaba cuando se besaron por segunda vez, aunque también recordaba que en realidad era todo una trama de Finn para que Rachel volviera al Glee Club. Aun así, Rachel prefería quedarse con los detalles románticos.

Sin embargo, esos recuerdos románticos, fue interrumpido por una propuesta algo indecente de Finn. Al parecer Finn había estado pensando sobre mantener relaciones sexuales mientras se grababan, pero rápidamente, Rachel le mostro su desagrado.

"No, Finn…" Murmuro Rachel poniendo los ojos en blanco. No podía creer que estuvieran discutiendo una cosa tan privada en la bolera. Paso por su lado mientras iba a coger una bola, pero las manos de Finn en su cintura le hicieron quedarse a mitad del camino.

"¿Por qué no, Rach?" Pregunto. Rachel se quedo mirando los ojos ámbar con un destello de deseo.

"Por qué no, Finn… No voy a… " Dijo bajando voz baja dándole vergüenza lo que iba a decir "No Finn es una locura… No voy hacer eso mientras nos grab… Que no, Finn" Dijo mientras sentía como las mejillas se le ponían rojas nada mas pensarlo.

"¿Por qué? Hay muchas parejas que lo hacen, no es nada malo" Rachel se soltó de sus brazos mientras cogió la bola y se giro con ella, poniéndole mala cara. Finn le miro y bajo la mirada viéndola como la joven se inclinaba tirando la bola tirando 8 bolos. Cuando se giro Finn tenía una extraña mirada en su rostro.

"¿Qué? ¿En que estas pensando Finn?"

"Hagamos una apuesta" Rachel se acerco a él con cierta confusión "Si gano yo la partida, haremos lo que yo quiera y donde yo quiera" Dijo con una sonrisa que Rachel sabia que tramaba algo.

"¿Y si gano yo?" Pregunto Rachel mirando hacia arriba a su novio.

"Haremos lo que tú quieras y en donde tú quieras" Respondió alegremente.

Rachel se quedo un instante mirando a Finn sopesando los pros y los contras de su propuesta. Por una parte, se veía tentada a aceptar la apuesta, ya que si ganaba podría "jugar" con su novio como quisiera y donde quisiera. Pero si perdía, en realidad no quería plantearse la opción de perder. Ella iba a ganar. Aun así, sabía que si perdía Finn la haría disfrutar mucho. Pero no. Si aceptaba la apuesta tenía que ganar.

"¿Entonces qué? ¿Aceptas o no?" Pregunto Finn inquieto. Rachel miro a su novio mordiéndose el labio.

"Con una condición"

"¿Cuál?"

"Nada de grabaciones"

"Pero Rach, sino no tiene gracia…" Pero al ver la cara de su novia, prefirió callarse "Esta bien, nada de grabaciones" Se resigno al fin.

"Trato hecho" Dijo Rachel estrechando la mano a su novio quien sonreía abiertamente.

"Cariño, no es por nada, pero ya has perdido" Le dijo cuando le soltó la mano. Rachel se puso de puntillas llevando su boca a su oreja mientras le susurraba suavemente "Eso ya lo veremos, babe" Susurro con su voz más ronca de lo normal, haciendo que Finn se riera. Se separo de ella y le miro.

"Por si no lo recuerdas, fui yo quien te enseño a jugar" Murmuro mientras se señalaba a sí mismo.

"Finny voy ganando" Destaco con superioridad, mientras suavemente mientras señalaba la pantalla, quien le ganaba por unos 5 puntos de diferencia. Esta vez fue Finn quien acerco su cara a la suya. "Babe, no por mucho tiempo" Le susurro imitando su tono, le guiño un ojo, la cogió de la cintura y la beso.

* * *

Rachel miro la pantalla con enfado, todo estaba yendo bien hasta que Finn empezó a hacer plenos. Rachel se sentó en la silla mientras molesta empezaba quitarse los zapatos. Finn, quien estaba bastante alegre simplemente miro a su novia con superioridad y le levanto las cejas mientras sonreía. Finn sabía lo competitiva que era Rachel y sabia que ahora mismo estaba enfadada y molesta, pero no le importaba, tenía que planear una noche de sexo con su estupenda novia.

Finn se levanto con los zapatos en la mano y se acerco a ella, se inclino mientras le cogió de la barbilla levantándola para que le mirara con su rostro enfadado.

"Prepárate cariño, porque no vas a dejar de gritar" Finn miro su rostro con deseo al mismo tiempo que paso su pulgar por sus labios. Rachel sintió el deseo entre sus piernas. Finn se inclino y le dio un beso algo duro, tanto que Rachel noto como Finn le mordía los labios fuertemente casi haciéndole sangrar sus labios.

"Creo que estoy empezando a tener miedo" Dijo de broma, cuando se separo de ella. Finn quien se había puesto recto entrecerró los ojos y volvió a agachar esta vez para quedarse arrodillado delante de ella, quedándose a su altura mirándole a los ojos directamente mostrando su rostro serio.

"Nunca te haría daño ¿Lo sabes, no?" Rachel asintió suavemente y le enmarco su rostro con sus manos.

"Lo sé, Finn. Confió plenamente en ti" Se acerco a sus labios dándole un beso suavemente.

* * *

Rachel no sabía cuando Finn tenía pensado que cumpliera parte de su apuesta. Pero el sábado siguiente en cuando recibió el mensaje de Finn por la mañana sabia que algo tramaba.

**_Mama&Burt se van de fin de semana, Kurt pasara el finde en casa de Blaine… Tengo la casa para mi :) ¿Te vienes? _**

Rachel algo adormilada, empezó a teclear respondiendo a su novio.

**_¡Finn hay que estudiar!_**

Casi al instante recibió otro mensaje de Finn.

**_¡Oh venga ya! Te recuerdo todavía me debes una apuesta… :) WANKY. Por favor, quiero pasar esta noche con mi PROMETIDA ¿Vendrás? _**

Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír, al leer la palabra prometida. Suspiro mientras en parte deseaba pasar la noche con él. Y saber que era lo que le tenía preparado.

**_Si, Finn allí estaré!_**

**_¡Genial! Quiero que te pongas esos calcetines hasta las rodillas que tanto me gustan y esa falda a cuadros ¡Tu sabes!_**

**_¡Finn! ¿Qué pretendes hacer? _**

**_Solo llévalos puestos te espero esta tarde a las 6 :) _**

* * *

Horas más tarde, tal y como habían quedado, Rachel se presento hacia las 6 su casa. Sus calcetines blancos abrazaban sus piernas hasta las rodillas, su falda a cuadros de color marrón y blanco marcando en su cintura, dejando parte de sus muslos al aire. Un jersey negro que marcaba sus pechos recubiertos por su sujetador.

Con un suspiro, Rachel levanto su puño y pico a la puerta. Estaba nerviosa, se paso sus manos por la falda mientras se la alisaba. Estuvo un instante allí hasta que la puerta se abrió la puerta, con un sonriente Finn al otro lado de la puerta.

Rachel noto como Finn repaso una mirada hacia su cuerpo y sonrió al verla así.

"Eres preciosa" Le susurro mientras puso su mano en la barbilla y le besaba. Tras ese beso, Finn se hizo a un lado haciéndola pasar a su casa.

Rachel se quedo sorprendida al ver que la casa no había casi luz y estaba adornada con velas. Se adentraron en la sala de estar donde Finn había preparado una cena muy parecida a la que tuvieron la otra vez en su casa. Pero había un toque diferente esta vez, había una tensión sexual más intensa entre ellos que se mascaba en el ambiente.

"Finn… ¡Esta todo precioso!" Finn noto algo raro en su mirada, mientras separaba su silla para que Rachel se sentara.

"¿No te gusta?" Murmuro mientras se quedaba a su lado, con un rostro confundido.

"¡Si, Finn! Yo solo pensé que la apuesta consistía en… ya sabes" Miro a Finn y después bajo la mirada volviendo a hablar "en mantener relaciones sexuales" Finn se rio sobre su comentario.

"No seas impaciente, cariño, he pensando que primero podríamos tener un momento romántico, tu y yo" Finn puso sus manos en sus hombros y le dio un suave apretón, bajo su rostro y le beso en el cuello.

Estuvieron cenando mientras conversaban, se besaban y se cogían de la mano, mientras hablaban sobre Glee, canciones, musicales, que ayudaron a que Rachel se relajara, hasta que Finn decidió que era el momento de pasar a la acción, así en un momento que Rachel había dejado de hablar Finn levanto su mano y se la beso un instante, para después levantarse de la mesa.

"Amor, llego la hora" Rachel trago saliva mientras vio como Finn se fue un instante hacia la cocina y volvió con una tela negra entre sus manos.

"Finn…" Su voz sonaba con un cierto temor. El joven se acerco a ella y le puso uno de sus dedos en sus labios.

"Dijiste que confiabas en mi, ¿no?" Rachel asintió con su rostro "Perdiste una apuesta y se deben cumplir las apuestas, así que hoy tendrás que hacer lo que yo te diga"

"Voy a cumplir mi parte del trato, Finn" Se agacho hacia ella y le dio un beso suave. Se separo, se movió mientras se ponía detrás de ella poniendo el pañuelo que llevaba en sus manos en sus ojos.

"¿Ves algo?" Pregunto mientras ataba el pañuelo en su cabeza. Rachel susurro un suave no, mientras lo único que podía ver era una ligera luz procedente de la parte inferior del pañuelo, pero no podía ver más que negro.

Y antes de que pudiera seguir hablando sintió como Finn le aparto el pelo de su lado derecho dejando su cuello despejado. Rápidamente, sintió la punta de su lengua humedeciendo su cuello, para después sentir sus besos suaves haciéndole que la piel se le electrizara. Rachel gimió tras sus besos, mientras se sentía a expensas de que lo Finn pudiera hacerle. Rachel hecho la cabeza para atrás y justo en ese instante Finn apretó sus labios en su cuello sabiendo que le iba dejar marca.

"Finn, me vas a dejar marca" Se quejo Rachel. La joven siempre le había impedido que le dejara un chupetón en el cuello, pero Finn sonrió.

"Shh, recuerda la apuesta" Respondió con malicia cuando separo sus labios de su cuello. Rachel sabía que era demasiado tarde, así que se limito a morderse el labio inferior y dejar que Finn le hiciera lo que quisiera.

De repente, Finn se separo de ella, y escucho unos pasos que salían del comedor. "No te muevas" Rachel suspiro un instante, mientras se acomodo un poco mejor su espalda, escucho como los pasos volvían hacia ella, escucho unos sonidos sordos que no supo identificar y como Finn se movía por toda su casa. Rachel pareció escuchar como Finn subía y bajaba escaleras. Hasta que por fin, se acerco a ella le cogió de la mano y la ayudo a levantarse, y a caminar a la parte superior de su casa.

A pesar de que no podía ver, Rachel supo enseguida que estaba en su habitación, y como tras pasar ellos, cerró la puerta. Rachel se quedo en medio de su habitación quieta con los ojos vendados y sintiendo como esa situación le estaba haciéndose poner húmeda. Sentía como sus bragas de encajes blancas algo transparentes se empezaban a mojar.

De repente, sintió como Finn puso sus manos sobre sus hombros, dándose cuenta que estaba detrás suyo. Sus manos bajaron por sus brazos acariciándole, pero rápidamente fueron a su cintura, tirando de su jersey negro para sacarlo de la falda. Tiro de ella hacia arriba haciendo que Rachel levantara los brazos ayudándole a quitarse su ropa. Rápidamente, Rachel sintió en aire frio en su parte superior de su cuerpo cubierto solo por un sujetador blanco.

Rachel escucho un suspiro mientras sintió las manos en el broche del sujetador desabrochándolo y extrayéndolo fácilmente de su cuerpo. Rachel noto como sus pezones se pusieron duros y arrugados. Al instante escucho un gemido tras suyo.

"Eres tan hermosa" Susurro contra su oreja, mientras sus manos subieron a sus pechos, amasándolos suavemente retorciendo sus pezones. Finn tiro un poco de ellos mientras Rachel se tiro un poco para atrás apoyándose contra él, tras sentir que sus piernas se debilitaban.

Finn sintió como su pene se estiraba contra sus vaqueros. Rachel noto como las manos de Finn fueron extraídas de su cuerpo, y se separo de ella. Por un instante se quedo confusa ya que estaba en medio de su habitación medio desnuda y lo único que podía escuchar era sus respiraciones aceleradas.

Volvió a sentir sus manos en su cuerpo pasando sus manos en su cintura para después sentir como la atraía hacia él, pero esta vez de frente. Rachel sintió como sus labios en uno de sus pezones y sintió como succiono suavemente, para después pasar a su otro pezón para lamerlo.

Rachel hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, llevando sus manos pequeñas a su pelo apretándole más contra ella.

"No, mantén tus manos fuera" Ordeno Finn.

"¿Qué?" Respondió Rachel confundida inclinando la cabeza hacia abajo, de donde procedía la voz.

"No puedes tocarme a no ser que yo te lo diga" Ordeno con voz ronca. Rachel algo confundida le hizo caso y puso sus manos al lado de su propio cuerpo cogiendo con fuerza su propia falda mientras que Finn siguió lamiendo su pezón izquierdo, y tirando, retorciendo de su otro pezón.

Finn sintió como Rachel se estremeció, soltando un bramido fuerte. Tras hacerla sufrir durante un buen rato, se separo de ella y se quedo mirándola a su novia, medio desnuda solo con su falda, sus calcetines y sus zapatos. Sus pechos al aire libre con sus pezones duros apuntaban hacia fuera. Se quedo mirando mientras se quitaba su propia camisa, quedando su torso al aire libre, se quito con sus propios zapatos y sus calcetines.

"¿Finn?" Susurro sin saber donde estaba y giro su rostro cubierto como si pudiera mirarle.

"Estoy aquí" Murmuro. Finn cogió su pequeña mano, la entrelazo en la suya. Beso su mano con cariño y Rachel suspiro. Finn vio una sonrisa en su delicado rostro. Rachel sintió como su mano fue desplazado hasta el cuerpo de Finn, más concretamente en el torso de Finn.

"Tócame" Murmuro Finn, al mismo tiempo que dio un paso hacia ella para que no tuviera que estirar su mano tanto. Rachel levanto su otra mano y la paso por su torso acariciándole. Finn miro sus pequeñas manos como le acariciaban sus pezones. Levanto la mirada hacia su rostro medio tapado, su boca estaba entreabierta con su cabeza algo ladeado. Dejo que Rachel le acariciaba, mientras sus grandes manos fueron hacia su pelo y acariciaba sus mejillas con el pulgar. Finn se acerco mas a ella, le levanto el rostro y presiono sus labios contra los suyos metiendo su lengua en su boca. El beso fue salvaje mientras que apretó a su cuerpo sintiendo que sus pechos pequeños se apretaran contra sus abdominales.

Cuando Finn se separo, camino a su alrededor poniéndose de nuevo detrás suyo. Rachel sintió como Finn le bajaba la cremallera, dejando que la falda cayera al suelo. Finn se agacho pasando sus manos por todas sus piernas y ayudo a Rachel a quitarse sus zapatos. Finn le beso en su mejilla de su culo, y se volvió a levantar, puso sus manos en su cintura y le dio la vuelta. Miro un instante a Rachel estaba vez solo con sus calcetines y sus bragas blancas.

"Oh dios, Rachel" Murmuro cuando se dio cuenta que las bragas dejaban entrever la delgada línea del vello púbico de Rachel. Paso su índice dedo pasó por su vello hasta el principio de su raja. Finn bajo su mano y noto lo mojada que estaba. Rachel abrió sus piernas y echo la cabeza hacia atrás.

"Estas muy mojada" Finn cogió su mano conduciéndola al borde de su cama, haciendo que se siente. Finn se acerco más a ella y acaricio su pelo.

"Quítame la ropa" Murmuro Finn poniendo la mano de Rachel encima de sus vaqueros. Rachel desabrocho sus vaqueros y se los bajo con cuidado aunque Finn le ayudo a quitárselos. "Ahora los calzoncillos" Finn volvió a coger su mano y la puso encima de su pene por encima de sus calzoncillos, Rachel paso la mano por encima de su pene varias veces hasta que Finn le ordeno que se lo bajara. Así lo hizo mientras que Finn vio como su pene salto libre mientras Rachel le bajaba sus calzoncillos. Su pene rozo su rostro y Finn gimió.

Cuando consiguió quitarle los calzoncillos de sus piernas, Rachel volvió a enderezarse en el filo de la cama. Casi de manera inconsciente, se lamio los labios cuando se imagino al pene de Finn libre apuntando hacia arriba muy cerca de su cara, haciendo que el deseo se apoderada de ella. Casi al instante, noto como algo blando se posaba en sus labios entreabiertos.

Las manos de Finn se posaron en su cabeza acariciando su pelo, al mismo tiempo que Rachel abrió los labios mientras su pene entro casi al completo en su boca. Rachel gimió contra su pene al mismo tiempo que sentía como Finn movía sus caderas para sacar de nuevo su pene de su boca y volverlo a meter. Rachel succiono su pene mientras Finn volvía a repetir los movimientos. Finn no podía dejar de mirar para abajo viendo como desaparecía su polla en su boca durante un par de veces más, hasta que suavemente se retiro de su boca y rápidamente Rachel sintió los labios de Finn de nuevo besándola fuertemente mientras la tiraba para atrás hasta quedar tumbada.

Finn se levanto, la ayudo a ponerse de pie de nuevo, ocupando el sitio donde estaba Finn de pie hace unos instantes. Mientras que Finn se sentó al filo de cama, Rachel de enfrente de él. La mirada de Finn quedo fija en las bragas blancas que transparentaban su vello y traspasaba una mancha en ella.

Sus manos acariciaron sus muslos hasta sus bragas pasando un dedo por su raja por encima de la ropa interior. Finn notó la humedad a través de la ropa interior durante un instante, para volver a poner sus manos por sus muslos acercándola más hacia él, mientras su rostro se acerco al filo de sus bragas bajando por la tela, besándole por encima de la ropa interior. Llevo sus manos al filo de las bragas y se las bajo poco a poco.

Una vez que su ropa interior fue extraída de su cuerpo, amaso de nuevo sus muslos y cogió una de sus piernas y le obligo para que la apoyara su pie en el filo de la cama. De esta manera tenia una vista perfecta de su coño humedecido, abierta para él.

Finn pasó un dedo por sus labios humedecidos y utilizo su otro dedo para abrir sus labios más ampliamente. "Oh dios, estas tan mojada…" Finn levanto la mirada para ver su boca entreabierta y su ceño fruncido por la pasión.

Finn repaso su mirada por su cuerpo, cogió la mano de Rachel que reposaba en su propio muslo arañándose a sí misma por la pasión. Rachel dejó que su mano fuera a su centro. "Tócate para mi" susurro con la voz ronca por la anticipación.

Rachel le hizo caso y paso sus propios dedos por su humedad, busco su clítoris y empezó a acariciarse en círculos. Finn miraba hipnotizado sus dedos mientras su mano derecha fue hacia su pene acariciándose a si mismo tambien. Rachel llevo su otra mano mas para abajo e introdujo sus dedos dentro de ella.

Gimió fuertemente cuando se metió sus propios dedos, Finn gimió también fuertemente mirando como los dedos pequeños entraban y salían de su cuerpo. A la vez, Finn paso su mano por el cuerpo de Rachel hacia su pecho y tiro de su pezón. Rachel siguió acariciándose con sus manos, su mano derecha acariciaba su clítoris y los dedos de la mano izquierda entraban y salían rápidamente. Finn besaba su muslo izquierdo, mientras solo se escuchaba los gemidos de ambos en la habitación.

"Finn…"

"Córrete, córrete para mi" ordeno Finn cuando paso su lengua por su ingle. Rachel hecho la cabeza hacia atrás mientras se acariciaba más rápido. Finn noto como el cuerpo de Rachel empezó a templar y la sujeto a sus caderas cuando noto que empezaba a perder el equilibrio.

Rachel sintió como un fuego interno se amontono debajo de su estomago y grito fuertemente y se hecho para adelante, apoyándose contra Finn. El joven la cogió poniéndola encima de sus rodillas, mientras Rachel respiraba fuertemente mientras se apoyaba su rostro en su cuello. Finn aprovecho para acariciar su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que cogió la mano de Rachel y se la llevo a su boca chupando los dedos aun húmedos que habían estado en su interior. "Me encanta tu sabor"

Tras ello, Finn se levanto con ella en brazos y camino para tumbarla en la cama. "Túmbate mas para arriba" Le dijo ayudándola a acomodarse, poniéndole las almohadas bajo su cabeza. Una vez que estaba bien posicionada y cómoda, Finn cogió uno de sus brazos y los levanto para arriba. Rachel sintió como de repente era atada con algo en su muñeca.

"Finn…"

"Shh, tranquila" Mientras ataba su otra mano al poste de la cama. Rachel estaba inmovilizada, aunque en realidad Finn no le había atado demasiado fuerte, ya que los nudos del pañuelo estaban atados sin demasiada fuerza, pero aun así, Rachel sabía que estaba bajo su merced. Durante unos minutos que parecieron horas, simplemente escucho la respiración fuertemente de Finn y seguido de la fricción de la carne contra la carne.

Sin duda, Finn la estaba mirando mientras Rachel se imaginaba a si misma, desnuda con sus calcetines hasta la rodilla, atada a la cama y sintió como el deseo se hacia mucho mas intenso en su estomago. "Creo que no voy a poder olvidar esta imagen de mi mente" Susurro Finn seguido de un gemido.

No tardo en sentir sus manos en sus pechos de nuevo, y la cama se hundía un poco a uno de los lados. Escucho unos sonidos que no supo definir. Sin previo aviso, un abundante líquido espeso cayó sobre su pecho. Rachel arqueo la espalda, por la sensación del líquido espeso sobre sus tetas.

"No te muevas" Murmuro justo cuando el liquido espeso le caía en el pezón izquierdo. A continuación, la lengua de Finn empezó a chupar el líquido espeso sin dejar ninguna gota. En un momento determinado, mientras chupaba uno de sus pezones Finn llevo uno de sus dedos manchados de líquido hacia su boca. Rachel chupo su dedo saboreando el sabor dulce del chocolate. Finn quien chupaba su pezón, levanto la mirada para ver como su dedo desaparecía de la boca de Rachel.

Finn sentía que se podía correr solo con esa imagen, Rachel con los ojos vendados, chupando su dedo, atada a su cama mientras chupaba uno de sus deliciosos pezones. Finn se enderezo de nuevo, mientras cogió una fresa con chocolate, mientras repasaba con ella, su nariz, sus comisuras de los labios hasta que se la puso en la boca, permitiendo que Rachel chupara primero el chocolate y después mordiera la fresa.

"¿Te gusta?" murmuro. Rachel respondió mientras tragaba parte de la fresa "Me encanta" Finn cogió otra fresa recubierta con chocolate y esta vez, en cuanto Rachel sintió la fresa contra sus labios comenzó a jugar con la fresa, restregándola por su lengua provocando un gemido de Finn. Estuvo un buen rato jugando con las fresas y el chocolate restregándolas por su cuerpo y su rostro.

Finn se levanto de la cama mientras se deslizo a la parte inferior de la cama. Rachel sintió sus manos en sus piernas, mientras le decía "Dobla las piernas hacia arriba" Rachel le hizo caso, dándose cuenta que estaba expuesta completamente hacia él, mientras Finn le toco el muslo para que ampliara mas la longitud.

"Eso es" Murmuro "Eres tan sexy" Finn paso sus manos por los muslos de Rachel hasta llegar a su centro mientras con sus dedos abrió mas sus labios resbaladizos.

"Oh Dios" Gimió Rachel cuando se dio cuenta que el aliento de Finn estaba justo allí. De repente, sintió como el chocolate resbalaba sobre su pubis, cayendo por su raja. A continuación, la lengua de Finn comenzó a lamer todo el chocolate centrándose en el clítoris donde le prestó bastante atención. Paso su lengua por todo su centro de arriba abajo llevándose parte del chocolate mezclado con la de su propia humedad.

Finn levanto la mirada, mientras le lamia viendo como Rachel movía su cabeza soltando un gemido bastante fuerte. Finn volvió a mirar su centro y esta vez utilizo su dedo para pasarlo por su centro y meterlo en su interior, tan humedecido por el orgasmo anterior. Rachel no tardo en llegar al orgasmo de nuevo, pero Finn no dejo, ya que abrió sus labios vaginales y metió su lengua en su apertura. Rachel levanto las caderas contra boca de él.

Finn no podía mas, rápidamente se separo de ella, fue hacia el cajón cogiendo uno de sus condones con rapidez el condón fue colocado por su larga longitud se posiciono encima de ella, sus brazos al lado de su cabeza.

"Cariño, necesito follarte duro" Dijo de repente. Rachel simplemente gimió como respuesta sintiendo como Finn restregaba su pene por su entraba. Ambos gimieron cuando entro dentro de ella, y Finn agacho su rostro dándole un beso. Rachel hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, las embestidas fueron cada vez más fuertes. Finn salía y entraba de ella con gran velocidad. "Finn necesito tocarte" Finn miro a su novia con sus ojos vendados, con la boca abierta y el deseo se apodero de él. "Lo siento, cielo, hoy no" Le dijo mientras Rachel soltó un gemido desaprobación, pero seguido de un gran gemido cuando Finn cogió sus pies envueltos todavía con los calcetines blancos apoyándoselos en los hombros, para seguir moviéndose. Finn sintió como Rachel llegaba de nuevo al orgasmo, mientras se apretaba a su alrededor y Finn le miro fijamente a ella para observar como hecho la cabeza hacia atrás mientras grito debajo suyo.

Casi al instante sintió su propio orgasmo, soltó las piernas de Rachel, dejándose caer encima de Rachel gimiendo fuertemente. Rachel envolvió sus piernas a la cintura de Finn mientras que el joven abrazo fuertemente a Rachel al mismo tiempo que le daba pequeños besos en las mejillas y el cuello.

Cuando sus respiraciones fueron más regulares, se separo de ella un poco, cosa que le permitió quitarle la venda de los ojos, Rachel le miro con una sonrisa en los labios. Finn beso su nariz y se levanto sus manos para desatarla. En cuanto se sintió libre, Rachel paso sus manos por la espalda de Finn abrazándole, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello. Se quedaron entrelazados durante unos minutos.

"¿Estas bien?" Murmuro Finn tras unos minutos, preocupado de que no le hubiera gustado o que se hubiera sentido mal en algún momento.

"Si, Finn estoy muy bien" Le dijo mientras acariciaba su nariz contra la suya. "Ha sido impresionante, debemos hacer mas apuestas como estas" dijo mientras se reía.

"Si, cuando tú quieras…" Murmuro Finn.

"Y la próxima vez, ganaré yo la apuesta, el otro día tuviste suerte pero la próxima vez ganare yo y podre hacer contigo lo que quiera" Le dijo mientras le mostraba su cara de superioridad.

"No lo creo, Rach… Aceptémoslo, que durante estos dos años hayas estado ganando a los bolos no era casualidad"

"¿Qué estas queriendo decir? ¿Qué me dejabas ganar?"

"Siempre no, pero alguna vez si…"

"Oh venga ya, no te creo" Finn le miro sonriente, mientras que Rachel se dio cuenta que en realidad Finn había hecho la apuesta a sabiendas que iba a ganar. "!Eres un tramposo, sabias que ibas a ganar, por eso hiciste la apuesta¡" Dijo enfadada, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se giraba dándole la espalda a Finn.

"Rach… no te enfades" Murmuro preocupado porque su novia se hubiera enfadado de verdad, pero Rachel solo sonrió.

De repente, Finn vio como Rachel se enderezo y se ponía encima suyo a horcajadas, "No podría enfadarme porque a pesar de que eres un tramposo, porque lo eres… me has hecho pasar una gran noche" Finn sonrió abiertamente, satisfecho mientras sentía que su orgullo crecía mas y mas.

"Me alegro mucho" Finn la cogió del cuello mientras la bajaba para besarle "Te quiero, Rachel" Rachel beso sus labios mientras sentía algún resto de chocolate desecho en su boca.

"¿Nos vamos a dormir?" Pregunto Finn. Rachel negó con la cabeza "No me apetece dormir" Dijo Rachel mientras Finn le miro extrañado.

"¿Qué quieres hacer?" Le pregunto intentando saber las intenciones de su novia. De repente, Finn vio como Rachel se inclino y cogió el pote de chocolate y esparció un poco de su chocolate por su torso.

"¿Qué tal si acabamos el chocolate y las fresas?" Murmuro Rachel mientras saco su lengua y lamio un poco de chocolate que había en el ombligo de Finn. Sonrió abiertamente mientras sintió su pene estirarse otra vez y sabiendo que sería una noche muy larga.


	7. Nota de la autora

Hola,

Al ver que en los últimos capítulos que he colgado he tenido muy pocos rewiers pero sin embargo, he visto que tengo muchos lecturas y muy pocas personas que me comentan, me estoy planteando dejar la historia. Me gustaría saber cuales es vuestra opinión al respecto. Ya que si veo que no gusta o cambio algunas cosas o por el contrario dejo de escribir esta.

Gracias. Espero de verdad vuestros comentarios tanto Positivos o negativos!


	8. Capitulo 7 - Locuras

**Hola! Realmente pensaba que no gustaba tanto, por eso propuse dejar de escribir la novela ya que era una sensación que tenia y parecia justo dejar un mensaje para aquellas personas que lo leian y que si que me habian comentado siempre. Pero al ver que he recibido mas mensajes de los que esperaba, vuelvo a escribir de nuevo. Asi que espero que os guste este nuevo capitulo y espero opiniones. **

**Muchisimas gracias de verdad! :)**

_**Capitulo 7**_

"Finn, has cantado muy bien '_More than a Women'_ estoy segura que _'Stayin Alive'_ lo harás genial también" Murmuro mientras entraban en su habitación.

Finn entro detrás de ella, con la mochila en el hombro viendo como su novia se sentaba en el filo de su cama y se quitaba la chaqueta esperando la respuesta de Finn. Rachel le miro para arriba mientras Finn apoyó la mochila en la cama y sacaba las partituras de la mochila.

"Lo sé, Rach, pero necesito tu ayuda, no sé si llego a las notas correctamente, quiero que me des tu opinión" Dijo mirando a su novia dándole las partituras. "¿Además podrías hacer la parte de Santana y Mercedes?"

"Está bien" Le sonrió y bajo la mirada hacia las partituras para memorizar las notas que Finn y ella misma tenía que cantar mientras de manera inocente balanceo sus piernas de adelante hacia atrás esperando que Finn se pusiese a cantar.

Finn carraspeo su garganta, cogió la silla del escritorio poniéndola enfrente de ella sentándose, tarareo un momento encontrando el ritmo de la canción. A pesar de que debería estar acostumbrado a cantar delante de su novia, siempre sentía algo de nervios cuando tenía que cantar delante de ella. Vio como Rachel le sonrió y Finn comenzó a cantar.

Tras cantar Finn, Rachel canto la parte que correspondía a Santana y Mercedes. Una vez que acabo, Rachel felicito a Finn aunque le corrigió algunas notas.

Volvieron a cantar unas tres veces más la canción, aunque esta vez con la música de la cancion de fondo ayudando a que no perdiera el ritmo. En un momento determinado mientras que Finn estaba cantando su parte, Rachel cansada de llevar sus zapatos con un poco de tacón se los quito y cruzo sus piernas en forma de indio.

Lo que no se dio cuenta es que al cruzar sus piernas con sus calcetines negros, el vestido rojo se levanto lo suficiente para que Finn viera su ropa interior. Finn quien hasta ese momento estaba concentrado en llegar a las notas de la canción, no pudo evitar bajar la mirada hasta su ropa interior blanca con pequeños lunares negros. Rachel se dio cuenta de que su novio bajo la mirada hacia su vestido levantado y como la nota que le correspondía a esa frase fue claramente desafinada.

"Finn, ¿Qué estas mirando?" Pregunto Rachel seria, Finn algo aturdido, dejo de cantar y levanto la mirada hacia su rostro.

"Na- nada" Murmuro nervioso, casi sin quererlo, noto como las mejillas se le pusieron rojas. Rachel sonrió un instante y pero volvió a ponerse seria, miro su entrepierna como aparecía su bulto contra sus vaqueros.

"A mí me parece que sí, ¿que estabas mirando?" Murmuro suavemente mientras con un suave movimiento se levanto mas el vestido dejando que Finn le viera mejor la ropa interior. Finn no sabía que decir así que simplemente miro a Rachel y volvió a bajar la mirada al mismo tiempo que Rachel deshizo sus piernas dejando que cayeran en el filo de la cama un poco más abiertas de lo normal.

"Finn, creo que todavía tienes que ensayar la canción, te queda bastante por llegar a las notas" Le dijo, haciendo que Finn levantara su rostro mientras hizo un ruido con la garganta intentado relajar su cuerpo. Rachel no pudo evitar sentirse excitada, mientras le veía como Finn intentaba controlarse. Una idea se le vino a la cabeza.

"Sí, claro" Murmuro mientras intentaba concentrarse. Respiro profundamente, volvió a poner la canción de su Ipad de nuevo y empezó a cantar otra vez, pero apenas empezó a cantar las primeras notas de la canción vio como Rachel se levanto, metió las manos por debajo de su vestido y se dejo que su ropa interior cayeran al suelo. Los ojos de Finn se abrieron por completo y dejo de cantar.

"Kurt y Burt están abajo" murmuro cuando Rachel se sentó de nuevo en la cama. Y cruzo las piernas, mirando a Finn. El joven gimió mientras veía como las piernas de Rachel se cruzaban, Finn podía ver un poco de su pubis depilado y un línea de pelo en él, inconscientemente, Finn se lamio los labios.

"Ya lo sé, Finn" Rachel sonrió encogiendo sus hombros mientras veía el deseo en sus ojos y como su bulto en sus pantalones era ya muy difícil de disimular "Te recuerdo que todavía que te queda mucho, para que te salga bien, quizá deberíamos llamar a Kurt para ver qué opina"

"¿Qué?" Murmuro sorprendido "No, Rach…" Negó rápidamente, pero ya era demasiado tarde, porque el nombre de Kurt ya había salido de la boca de Rachel. Rachel le sonrió con cierta malicia, mientras vio como con un suave movimiento de su pie Rachel empujo sus bragas debajo de la cama.

"¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo Rachel?" Murmuro, escuchando como Kurt subía las escaleras. Rachel solo le miro como fue hasta la cama cogió una de sus almohadas, sentándose de nuevo, poniéndola encima de sus muslos intentando tapar la erección de sus pantalones.

"Relajate Finn"

Un molesto Kurt apareció por la puerta, ya que había sido interrumpido en una de sus películas preferidas. Kurt miro a la pareja, quien Rachel estaba sentada en el filo de su cama con sus piernas colgando de la cama cruzadas por el tobillo descalza con sus calcetines negros, mientras que su hermanastro estaba sentado en su silla del escritorio con una almohada en sus muslos y encima de ellos unas partituras. Rachel le sonrió mientras que Finn le miraba un poco angustiado.

"Kurt, quiero saber tu opinión sobre la canción que tiene que cantar Finn para mañana en el Glee Club pero yo creo que necesita ensayar mas, pero haber qué opinas…" Finn vio de refilón como Rachel volvió a cruzar las piernas y Finn solo le dedico una sonrisa a su hermano, mientras que Rachel volvía a hablar "Ven Kurt siéntate aquí" Le dijo mientras se movió un poco para al lado para que se sentara a su lado, de manera que al moverse, Finn pudo ver su pubis casi con totalidad.

"¿Finn, estas bien?" Murmuro su medio hermano al verle que parecía no responder.

"Si, solo que… me está costando mucho esta canción" Murmuro mirando a Rachel.

"Cuando quieras" Murmuro Rachel mientras abrió un poco más las piernas dejando ver su centro. Finn miro a su hermano, evitando así el contacto con su novia y empezó a cantar un poco mas desafinado de lo normal.

Cuando termino, Kurt puso una cara un poco extraña y le dijo que debía ensayar un bastante mas. Tras esto, Kurt se despidió de la pareja y salió de la habitación. Cuando la puerta se cerro, Finn miro a Rachel, mientras que la joven sonreía.

"¿A que estás jugando, Rach?"

"A nada, Finn, solo quería que Kurt te diera una opinión de la canción y yo creo que necesitas todavía ensayar mas, así que no saldremos de aquí hasta que no la hagas perfecta" Finn vio como Rachel se levanto, se dirigió a la puerta cerrándola con el pestillo.

"Rachel… para, están abajo, no podemos hacer nada"

"Finn, no sé de qué me estás hablando" Dijo inocentemente como si no supiera lo que quería decir Finn, Rachel se giro y camino hacia él "Yo solo quiero que hagas esta canción perfecta" Murmuro cuando ya estaba enfrente de él. Las manos de Finn fueron a sus caderas levantado un poco su vestido, mientras que Rachel se inclino hacia el Ipad poniendo de nuevo la música en modo repetición solo la parte en el que Finn tenía que cantar.

"Si lo haces bien tendrás una recompensa" Rachel empujo con su rodilla derecha suavemente las piernas de Finn para que ampliara sus muslos para tener más espació, cuando hubo más espacio, Rachel se arrodillo entre ellas.

"Rachel…" Gimió cuando la vio como se arrodillaba entre sus piernas.

"Canta" Murmuro ya que la música empezaba a sonar mientras las manos de Rachel acariciaba sus muslos por encima de los vaqueros. Durante las primeras notas, Finn intento concentrarse y no mirarla, pero sintió como sus pequeñas manos se posaban encima de su bulto acariciándole de arriba hacia abajo. "Muy bien" Le dijo Rachel, tras haber cantado su estrofa.

Finn cantaba mientras sentía como las manos de Rachel le desabrochaban su pantalón.

Pocos segundos después el pene de Finn salto libre, mientras que la joven le cogió su miembro empezando a acariciarlo de arriba abajo. Nada mas notar la mano de Rachel en su pene la voz de Finn se convirtió en un gemido. "Muy mal, Finn" Las manos de Rachel se separaron de su cuerpo y fueron a su cara para que le miraran.

"Babe, se que puedes hacerlo bien, si lo haces bien… ya sabes" Murmuro Rachel, mientras acerco su cara y le beso dulcemente. Rachel se separo de él cuando la música volvía a la estrofa y Finn volvió a cantar de nuevo. Rachel volvió a pasar su mano a su pene de arriba abajo pasando el pulgar por su punta, escuchando como Finn cantaba las notas razonablemente bien a pesar de las circunstancias. Finn miraba las manos de Rachel mientras intentaba cantar. Sus manos se movieron un par de veces más, hasta que Finn vio como Rachel inclino su rostro y aun con la mirada puesta en el rostro pecoso de Finn, Rachel metió la punta en su boca. El gemido fue mas profundo que el anterior.

"Shht, sigue cantando" Le ordeno, Finn suspiro volviendo a entornar la canción viendo como la lengua de Rachel empezó a lamerle la punta de su pene como su fuera un chupa-chup.

"Mierda, Rachel no voy a poder" Finn llevo sus manos a su pelo acariciándole mientras le cogió un puñado de pelo, al mismo tiempo que Rachel lo saco de su boca, pasando la lengua por su longitud.

"¿El qué? ¿Cantar? ¿O correrte?" Dijo con una sonrisa. En otras circunstancias Finn se hubiera sorprendido de su vocabulario pero en ese instante, no podía cuestionar nada.

"Las dos cosas" Susurro.

"Finn, vuelve a intentarlo" Finn comenzó a cantar mientras la boca de Rachel metió la mitad de su miembro, Finn cerró los ojos cantando mas grave de lo que la canción requería. Rachel saco su miembro de su boca y paso su lengua por toda su longitud mientras su mano se posaba en la base de su pene.

"Una vez más, Finn" le dijo instándole a cantar una vez más. Finn comenzó a cantar otra vez y Rachel se volvió a meter su pene en su boca, subiendo y bajando su cabeza por toda su longitud.

Soltó un gemido bastante grande dejando de cantar y en esta ocasión, Rachel no dijo nada, ya que simplemente dejo que gimiera mientras se metía su polla entera en la boca para a repetir sus movimientos. Finn gimió mas profundamente y Rachel dio gracias a que la música estuviera bastante alta para que ni Burt ni Kurt supieran lo que estaba pasando.

"Rach, me voy a…" Murmuro, mientras tiro de su pelo para apartarla de su pene. Sin embargo, Rachel pareció no hacerle caso mientras sentía que su cuerpo se ponía rígido. Un segundo más tarde, Rachel sintió una oleada de líquido caliente golpeaba la parte trasera de su garganta, mientras Finn soltaba bastantes gemidos. El joven hecho la cabeza hacia atrás respirando fuertemente, mientras Rachel seguía chupando su polla con sus labios y su lengua hasta que su cuerpo se relajo y su miembro volvió a estar a un estado semi-erecto.

Finn simplemente se quedo allí intentando recuperar el aliento, mientras Rachel le volvió a poner su pene con cuidado dentro de su ropa interior y cerro la cremallera.

"Oh, Dios Rachel" murmuro mientras acaricio su mejilla y agacho su rostro buscando sus labios desesperadamente, cogiéndola por debajo de sus brazos poniéndola encima de su regazo.

Rachel se quedo sentada en sus piernas mientras que la joven se acomodo escondiendo su rostro en su cuello. "Gracias, Rachel" Le susurro dándole un beso dulce en su nariz "Aunque estas loca" Le dijo haciendo reír a Rachel.

"Lo se…" Rachel noto como las manos de Finn levantaban su vestido y separaba sus muslos, paso sus puntas de sus dedos por sus muslos mientras caminaban hacia su centro. Finn pasó los dedos por su pubis hasta encontrar su centro húmedo. Rachel se apretó la frente en el cuello y gimió.

"¿Crees que podrías cantar _Don't Rain On My Parade _mientras te acarició?" El dedo de Finn acarició el clítoris en círculos, Finn levanto la falda para verla mejor como sus dedos bajaron tanteando su entrada. Rachel arqueo su espalda, sintiendo el dedo empezaba a entrar dentro suyo.

"Rachel, Finn" Ambos escucharon en ese preciso instante la voz de Burt. Rachel y Finn se separaron casi al instante, mientras que Finn fue a abrir la puerta. Rachel se sentó en la cama sintiendo que la vergüenza se instalaba en su cuerpo. Rachel escucho como Burt le pedía a Finn que le ayudara aquella tarde con un coche. Finn se despidió de Rachel con un beso y le pidió disculpas, un gesto que solo ella podía entender.

* * *

Horas más tarde, Finn entro en su habitación después de trabajar un par de horas en el taller. Se sentó en la silla de su escritorio, algo cansado se quito los zapatos y justo en ese instante se dio cuenta de algo.

Las bragas de Rachel todavía estaban debajo de su cama. Finn gimió con la sola idea de que Rachel se había ido a su casa sin ropa interior. Su novia estaba loca, lo sabía y a veces no sabía por dónde le iba a sorprender y ese tipo de cosas solían sorprenderle bastante.

**_"Cariño, ¿no has echado en falta nada mientras te ibas? _**

Le escribió mientras cogía su ropa interior y la guardaba en su cajón. Finn sonrió ampliamente mientras esperaba que Rachel le respondiese. Rachel en ese momento estaba estirada en su cama pensando en lo que había hecho aquella tarde. Cada vez se sentía más confianza con su cuerpo y sentía con ganas de experimentar con Finn respecto al sexo.

Rachel escucho el móvil vibrar en aquel instante e inclino su cuerpo cogiendo su móvil y leyó su mensaje, mostrando una sonrisa.

**_"Si, mis bragas... :P" _**

Claro que se había dado cuenta, jamás había hecho una cosa como esa y fue una sensación entre extraña y al mismo tiempo excitante. Y es que cuando llego a casa, Rachel estaba mas que excitada. Aquello no había sido nada premeditado, sino que de los nervios de que por poco podía haber sido pillados infragantis, Rachel salió corriendo de casa de Finn.

**_"Con solo pensarlo, me he puesto malo" _**

**_"Lo sé, he llegado a casa muy excitada Finn, te necesito" _**

Y era cierto, había pasado toda la tarde excitada, con ganas de tener sexo con su novio, y es que en realidad, le había dejado a medias. Sabía que no era culpa de Finn, pero no soportaba que le dejaran a medias.

**_"¿De verdad?"_**

**_"Si…" _**

Finn empezó a escribir un mensaje, pero el móvil de Finn vibró en sus manos viendo como era la llamada de Rachel rápidamente acepto la llamada poniéndoselo en la oreja.

**_Rach, ¿Estás bien? _**

**_No, te necesito aquí conmigo, cariño. _**

**_Lo sé… Lo siento, Rach, siento haberte dejado a medias. _**

**_ No tienes la culpa, pero estoy realmente excitada desde entonces. ¿No podemos vernos?_**

**_Cielo, son las 10 de la noche, es realmente tarde, deberíamos dormirnos ya…_**

**_Oh Finn, necesito un poco de alivio. _**

Rachel paso su mano izquierda por su cuerpo mientras se acarició su pecho por encima de la ropa y poco a poco, metió su mano por debajo de la ropa del pijama. Finn gimio tras escuchar aquella última frase, y al notar como su voz era mas profunda y su respiración se aceleraba. Casi sin quererlo, salieron las preguntas de su boca.

**_¿Te estás tocando, babe?_**

**_Mmm, si. _**

**_ ¿Estas húmeda? _**

**_Si, Finn, me estoy tocando… Estoy muy húmeda. _**

Rachel rodeo con sus dedos su clítoris dándole pequeños círculos, Rachel gimio mientras que sintió su centro volverse mas húmedo. Por su parte, Finn se paso la mano por encima de su pijama y se acarició por encima de la ropa.

**_Cariño, imagínate que soy yo… imagina que tus dedos son mis dedos…_**

**_¿Si estuvieras aquí, que me harías? _**

Los suspiros y los gemidos se escuchaban al otro lado del teléfono mientras que Rachel se introducía un dedo en su interior. Finn suspiro mientras entro en contacto con su propio miembro, empezó a mover su mano de arriba abajo.

**_¿De verdad quieres saberlo?_**

Pregunto Finn para asegurarse de que podía hablar de una manera mas inapropiada, en definitiva hablar sucio. Por regla general, Rachel no permitía que Finn hablara de manera 'sucio' a no ser que estuvieran manteniendo relaciones sexuales.

**_Por favor, Finn…_**

**_Lo primero que haría, es acariciar esos preciosos pechos y chupar esos pequeños pezones hasta que se pusiesen duros y arrugados en mi boca mientras y comenzaras a gemir. Después de chuparlos bajaría toda mi lengua por tu estomago, hasta llegar a tu coño, pasar mis dedos por encima de él_**

Los gemidos eran más intensos a través del teléfono y Finn no pudo evitar acariciarse más rápido. Mientras Rachel arqueo su cuerpo mientras cerraba los ojos imaginándose lo que Finn estaba relatando.

**_ y sentir lo húmedo que estas, sentir como mis dedos se quedan completamente húmedos nada mas con pasarlos. Después meteré dos de mis dedos en tu interior, moviéndolos como si fuera mi polla y cuando estés mas que mojada, los remplazare por mi boca metiendo mi lengua en ti, hasta que te corrieras en mi oca, chupándote y lamiéndote… y despues… _**

Finn hablaba mientras escuchaba los gemidos y los suspiros de Rachel al otro lado del teléfono y al mismo tiempo él mismo se imaginaba lo que estaba haciendo, mientras se tocaba a su mismo mientras hacia esfuerzos por mantener la voz serena. Finn iba a seguir hablando, pero en ese mismo instante escucho como Rachel gimió fuertemente, sabiendo Finn que Rachel acababa de llegar a su orgasmo.

**_Oh dios Finn…_**

Murmuro Rachel seguido casi de un grito. Finn solo con escuchar sus gemidos fuertes, no pudo evitar llegar a su orgasmo también. Ambos se quedaron en sus sitios, gimiendo durante los próximos minutos mientras que lo único que se escucho fue las respiraciones de ambos intentando volver a la normalidad.

**_¿Finn?_**

Murmuro Rachel contra el teléfono, mientras se incorporaba un poco para taparse con las sabanas y se acomodaba la ropa bien.

**_Si, cielo, ¿estás mejor?_**

Finn suspiro de nuevo mientras se dejo caer en la cama también mientras descansaba. Cerro los ojos mientras escuchaba la voz de su novia a través del aparato.

**_Oh gracias Finn, pero aun así, te necesito aquí. Me encantaría que estuvieras aquí conmigo. _**

**_Lo sé, a mi me encantaría estar contigo ahora. _**

**_Es realmente excitante tener sexo telefónico, pero nada puede compararse al real._**

**_Lo sé, amor, tener sexo así, es muy frio… Te echo de menos. _**

**_Yo también… _**

Y es que si había algo que les gustaba de hacer el amor, era los momentos de después, Finn le encantaba tener a su novia encima suyo mientras sentía la piel de gallina mientras le acariciaba hasta quedarse dormida, esa intimidad plagados de besos, abrazos y de ternura era la mejor sensación del mundo.

**_¿Sabes lo que me encanta cuando hacemos el amor? _**

Rachel suspiro escuchando esa voz suave, dulce y relajada de Finn que tenía cuando compartían esos momentos de intimidad. Rachel cerró los ojos mientras le escuchaba suavemente disfrutando de esa intimidad y de cómo solo su voz podía hacerle que sentir como la piel se le electrizaba.

**_¿El qué?_**

**_Cuando acabamos… me encanta abrazarte sintiendo tu cuerpo desnudo encima mío, como tu cuerpo se estremece mientras te abrazo o te beso, me encanta tus suspiros, tus susurros, me encanta ver como tus ojos brillan por el amor y el deseo… _**

**_Oh ¡Finn!_**

Murmuro Rachel con una risita nerviosa, mientras se tapaba la cara con la mano libre sintiendo algo de vergüenza, mientras se sentía la mujer más amada del mundo.

**_Te quiero mucho, Rach._**

**_ Yo también te quiero._**

Y tras esa declaración estuvieron hablando un poco mas hasta que decidieron que era el momento de irse a dormir, mientras Finn le prometía en cuanto tuviese una oportunidad le recompensaría por haberle dejado a medias. Se despidieron dedicándose un beso y ambos no pudieron evitar dormirse con una sonrisa en los labios.


	9. Capitulo 8 - Baile de graduación

**Capitulo 9 "Post-Baile de graduación parte 1" **

Sus labios se movían lentamente en un beso sensual y dulce, el final de la canción cantada por Santana y Quinn se filtraba por sus oídos, mientras hacían caso omiso a los pequeños murmullos y exclamaciones de alegría de sus compañeros. El balanceo de sus cuerpos había quedado detenido por su beso, un beso que parecía no tener fin y que ninguno de los dos quería que terminara.

Rachel separo sus labios a escasos milímetros de su boca, con su nariz rozando la suya, los ojos cerrados cogiendo un poco de aire, para volver a presionar sus labios a los de Finn, ajenos que la música había cambiado a una mas movida y sus compañeros, empezaban a moverse alrededor del Rey y la Reina del baile de Graduación. Pero ellos seguían en su mundo, Finn apretó un poco más sus manos en su espalda, inclinando de nuevo su rostro abriendo un poco sus labios.

Rachel sintió la punta de la lengua de Finn contra sus labios, hasta introducirse en su boca, mientras que la joven gimió contra la suya, al mismo tiempo que levanto la mano para acariciar su nuca."Finn" Susurro suavemente contra sus labios. El joven se separo de ella mirándola fijamente a sus ojos entrecerrados. La respiración de ambos estaba alterada. Rachel sonrió suavemente. "¿Si?" le instó Finn para que le dijera lo que estaba pensando.

"He pensado que podríamos ir a la habitación del hotel" Finn analizo sus palabras y sonrió. No podía negar que Finn también había pensado en utilizar esa habitación y pasar la noche con su prometida."Me encantaría" Le respondió Finn. "Voy a pedirle la llave a Puck" Murmuro Finn, le dio un suave beso en los labios y se dio la vuelta en busca de su amigo Puck quien lo encontró bailando con Betty."Tio, ¿Me podrías dar la llave de la habitación?" Le pregunto a su amigo. Puck le dio una sonrisa picara "¿Esta noche hay tema con la Berry? Pero lo siento, amigo, pero se te han adelantado" Finn le miro con las cejas entornadas con confusión "¿Qué? ¿Quién?"

"Tu hermanastro y su novio, parece que tienen las mismas ideas que vosotros, lo siento, siempre os quedara la parte trasera del coche, no es muy cómodo pero sirve para un apuro" Le dio un suave golpe en la espalda y paso por su lado directo a otro vaso de ponche. Finn le miro como se fue y se giro para darle la mala noticia a su novia.

Finn se dirigió hacia su novia quien le esperaba en un lado de la pista a expensas de que viniera con la llave de la habitación. "¿Te la ha dado?" Pregunto impaciente, Finn se mordió el labio mientras contesto. "No, Kurt y Blaine la tienen" Murmuro Finn"¿Kurt y Blaine? Pero… Ohh no" Sentencio Rachel decepcionada, pero Finn se acerco a ella, mientras le ponía las manos en su cintura "Podemos coger otra habitación" Rachel le miro y le sonrió. "Vamos" Le respondió rápidamente mientras le cogía de la mano arrastrándole hacia fuera de que fiesta hacia el coche.

* * *

Cogidos de la mano llegaron a la habitación del mismo hotel donde pretendían hacer su anti-fiesta de graduación. Pero en esta ocasión, estaban allí por otro motivo. Finn abrió la puerta dejando pasar a Rachel primero, para después pasar él. La habitación era prácticamente como la otra, aunque algo más pequeña y con un gran espejo en el armario que estaba en la parte derecha de la habitación.

En cuanto la puerta se cerro, nada mas encender la luz, Rachel sintió los brazos de Finn alrededor de su cintura, abrazándola. Rachel se movió en sus brazos quedándose enfrente de él, pasando sus manos por su cuello, besándole de nuevo en sus labios. Dieron un paso hacia atrás, chocando la espalda de Rachel contra la pared. Y durante unos minutos se quedaron así, Rachel, entre la pared de la habitación del hotel y Finn, quien tenía su cuerpo pegado al suyo, besándose lentamente reanudando el beso que se habían dado en la fiesta.

Y es que aquella noche era diferente, Rachel se sentía diferente, no sabía si era por el hecho de que alguien le había elegido Reina del baile y no precisamente para burlarse de ella. O por las preciosas palabras de Finn que le había dicho apenas unas horas que todavía retumbaban en su cabeza.

_"Eres sexy" "Eres preciosa" "Eres una inspiración para todas las personas de esta habitación, igual que para mí" "Eres increíble"_

Finn noto como Rachel intensifico su beso y como se tuvieron que separar por la falta de aire. Apoyo su cabeza hacia atrás contra la pared, mientras Finn le beso su mejilla bajando por su cuello descubierto y centrándose en él. Sintió la lengua de Finn pasando de arriba abajo y sentir como su cuerpo temblaba "Finn, hazme el amor" Susurro de repente, mientras las manos de Rachel se fueron a su pelo. Finn levanto la mirada y le sonrió para buscar sus labios. "Por supuesto, mi reina" Murmuro suavemente contra sus ellos.

Rápidamente, Rachel sintió las manos de Finn en su cintura dándole la vuelta, Rachel se apoyo sus manos contra la pared mientras sentía como Finn le bajaba la cremallera de su vestido de color salmón. Finn suspiro mientras le bajaba la cremallera dándose cuenta que no llevaba sujetador y su espalda quedaba al aire libre. El vestido cayo haciendo que la tela quedara arrugada en sus pies. Por un instante, Finn simplemente miro su espalda desnuda, bajando su mirada hacia su culo tapado por un 'culot' de encaje de color negro con algunas transparencias. "Oh, Dios Rach" Suspiro. Pero antes de tocar su cuerpo Finn sintió un calor por todo su cuerpo teniendo la necesidad de quitarse su propia ropa. Llevo sus manos hacia su ropa quitándose su propia chaqueta y su corbata tirándola al suelo. Rachel seguía contra la pared, quien simplemente sentía la mirada caliente de su novio que la devoraba.

Finn puso sus manos sobre sus mejillas de su culo y las acarició antes de pasar una mano mas para abajo por encima de la tela mientras Rachel echo la cabeza hacia atrás cuando Finn pasó un dedo por la raja por encima de su ropa interior. De mientras, Finn paso su otra mano por su cintura, acercando su cuerpo al suyo apretando contra él. Ella sintió como su piel desnuda rozaba contra la tela del pantalón de traje de Finn, sintiendo su dureza en el comienzo de ºsu trasero. La joven hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola contra su cuerpo, levantando sus manos hacia su cabeza acariciando su pelo arqueando un poco su espalda. Finn aprovecho para besar su cuello y subió sus manos hacia sus pechos. Los besos de Finn fueron bajando hacia su hombro pasando la lengua por su piel dulce mientras pellizco sus pezones entre sus dedos.

Durante los siguientes minutos, Finn se dedico a torturar a Rachel mientras jugaba con los pezones duros con una mano, mientras que con la otra bajo hasta su zona más sensible pasando los dedos por encima de la tela acariciándole y dándose cuenta de cómo la humedad traspasaba la tela. Sus dedos abrían sus labios por encima de la tela buscando su clítoris quien lo acarició en círculos. Cuando Rachel gimió, Finn separo sus manos de su cuerpo mientras que le ayudo a salir de su vestido que todavía estaba alrededor de sus pies, mientras que al mismo tiempo que le daba la vuelta de nuevo quedando frente a él. Finn pasó la mirada por su cuerpo, casi desnudo "Mi niña, eres preciosa"

Finn llevo sus manos a su propia camisa, deshaciendo uno a uno sus botones, mientras que Rachel le desabrochaba los botones por el final, mientras se miraban, estaban tan cerca que Finn no pudo evitar besarle mientras que ambos, a tientas, consiguieron quitarle camisa. Cuando lo consiguieron, Finn se desabrocho sus pantalones dejándolos caer al suelo.

Por fin ambos solo estaban con una sola pieza en su cuerpo. "Ven aquí" Le susurro Finn apretando su cuerpo al suyo, y casi sin previo aviso, sintió las manos en sus muslos alzándola, obligándola a abrazar sus piernas en sus caderas, solo tapando por sus calzoncillos a cuadros de color negros y rojos. Finn se tambaleo un poco, pero consiguió coger el equilibrio mientras busco desesperadamente sus labios al sujetándola por su espalda desnuda y su otra mano apretaba su nuca apretándole contra él, mientras profundizaba su beso.

Y allí de pie, casi desnudos, Rachel subida a la cadera de Finn siguieron besándose y casi sin aliento. En un momento determinado, cuando Finn sintió que perdía fuerzas en sus piernas, separo sus labios de la suya para adentrarse, por fin, en la habitación con ella a cuestas, hacia la cama donde con cuidado dejo a Rachel allí aunque no tardo en buscar sus labios de nuevo acomodándose encima suyo con sus piernas entrelazadas. Finn le rozo la boca con sus labios de forma provocativa antes de adentrar la lengua dentro en ella hasta que Rachel gimió extasiada con ese beso.

Rachel dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras salían pequeños gemidos de su boca cuando Finn hizo un camino de besos húmedos hacia sus pechos. Finn esbozo una sonrisa antes de sacar su lengua y pasarla por todo su pezón, para después atraparlo entre sus dientes y rodearlo con sus labios para chupar y succionar en su boca. Rachel arqueo la espalda suavemente mientras llevo sus manos a la cabeza de Finn apretándole más a ella. Y fue en ese instante cuando Finn abrió su boca un poco más en un intento de poder meterse su pecho entero en su boca, Rachel levanto la cabeza mirándole. Viendo como su novio disfrutaba chupando y lamiendo sus pechos.

Finn paso sus labios hacia el otro pecho acariciándole con la lengua. Tras pasarse un buen rato jugando con sus pezones duros haciendo que Rachel gimiera duro, bajo sus labios por su estomago hasta llegar al borde de su ropa interior. Con una mano se la puso en el muslo indicando que abriera mas sus piernas, bajo su mano acariciando su clítoris por encima de la tela, presionando un poco. Mientras le pegaba mordisquitos en su estomago. Hasta que Finn se canso y le puso los pulgares en la tela de su ropa interior bajándosela, por sus piernas.

"Dios eres tan hermosa" Murmuro pasando una mano por sus piernas acariciándole, para abrirle las piernas de nuevo. Rachel jadeaba mientras veía como la mirada de Finn estaba en su cuerpo, ver como su mirada se centraba en su centro rosado, húmedo. El joven deslizo un dedo por sus labios llevándose la humedad, para pronto volver a pasar de arriba abajo el dedo. Después levanto el dedo llevándoselo a la boca chupando la humedad que había en ella, haciendo ruidos de succión mientras Rachel le miraba jadeando mientras su pecho subía y bajaba. Rachel hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, cuando sus dedos volvieron a sus labios de su coño abriéndolos y sintió su lengua primero en su clítoris y después como succiono. Rachel arqueo la espalda gimiendo, Rachel llevo sus manos hacia su pelo, apretándole. Finn se separo un poco de su centro mientras utilizo sus dedos para adentrarlos en su entrada lentamente.

"Finn, te necesito dentro de mi" Murmuro Rachel mientras empujo sus hombros para que se apartase. Finn algo aturdido miro hacia arriba y le hizo caso, se separo de ella, se levanto en busca de sus pantalones que estaban tirados en el suelo al lado de la puerta. Algo torpe Finn se quito sus calzoncillos, mientras veía como Rachel seguía tumbada en la cama mirándole fijamente. Finn dejo su cartera en la mesa de noche, mientras se arrodillo entre las piernas de Rachel. Ella vio como Finn se puso en el preservativo en su polla erecta y sonrió cuando se inclino hacia ella de nuevo dándole un beso, sintiendo su pene rozando su estomago.

Ambos se dejaron embriagar por un ambiente de amor y de pasión, Finn se posiciono en su entrada mientras busco sus manos las entrelazo con ellas empujo sus caderas hacia delante comenzando a entrar en ella, mirándose a los ojos cuando entro profundamente en ella. Simplemente se quedo allí, un instante disfrutando de esa sensación. Finn gimió al sentir lo húmeda que estaba. Finn movió sus caderas para salir completamente de ella y volver a entrar en ella profundamente. Los gemidos de Rachel eran el mejor sonido que podía escuchar. Los movimientos de cadera fueron en aumento haciendo que ambos gimieran, Rachel araño su espalda y Finn escondió su rostro en su cuello.

"Dímelo otra vez… dime que soy sexy" Finn levanto su rostro que hasta ese momento estaba contra su cuello jadeando y centro su mirada en sus ojos, esa mirada de vulnerabilidad, mezclada por la pasión. Finn ralentizo sus movimientos de caderas, agacho su rostro y la beso. Un beso cargado de amor, de ternura, diciéndole sin palabras lo que quería oír, mientras su pene entraba y salía de ella lentamente.

"¿Quieres ver lo sexy, lo atractiva que eres?" Junto su frente contra la suya, con una conexión indescriptible, más allá de la conexión física. De repente Finn salió de ella y con un suave movimiento movió a Rachel poniéndola de lado en la cama, mientras Finn se ponía detrás de ella. "Mírate" Susurro Finn en su oreja cuando se acomodo detrás de ella con su torso pegado a su espalda, mientras le indicaba que se mirara al espejo que tenían enfrente. "Mírate lo sexy y hermosa que eres" Rachel se miro al espejo, desnuda tumbada de lado, sus pechos turgentes, sus curvas, sus caderas, mientras Finn repaso su mano desde uno de sus pechos hasta sus caderas, para coger su muslo y levantar su pierna para apoyarla contra la suya teniendo así sus piernas abiertas, mientras Finn se posicionaba con su pene rozando su centro. Rachel vio a través del espejo como Finn movía sus caderas rozándole su polla contra su centro. De esta manera tenía una vista perfecta de todo su cuerpo. "Ves, que hermosa eres" Le susurro contra su oreja, Finn no paraba de besar sus mejillas o su cuello, sin dejar de mirar al espejo para no perderse detalle de su cara. "Finn…Por favor"

"¿Qué?" "Por favor…" "¿Que cariño?" Mientras movía su pene simplemente rozándole contra sus labios, hasta que Finn llevo su mano hacia su pene y se posiciono la punta contra su entrada "¿Esto es lo que quieres?" Rachel echo la cabeza hacia atrás mientras la dejaba caer contra él mientras sentía como poco a poco entraba en ella de nuevo lentamente. "Abre los ojos y mírate" Le dijo Finn mientras se posicionaba para poner un brazo sujetándola por los hombros de manera que tenía acceso directo a sus tetas. Rachel simplemente clavo sus uñas en el antebrazo mientras Finn empezó a mover las caderas a un ritmo cada vez más salvaje mientras Rachel miraba hacia sí misma como Finn desaparecía en su cuerpo, hecho que la hizo sentir más excitada.

"Oh dios Rachel, eres tan sexy… Eres preciosa… Me vuelves loco" Repetía una y otra vez contra su oreja, mientras entraba y salía de ella. "Babe, córrete para mi, eres extremadamente sexy cuando te corres. Eres tan hermosa"

Rachel sintió como se empezaba a reunir una fuego bajo su estomago sintiendo como le llenaba profundamente la polla de Finn mientras su mano tiraba de su pezón y su otra mano acariciaba su clítoris fuertemente. "Mi niña te quiero tanto" Susurro repetidamente. Y de repente, grito tirando la cabeza hacia atrás y adelante en varias ocasiones mientras Finn la sujetaba mientras temblaba entre sus brazos. Finn sintió como se apretó varias veces alrededor de su polla y sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía entre sus brazos y casi al instante se vació en el preservativo. Y así, entrelazados se quedaron unos minutos, mientras Rachel giro la cabeza buscando sus labios.

Casi media hora después Finn y Rachel todavía seguían entrelazados, solo se había separado cuando Finn se había ido al baño para retirarse el preservativo, pero en cuanto volvió y se estiro a su lado volviendo a quedarse abrazados. "No quiero que acabe esta noche" Murmuro Rachel "Todavía no puedo creer que sea la reina del baile de graduación, era algo imposible para mi" Dijo mientras que Finn le apartaba el pelo de su rostro.

"Nada es imposible" Le dijo Finn, susurro suavemente con dulzura "Gracias, Finn, por darme esta noche" Su mirada estaba cargada de amor y de ternura. Finn agacho su rostro y le beso suavemente un beso dulce que poco a poco se fue transformando en mas apasionado.

"Finn ¿Tienes más preservativos?" Finn asintió con cabeza, mientras Rachel alargo la mano y cogió la cartera de Finn buscando los preservativos. "Finn ¿Tienes 5 condones? ¿Siempre llevas seis preservativos en la cartera?" Rachel los esparció en la mesita de noche, sorprendida por la cantidad que había. "Bueno en realidad siempre llevo tres, pero pensé que quizá hoy podríamos gastaríamos mas" Le explico a su novia que le miraba con una sonrisa. "Vaya, así que habías pensado en que esto sucediera"

"Por supuesto, tenía que celebrar que mi hermosa novia seria elegida reina del baile" Respondió Finn posicionándose encima de ella. "¿Te parece si gastamos uno más?" Alargo una mano cogiendo un condón mirándole con las cejas entornadas "Aunque quizá…" Murmuro Rachel separándose de Finn, justo cuando el joven se había inclinado para besarle "Debemos racionalizar para mañana…" Finn vio como Rachel se sentó al filo de la cama y empezaba a separar los preservativos, mientras Finn se reía viendo como su novia los separaba en dos montones. "¿Te parece que reservemos tres para mañana por la mañana?" Le pregunto a Finn girando ligeramente su rostro, el joven simplemente asintió "Me encanta hacerlo recién levantada" Dijo Rachel emocionada.

"Es su noche, así que usted decide, mi reina" Mientras le rodeaba con sus brazos en su cintura para que volviera a estirarse en la cama y volver a estirarse encima de ella. "¿Como quiere que le haga el amor ahora?" Le pregunto mirándola a los ojos fijamente. Finn vio un destello en sus ojos. "Quiero me folles" Finn le miro sorprendido por sus palabras, pero al mismo tiempo sintió como su pene se estiraba por la excitación. "¿Cómo quieres que te folle?" Le pregunto de nuevo por si quería en alguna manera especial, Finn levanto su mano pasando el pulgar por sus labios "Como tú quieras" Le respondió Rachel. .

Eso fue ello último que necesitaba escuchar para bajar su cabeza y besar sus labios duramente. Tras ese beso, Finn se separo de ella y le cogió de la cadera dándole la vuelta. "Ponte de rodillas" Rachel se apoyo en sus manos y se giro para ponerse en posición que Finn le había dicho. "Mirando hacia el espejo" Rachel trago saliva, moviendo su cuerpo para quedar apoyada con sus manos y sus rodillas contra la cama mirando fijamente al espejo. Rachel miro hacia el espejo viéndose a sí misma con su pelo colgando contra su cara.

Finn gimió al mirarla a través del espejo, bajo su mirada hacia su trasero y su cuerpo desnudo, paso las manos por sus mejillas de su trasero y bajo sus dedos por sus labios vaginales separándolos. "Abre un poco más" Le dijo dándole un suave apretón en su muslo. Rachel bajo la cabeza sintiendo sus dedos acariciándole de nuevo. "Finn…" Y casi sin previo aviso, Rachel sintió dos dedos dentro de su cuerpo. "Estas tan mojada" Le dijo empezando a mover sus dedos dentro y fuera retorciéndolos dentro de su cuerpo, haciendo que la joven gritara.

Rachel se miro a sí misma con su boca entreabierta, mientras detrás suyo Finn movía su mano dentro y fuera, volviendo loca. Saco sus dedos de su cuerpo y volvió a abrir de nuevo con sus dedos y de repente sintió su lengua en su apertura. Rachel gimió fuertemente, mientras Finn lamia la humedad que había dentro de ella. Finn jugó con su lengua mientras la entraba y volvía a salir. Los gemidos de Rachel eran lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación y Rachel bajo su rostro escondiéndola contra las sabanas por la pasión desbordante "Babe… No-no pares" Finn levanto la mirada un instante para ver a Rachel que levanto la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, mordiéndose el labio y sus pequeñas manos apretaba las sabanas en su puño. "Abre los ojos, mírate lo caliente que eres, mientras te follo con mi lengua" Rachel abrió los ojos mirándose a sí misma como se reincorporaba para ver sus mejillas rosadas por la pasión que sentía en ese instante.

Justo cuando Rachel sintió que la presión se amontonaba bajo su estomago y que comenzaba a temblar, se separo de ella rápidamente, seguido de un gemido de desaprobación de Rachel. Cuando miro a Finn, vio como el joven ya estaba posicionado detrás de ella, poniéndose el condón sobre su pene. Rachel vio como se acaricio un par de veces antes de ver como Finn llevo su pene por su culo dejándolo allí rozándole las mejillas de su trasero. Finn levanto la mirada para mirar a sus ojos a través del espejo.

Volvio a bajar la mirada hacia su cuerpo viendo como rozo su punta con su raja, y acariciando con ella su clítoris, hasta que presiono su punta en su entrada quedandose un instante así. Finn miro de nuevo hacia el espejo buscando su mirada y con un golpe rápido se adentro profundamente en ella. Rachel solto un gemido gutural bastante alto que Finn estaba seguro que todo el hotel podría haberla escuchado. Finn vio como Rachel cerro los ojos, y paso sus manos por las caderas sujetando firmemente cuando la noto debilitarse "Abre los ojos" Le dijo mientras le dio un golpe en su mejilla de su culo. Con un gemido Rachel abrió los ojos. Y lo miro mientras Finn empezó a moverse mas rápido, la habitación se lleno de los chasquidos de la carne chocando y los gemidos de ambos. Finn no podía dejar de ver como sus pechos que quedaban reflejados en el espejo rebotaban a cada una de las embestidas, mientras que Rachel no podía evitar mirarse a sí misma y a Finn mientras entraba y salía de ella. "Más rápido… Finn no pares" Y casi en ese instante sintió las manos de Finn como le cogía el pelo en un puño tirando de él echando su cabeza hacia atrás. Y fue en ese momento cuando Rachel se movió contra él hacia atrás, sintiendo como el orgasmo se apoderaba de ella. Y Sin poderlo evitar dejo caer su cuerpo boca abajo contra la cama respirando pesadamente.

Finn se apoyo sus manos a cada lado del cuerpo de Rachel mientras seguía moviéndose saliendo y entrando profundamente dentro de ella. Bajo su cara y le dio un suave beso en su hombro mientras sus embestidas se volvían más salvajes llegando a su propio orgasmo, cayendo encima de Rachel con cuidado de no aplastarla.

* * *

Finn llevo sus manos a sus pechos amasándolos mientras el único deseo que tenia en ese instante era libarse de una vez. Rachel había decidido torturarle. Tras coger las riendas de su tercer asalto, Rachel le había torturado con su lengua y su boca en su pene, hasta casi llevarlo al orgasmo. Pero cuando estaba a punto de estallar, Rachel se separo de él buscando el tercer preservativo de la noche. Rachel le sonrió mientras rasgaba el aluminio "Aguanta" Le susurro Rachel poniéndole el preservativo por todo su longitud. "Piensa en el cartero" Le murmuro cuando se posiciono en horcajadas encima de él.

Rachel empezó a moverse lentamente primero mientras Finn simplemente guiaba sus movimientos con sus manos en sus caderas para después acariciar su trasero. Después se apoyo contra sus codos mientras miraba fijamente como sus pechos rebotaban al ritmo de sus movimientos y los intento coger con su boca. Finalmente, Finn se levanto quedándose sentado, abrazándola por su cintura mientras ambos se movían, en un abrazo sensual.

"No voy a poder aguantar más" Murmuro Finn contra su oreja, Rachel lo sabía, así que le beso, mientras a tientas busco la mano de Finn, la cogió y la guio hasta su centro indicándole que le acariciara. Finn le acarició su clítoris mientras seguía sentada encima de él abrazándose y casi al mismo tiempo ambos llegaron al orgasmo.

* * *

Finn abrazo a Rachel en su cintura pegando su cuerpo desnudo al suyo cuando la luz fue apagada, pero en esta ocasión no había ninguna intención sexual. Y es que ambos estaban realmente agotados. Ahora mismo no creía que pudiera otra sesión de sexo como la que habían tenido aquella noche. "Gracias, Finn" Finn levanto un instante el rostro para verla y le pareció ver una lagrima caer por su rostro. Finn le dio un beso en su mejilla justo donde la lagrima caia. "¿Por qué?" Le beso de nuevo en su mejilla limpiando las lagrimas con sus labios "Por hacerme sentir… la-la mujer más querida, mas actativa del mundo, por hacerme sentirme especial" Murmuro Rachel casi soñolienta pasando una mano por encima de su brazos hasta llegar a sus manos entrelazándolas. Giro un poco la cabeza dando la oportunidad a Finn para besarle en sus labios "Eres el mejor novio del mundo"

Se escucho en un susurro, cuando los ojos se cerraron sintiendo el beso en su mejilla. Finn solo le apreto mas a él sin palabras a lo que le estaba diciendo "Te quiero" Finn le aparto el pelo de su rostro para ver como se disponía a dormir. "Yo también te quiero Rachel" Le murmuro en un susurro contra su oreja. Finn vio como una pequeña sonrisa se mostro en sus labios, pero aun con los ojos cerrados por el cansancio. Finn se acomodo en la almohada y cerró los ojos mientras sentía un suave apretón en sus manos entrelazadas para después quedarse profundamente dormidos.

* * *

**Hola, bueno espero que os haya gustado y deciros que es solo en proximo capitulo veremos como emplean lo otros tres preservativos que les queda por utilizar! Por favor, ponerme rewiers, porque si no me decis nada, pienso que no os ha gustado el capitulo, y si no os gusta podeis darme vuestra opinion tambien!Aun asi muchas gracias por los que han comentado Gracias! :) **


	10. Capitulo 9 - Baile de graduación parte 2

**Hola muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios y aqui va la segunda parte de la esta noche de graduación. Espero que os guste. Espero Rewiers! Gracias hasta la proxima!**

**Capitulo 8 "Baile de graduación – El amanecer" **

Finn escucho unos ruidos lejanos mientras seguía durmiendo. Se movió un poco al mismo tiempo que sintió como una débil luz se filtro por sus parpados. Con un gruñido apretó los ojos, en un intento de que no le molestara la luz. Abrió un momento los ojos viendo borroso un instante, pero casi al momento los volvió a cerrar.

Tras unos instantes, cuando notó que la luz seguía molestándole, abrió los ojos de nuevo y parpadeo intentando enfocar hacia la habitación. Desde allí pudo ver a través de la puerta corredera que daba un pequeño balcón como el cielo se mostraba de color azulado con tintes amarillentos propio del amanecer. Aun adormilado, repaso la mirada por toda la habitación, para encontrar a su novia enfrente del espejo con su camisa blanca de su traje, mientras las manos pequeñas de Rachel corrían por la camisa abrochándosela.

Finn levanto la cabeza apoyándola contra su mano, repasando con sus ojos su cuerpo de arriba abajo a través del espejo. Su camisa blanca le quedaba bastante grande llegándole casi por encima de sus rodillas, mostrando sus delicadas piernas. Los botones estaban abrochados menos los cuatro primeros, dejando entrever el valle de entre sus pechos. Finn miro como sus pequeños bultos se dejaban entrever por la camisa y como se le marcaban sus pezones duros a través de la tela blanca. Rachel estaba tan absorta mirándose a sí misma, acomodándose la tela dejando que se le abriera un poco entre sus pechos que no se dio cuenta que su novio le miraba. Termino de abrocharse los pequeños botones del final y acomodarse la camisa dejando que uno de sus hombros quedara al descubierto. Cuando levanto la mirada, lo vio tumbado de lado contra su codo, mirándole. "Hola" Susurro Rachel suavemente con una sonrisa "Rach, ¿Qué haces?"

"Probándome tu camisa. Es algo que siempre he querido hacer" Murmuro dándose la vuelta hacia él, estiro sus brazos para que Finn le viera bien. Finn levanto las cejas sorprendido al mismo tiempo de que se reía cuando vio que sus mangas le quedaban muy largas y sus manos quedaban escondidas en las mangas "¿Ponerte mi camisa?" Le preguntaba queriendo saber porque le gustaba ponerse su camisa. Rachel se rio. "Dicen que es muy sexy que las chicas usemos las camisas de hombres. Solo quería probarlo" La joven se encogió de hombros, cuando Finn asintió con la cabeza "Realmente es muy sexy… Aunque tú no necesitas nada para ser sexy" Rachel le sonrió, suavemente "Ohh Finn… basta" murmuro tapándose la cara con las manos.

"Es la verdad, anoche lo pudiste comprobar por ti misma aunque… quizá necesitas que te lo vuelva a demostrar" Rachel vio como Finn se levanto de la cama y con su pene que ya apuntaba hacia ella. "Finn ¿Qué intenciones tienes?" Murmuro tragando saliva, pero Finn no dijo nada y solo se acerco a ella, la rodeo por la cintura, poniendo sus labios en su oreja. Finn miraba a su novia a través del espejo. "Eres tan sexy" le dijo poniendo sus manos subieron al cuello de la camisa.

Se quedaron un instante así, abrazados, Finn rodeándole con sus brazos apoyando su barbilla contra su cabeza, mirándose fijamente a los ojos a través del espejo mientras Rachel esperaba el siguiente movimiento de su novio. Rachel se apoyo contra el cuerpo desnudo de Finn sin importarle que su erección se clavara su espalda cubierta por la camisa. Finn bajo su cabeza y beso su mejilla pasando su nariz por su piel suave, dándole besos por su mejilla, cuello y hombro haciendo que la camisa resbalara un poco cayendo por su brazo dejando al descubierto su pecho izquierdo. Finn hecho una mirada al espejo mirándole al mismo tiempo que se le aceleraba la respiración.

"¡¿Vamos a por el cuarto?!" murmuro contra su oreja haciendo referencia a los preservativos. "O dormimos un poco más" Le propuso Finn aunque sabía por los ojos deseosos de Rachel que aceptaría la primera opción "Vamos a por el cuarto" Respondió Rachel con una sonrisa.

La mano izquierda de Finn subió al pecho que había quedado descubierto de Rachel cubriéndolo todo con su mano grande. Su otra mano bajo por su estomago y la llevo más abajo. Finn arrugo un poco su camisa dejando ver un poco más su cuerpo a través del espejo, especialmente su pubis que quedo al descubierto. El joven se lo quedo mirándolo absorto, mientras la boca se le hacía agua deseándolo tenerlo en ella. El ambiente se tiño de un deseo ardiente cuando se imagino a él mismo lamiéndole la humedad que estaba seguro que ya había entre sus piernas. "Baby, ¿Dime, estas mojada ya?" Su mano fue desde su ingle hacia la delgada línea de su vello pubico donde paso un dedo que llegaba hasta el principio de su raja "Mucho" Respondió Rachel sintiendo como presiono un momento abriendo sus labios un instante, para volver a subir su dedo varias veces de arriba hacia abajo por todo su vello presionando en una suave caricia. Finn le beso en el cuello, al mismo tiempo que Rachel gemía cuando la otra mano grande apretaba el pezón y jugando con él, rodándolo y moviéndolo de un lado hacia otro durante un buen rato. Rachel se retorcía contra él, mirando como la mano de Finn desaparecía bajo su camisa y sentía sus dedos corretear por toda su raja para volver a acariciar su pubis sintiendo su propia humedad de la punta del dedo en su propia piel. Pero ella quería ver, quería ver como sus dedos le acariciaban. Así que desabrocho los dos botones últimos de su camisa, de manera que quedaba abierta viendo a la perfección como la punta de sus dedos desaparecían en su montículo de arriba hacia abajo.

Finn adentro un poco mas sus dedos que ya estaban muy mojados buscando su clítoris quien lo acarició en círculos, mientras que con la otra mano le seguía torturando retorciendo su pezón. Rachel busco el hueco entre su cuerpo y el de Finn con sus brazos, buscando a tientas la polla erecta de su novio que se clavaba en su espalda. Con una mano comenzó a acarició de arriba abajo presionando un poco mientras que la otra, ahueco sus testículos acariciándoselos suavemente. El joven gimió al sentir el contacto de las manos en él. Finn llevo su mano que estaba en el pezón torturándole hacia su barbilla y le giro la cara. Casi al instante Rachel sintió la lengua en su interior, mientras se acariciaban mutuamente. Finn chupo la lengua de Rachel y se trago varios gemidos de Rachel cuando los dedos de Finn entraron en su interior. El joven gimió también por las caricias de su novia y sintiendo como sus dedos se empapan enseguida de su humedad. "Mi niña, eres tan caliente" Sus dedos salieron de su cuerpo y Finn los llevo a la boca de la joven "Abre" Poniendo sus dedos empapados en los labios delgados de Rachel. Abrió los labios para dejar que los dedos entraran en su interior de su boca y la joven los chupo suavemente, saboreando su propio sabor. "¿Ves lo bien que sabes?" murmuro Finn mientras veía hipnotizado como Rachel chupaba sus dedos recubiertos de su humedad. "Me podría alimentar solo con eso, y ahora necesito alimentarme un poco"

"Oh Finn…" Finn se separo de ella, de repente, haciendo que las manos de Rachel que todavía estaban en su cuerpo, le soltaran. Finn la empujo un poco su espalda haciendo que Rachel apoyara sus manos contra el espejo. No sabía que intenciones tenía pero solo vio como desapareció a través del espejo detrás de ella, arrodillándose, levándole la camisa dejando su trasero al descubierto. Rachel abrió un poco mas piernas sintiendo como las manos le amasaban sus mejillas de su trasero e insto a la joven que abriera aun mas las piernas, al mismo tiempo que con otra mano le indico que bajara aun mas su espalda quedando curvada, aplastando sus tetas contra el cristal frio. Rachel sintió un escalofrió cuando el espejo choco contra su pezón duro poniéndose aun más duro como si eso fuera posible, mientras que el otro que aun seguía cubierto por la camisa, se puso igual de duro al transmitirse el frio a través de la fina camisa. Finn abrió mas sus mejillas y Rachel sintió la humedad de la lengua de Finn en el centro húmedo que de esa manera estaba más abierto para él. Restregó su cara contra su entrada, utilizo sus manos para abrir su entrada viendo como los labios rosados brillaban por la humedad que había en ella. Se lamio los labios con anticipación antes de adentrar su lengua profundamente en ella. Ella estaba tan mojada que rápidamente Finn sintió como sus morros eran empapados de su humedad. Los gemidos de Rachel resonaban contra el espejo, tanto que se había llegado a empañar por el aliento de Rachel. La estuvo follando con su lengua entrando y saliendo de su entrada, lamiendo toda su raja, succionando su clítoris en varias ocasiones, mientras que Finn sujetaba sus muslos delicados para evitar que se cayese. Las manos de Rachel fueron al pelo de Finn quien la sujetaba contra ella mientras le pedía que no parase. "Mas, mas, Finn, Oh dios…" era las únicas palabras que se escuchaban. Hasta que Rachel hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y hacia adelante golpeándose su rostro accidentalmente, mientras gritaba su orgasmo que era recibido con entusiasmo por su novio, quien encantado siguió lamiéndole.

Cuando pareció recuperarse, Finn se separo de ella levantándose, mientras que Rachel se giro con la mirada perdida apoyando su espalda contra el espejo respirando pesadamente viendo como su novio fue a buscar un preservativo que estaba en una de las mesitas de al lado de la cama. Finn volvió a hacia ella con el preservativo en la mano, poniéndoselo ante la atenta mirada de su novia. Rachel se separo del espejo con intención de ir a la cama, pero Finn le puso sus manos en su cintura frenándola. Finn sube su mano por la camisa y desabrocha todos los botones de la camisa "Déjatela abierta, no te la quites"

Finn cogió sus muslos, la alzo en el aire, obligándola a que pusiera sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, Finn la apoyo contra el espejo, mientras con una mano cogió su polla y restregó la punta de su pene por su entrada. Poco a poco movió sus caderas hacia delante haciendo que entrara dentro de ella, completamente. "Dios, Finn…" Gimió cuando sintió toda su longitud dentro de ella. Sus bocas húmedas se unieron en un beso profundo mientras que Rachel apretaba sus pies en el culo desnudo de Finn, quien la abrazaba y suavemente pero con firmeza movía sus caderas entrando y saliendo de ella. Rachel llevo sus manos hacia su pelo tirando de él haciendo que le follara más duro.

"Nunca me canso de hacerte el amor" Susurro entre gemidos Finn. Los besos con la boca abierta no dejaba de sucederse sintiendo como el cuerpo se tensaba, mientras la tomaba cada vez mas y mas rápido contra el espejo que había en la puerta del armario, que hacia ruido en cada uno de los embistes. A cada golpe se incrementaba los gemidos que se iban haciendo cada vez más intensos. Rachel cerró los ojos mientras la apoyo dejándola caer contra el espejo mientras sentía como su cuerpo era vaciado y llenado de él, sintiendo la intensidad y lujuria en su cuerpo. Finn bajo su mirada por el cuerpo de su novia con sus tetas pequeñas rebotaban en cada embestida y se quedo un momento mirándolas, y bajo su cara para llevarse un pezón a la boca. Rachel envolvió sus manos en su espalda arañándole la piel. Rachel escondió su cara en su cuello sintiendo la respiración desigual de su prometido en su oreja.

Tras unos minutos donde seguían follando duro, Rachel puso sus manos en su pecho musculado como una señal de que parara "Espera Finn… tengo… una idea" Rachel le beso, mientras deshizo sus piernas que hasta ese momento se mantenían en su cintura. Finn con la mirada llena de lujuria y con respiración alterada miro a su novia, para ver qué idea había tenido. Le indico de fuera él quien se apoyara su espalda contra el espejo mientras ella, puso sus manos en su cuello, le beso fuertemente al mismo tiempo que le susurro "Empuja/Push It, Finn" El rostro de Finn se formó una sonrisa recordando lo que eso significaba y casi al instante recordó esa coreografía. Casi sin darle opción a Finn, Rachel puso sus rodillas en sus ingles impulsándose hacia arriba, como había echo hacia dos años en el Glee Club. Finn cogió sus muslos ayudándola, para que no se cayera. Rachel se quedo un momento quieta haciendo fuerza con sus piernas mientras que busco con una de sus manos su pene volviéndolo a introducir en su cuerpo. El gemido resonó por toda la habitación sintió la punta estaba dentro. Llevo sus manos a la nuca de Finn agarrándose bien cuando miro a los ojos a Finn y lentamente Rachel empezó a moverse acostumbrándose a esa postura, no muy cómoda en un principio.

"¿Te… acuerdas?" Murmuro entre gemidos, Rachel. Finn soltó un gemido como respuesta, mientras Rachel empezó a balancearse encima de él, mientras él no podía evitar mirar como su cuerpo solo cubierto con la camisa abierta que se resbalaba por los brazos de la joven mientras subía y bajaba muy cerca de su en su rostro "No… he podido… olvidarlo… nunca" Respondió con dificultades. Finn hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras la sujetaba por sus muslos mientras subía y bajaba por su longitud.

"Empuja bien, empuja, empuja muy bien, baby" (_Push it good, push it, push it real good, baby)_ Dijo Finn repitiendo las letras de la canción haciendo que Rachel se moviera más rápido soltando gemido que pretendía ser una carcajada. Y se miraron mientras Rachel acelero sus movimientos imitando la coreografía de hace tres años, Rachel sintió como su polla estaba enterada profundamente en su cuerpo y como Finn empezaba perder las fuerzas en sus piernas por la intensidad del momento, Rachel no podía mas y sabia que Finn tampoco.

"No voy aguantar mucho mas" Le advirtió Finn, mientras que Rachel asintió con su cabeza, Rachel paro sus movimientos, puso sus piernas otra vez en sus cintura y Finn puso sus manos en su trasero mientras dio unos pasos con ella entrelazada en su cadera. Se dirigió a la cama porque estaba seguro que no iba aguantar sus piernas más de pie. Y Finn dejo con cuidado a Rachel en ella, con él encima, evitando que su pene saliera de su cuerpo, sin ni siquiera con tiempo para acomodarse cuando Finn empezó a moverse más rápido follándola duro y profundo. Rachel sintió esa sensación deliciosa y increíble que la hizo gritar, patalear debajo del cuerpo de su novio. Finn sintió sus suaves paredes apretarse con fuerza alrededor de su dureza. Finn se quedo mirando su rostro perfecto y delicado lleno de pasión gimiendo y gritando. Y esa imagen era lo que hizo que echara la cabeza hacia atrás y sentir la presión en su estomago gritando su climax.

* * *

Tras acomodarse mejor en la cama de nuevo, tanto Finn como Rachel se quedaron durmiendo otra vez, y es que quizá había sido el más intenso de toda la noche. Rachel con su cabeza en su pecho, mientras Finn le abrazaba fuertemente para que quedara encima de él. Y así se quedaron durmiendo unas tres horas más.

Finn estaba aun durmiendo cuando escucho como su móvil vibraba. Abrio los ojos aturdido y con cuidado de no despertar su novia que seguía durmiendo encima suyo, estiro el brazo y cogió el móvil para ver un mensaje de su querido amigo Puck. Leyó los mensajes de su amigo y prefirió no hacerles caso. Y es que no le sorprendía que le preguntara sobre como había ido la noche en el coche con la _Berry. _Siempre Puck le solía preguntar sobre los detalles morbosos de sus 'polvos' (como Puck le llamaba) con ella, pero Finn siempre evitaba y no le contestaba a ninguna de sus preguntas, ya que consideraba que eran temas privados de ella y de él.

"¿Quién es?" Escucho Finn justo cuando volvió a dejar el móvil en la mesa. El joven giro la cabeza para mirarla con sus ojos achinados del sueño y los cabellos algo alborotados. "El idiota de Puck" Contesto Finn. "¿Todo bien?" Pregunto Rachel.

"Si, cariño, todo bien, es Puck ya le conoces" Le respondió "Pero no hablemos de él, buenos días, mi reina" Susurro mientras le beso en los labios. "Buenos días, mi rey" Se miraron a los ojos intensamente antes de besarse suavemente. "Eres tan preciosa" susurro contra sus labios. "Te quiero tanto" Los besos suaves se fueron sucediendo y haciéndose mas intensos, mientras rodaban por la cama de un lado para otro. Desnudos completamente, mientras sus cuerpos se rozaban. Rachel sintió como su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar y como su erección se chocaba con su cuerpo. "¿Ya?" Le pregunto haciendo referencia a que ya se hubiera excitado, casi sin hacer nada ella.

"Te recuerdo que nos quedan dos condones por utilizar" Le recordó Finn, quien le dio un beso en la nariz suavemente. Rachel asintió con la cabeza "Lo sé, nos quedan solo dos, hay que disfrutarlos bien" Susurro contra sus labios. "¿Alguna idea?" Rachel negó con la cabeza "Me da igual como lo hagamos esta vez, cariño. Solo quiero tenerte dentro de mí" Finn le miro suavemente entendiendo lo que significa sus palabras. Rachel bajo su cuerpo por el cuerpo de Finn dándole besos en todo su estomago, hasta llegar debajo de su estomago, cogió su pene dándole besos y suaves caricias en él. "Rach…" Se quejo Finn, miro hacia abajo para ver a su novia como paso sus labios por la punta y como casi sin esperárselo se lo metió en su boca. Pero aquella vez, había algo diferente en como Rachel le miraba mientras le chupaba en como pasaba sus labios en su longitud. No tardo en sacarlo de su boca y buscar el preservativo, mientras que Rachel se lo ponía, Finn aprovecho para acariciarle tocar su clítoris y notar la humedad en ella.

Y en aquella ocasión hicieron el amor en todos sus sentidos, el amor fluía en todos los besos, caricias, en suaves embestidas, los gemidos, las miradas, todo rebosaba un ambiente de amor y adoración en todo momento. Y los gritos se hicieron cada vez más profundos mas intensos y mas fuertes cuando ambos llegaron al orgasmo.

* * *

"Cariño, creo que será mejor guardar el ultimo para otro día" Sugirió Finn estaban estirados, Rachel levanto la cara para mirarle "¿No puedes más?" Le pregunto con una sonrisa, "Me has dejado agotado… No sé si podría soportar uno más" Rachel puso su cara triste intentando persuadir a su novio para que cambiara de opinión. "De verdad que no creo que pueda y no quiero dejarte a medias. Sabes que me encanta hacer el amor contigo pero…" Rachel le beso en el pecho, dándose por vencida "Está bien, no pasa nada, lo guardamos para otro día" Finn miro a su novia. "¿No te enfadas, verdad?" Le pregunto indeciso al ver que en su mirada podia ver tramaba algo o que estaba enfadada. "No, claro que no, cariño. Lo entiendo perfectamente" Le dio un beso. "Lo único que necesito una ducha, huelo a sexo, ¿Nos damos una ducha?"

"¿Los dos juntos?" Pregunto Finn intuyendo por donde quería ir su novia "Rach, no creo que sea buena idea" Rachel le miro "¿Por qué no? No tengas vergüenza Finn te he visto desnudo muchas veces" Finn negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que su novia le estaba llevando a su terreno. "No, claro que no me da vergüenza, eres mi prometida, pero…"

"Pues vamos" Le dijo mientras le arrastro hasta el baño. Finn simplemente se dejo guiar, intentándose convencer de que en realidad no tenia porque pasar nada. Rachel abrió la puerta de cristal de la bañera y se adentro para encender el agua. La ducha era pequeña pero perfecta para ellos dos. Encendió en agua dejando que cayera, al mismo tiempo que comprobaba con una mano si estaba o no caliente mientras tarareaba alguna que otra canción. Finn de mientras, entraba y salía del baño buscando la ropa de ambos que estaba todavía tirada en el suelo al lado de puerta de entrada.

Cuando el agua ya estaba lo bastante caliente, Rachel entro en la ducha mojándose todo el cuerpo "Mmmm que buena que esta" Murmuro Rachel, mientras miraba a Finn quien estaba a punto de entrar en la ducha también. Finn miro como el agua mojaba el cuerpo de Rachel dejándolo suave y brillante. Rachel dejo espacio para que Finn se pusiera bajo el chorro también. Finn se mojo entero pasando sus manos por su pelo. En ese instante, sintió como las manos de Rachel le rodeaban su espalda grande, abrazándole, clavando rozando su cuerpo mojados en su espalda. Finn simplemente se dejo abrazar mientras el agua caía a ambos. Finn se giro sobre sí mismo y puso sus manos en sus mejillas besándole suavemente en sus labios suaves mojados. Tras besarse suavemente, Rachel se separo de él, mientras que Finn seguía disfrutando del agua caer por todo su cuerpo. La joven se giro en busca del jabón y el champú que el hotel regalaba. Rachel se puso un poco en la mano y se giro hacia él, mientras empezó a enjabonarse por su cuerpo, empezando por sus piernas para después subir sus manos hacia sus brazos para prestar bastante atención a sus propios pechos. Finn quien seguía bajo el agua se quedo mirando como ella se masajeaba sus propios pechos de una manera provocativa, sobretodo masajeándose sus pezones. Para después bajar su mano por su estomago hacia su sexo, donde su mano se masajeaba a si misma de arriba hacia abajo. Rachel sabía que Finn le estaba mirando y cuando levanto la mirada para verlo, lo vio allí bajo el agua mirando fijamente la mano de Rachel y como su pene empezaba a elevarse.

"Cariño, ¿Quieres un poco de jabón?" Pregunto suavemente, haciendo que Finn levantara la mirada hacia su rostro. "Emm sí, claro" Murmuro desconcertado, salió del chorro de agua y puso las manos para que Rachel le echara jabón en sus manos. Tras ello Rachel se puso bajo el chorro quitándose los restos de jabón mientras se restregaba de nuevo sus pechos. Finn empezó a ponerse jabón en su cuerpo justo cuando vio que Rachel cogió el mango de la ducha lo quito del dispositivo donde estaba sujeto y lo paso por su cuerpo, hasta su sexo. Finn soltó un gemido cuando vio como Rachel dirigió el chorro de agua en su coño. Rachel levanto la mirada mientras que con la otra mano abrió sus labios vaginales, mientras que el agua le daba directamente en su clítoris. Finn miro como su novia se estaba acariciando con el agua y sus propios dedos, mientras la vio un instante cerrar los ojos, morderse el labio y gemir. Lo que Finn no sabía es que Rachel estaba exagerando ese gemido, dándose cuenta que la provocación estaba teniendo efecto, sobretodo al ver como la erección de Finn era casi completa.

Rachel volvió a poner el mango en su sitió y se dirigió hacia él. "¿Podrías ayudarme?" pregunto inocentemente mientras se ponía de espaldas a él pidiéndole que le enjabonase. Pero Finn sabía que de inocente no tenía nada aquella proposición aunque no podía negarse a su hermosa novia. Se puso gel en las manos y comenzó a masajear su espalda. Cuando Rachel separó los brazos un poco él aprovechó para cada vez que pasaba por la zona de debajo de sus axilas dejaba que sus dedos se acercaron a su pecho desde detrás, acariciándole parte de sus pechos. "Finn, la espalda" Le llamo la atención cuando vio que el joven le acariciaba sus pechos. Finn le hizo caso y volvió a llevar las manos a su espalda, llevando su mano a la parte más baja de su espalda, con sus manos llegaba hasta sus caderas hasta la parte baja de su vientre para después bajar por su trasero. La joven dio unos pasos atrás hacia a él, rozando con todo su culo su cuerpo y con bastante descaro, su miembro que empezaba a ponerse muy duro. Él pegó su cuerpo pequeño totalmente al suyo, apartando su pelo mojado y empezó a besarle con ansias por su cuello y su hombro, mientras paseaba sus manos por su sexo, desde su espalda. Ella le intentaba apartar la mano, pero él volvía a insistir, intentando introducir la mano en su entrepierna, cosa que ella no le permitía, ya que no las separaba. Y cuánto más insistía él, en introducir su mano entre sus piernas, más se esforzaba ella en no dejarle, manteniéndolas totalmente cerradas, con fuerza.

Rachel se separo de él con una sonrisa maléfica mientras que Finn sabía que estaba jugando con él. Se inclino cogiendo el pote de jabón en el suelo volviendo se a poner un poco en su mano, se acerco a su novio y empezó a ponerle el jabón por todo el pecho musculado de Finn. El joven levanto sus manos y acaricio su pelo mojado mientras que sintió que las manos de Rachel iban enjabonando su estomago hasta llegar a su polla que ya estaba completamente erecta. Rachel lleno de jabon todo su pene, aunque su intención era otra.

"Finn ¿no dijiste que no podrías uno más?" Le pregunto mientras le acariciaba con sus manos, mientras subía y bajaba por su longitud. Finn le miro a los ojos y entreabrió la boca "Y es verdad, no creía que fuera capaz, pero ahora mismo… veo que si que puedo" Finn se inclino para besarle, pero Rachel se separo, dejando a Finn con las ganas de besarle, pero simplemente la dejo ir. Mientras él la vio como se fue hacia el chorro limpiándose la espalda, Finn simplemente intentaba controlarse, ya que sabía que su novia estaba jugando con él. La vio pasar quedarse delante suyo yendo a coger el champú mientras se agachaba muy cerca de su cuerpo, de manera provocativa. Finn vio sus mejillas redondas rozando su ingle. En el instante en que Rachel se empezaba a enjabonar el pelo, Finn le abrazo de nuevo por detrás, con sus manos en dirección a su sexo.

"Cariño, ni lo intentes, perdiste tu oportunidad" le susurro Rachel, aunque no hacia ningun intento por que le soltara. Movia sus caderas en un intento de que se alegara de ella, pero solo hacia que excitar mas a su novio,"¿Qué?¿Por qué?" Se quejo Finn, mientras se separo de él sin responderle y se fue hacia el chorro para limpiarse el pelo. "¿Si hago que te corras, aquí y ahora, me dejaras follarte en la ducha?" Le propuso Finn, haciendo que Rachel quien estaba también algo excitada por los juegos anteriores se mordió el labio imaginándose lo que Finn podria hacerle. Rachel miro cuando Finn se acerco. "Finn todavía no he aceptado tu propuesta" Murmuro mientras vio como Finn llevo su mano hacia su pene, acariciándose a si mismo. Rachel miro un instante hacia su pene mientras se masturbaba delante suyo sabiendo que necesitaba pronto la liberación "Rápido Rach" Le dijo. "¿Necesitas follar ya?" Le pregunto Rachel inocentemente. "No juegues mas conmigo, por favor" Pero Rachel sonrió mientras se acerco a él se arrodillo en la ducha y antes de que pudiera saber lo que estaba pasando, Rachel tenía su polla en su mano y casi al momento la llevo a su boca chupándole la punta. "Rach, para… no voy a aguantar" Pero Rachel llevo su polla hasta al final de su garganta mientras Finn le agarro del pelo, se separo de él. "¿Aceptas o no?" le pidió.

"Si, Finn" Finn se agacho la cogió de los hombros poniéndola de pie, Finn cogió el teléfono de la ducha y se arrodillo, delante de ella. "Finn ¿Qué haces?" Finn no contesto y simplemente cogió una de sus piernas poniéndolas en sus hombros. Quedando muy cerca de su centro y Finn apunto el chorro de agua contra su centro, Rachel se apoyo contra la pared, mientras recibía el agua directamente en su clítoris mientras que con otra mano buscaba la entrada, entrando dos dedos en su interior. Realmente Rachel no tardo en llegar al orgasmo, gracias al agua y a los dedos que entraban y salían de ella. Cuando ella se estabilizo "Ves a por el preservativo" Ella le ordeno. Finn no se lo pensó dos veces, salió de la ducha con cuidado de no resbalarse y se seco sus piernas y rápidamente fue hacia el preservativo. De mientras Rachel aprovecho para quitarse el jabón de su cuerpo. Vio como Finn se secaba bien su erección para ponerse bien el preservativo. Entro de nuevo en la ducha mientras le besaba fuertemente, mientras le hizo dar la vuelta en la ducha. Él le hizo agachar la cabeza y el cuerpo hacia delante, para que se apoyara en la puerta de cristal con sus manos, y poder penetrarle desde detrás. Finn, por la diferencia de estatura tuvo que flexionar sus rodillas para facilitar la penetración La sujetó por las caderas y se introdujo en ella de una sola vez. Ella chilló de placer al sentirlo dentro suyo.

Ella se apoyaba contra el cristal mientras recibía los embistes, las manos de Finn cogiendo sus pechos, y los apretaba con fuerza cada vez que la penetraba. El ritmo fue frenético desde el principio, ya que ambos estaban completamente excitados y necesitaban terminar con aquello. Finn dio unos pasos dejando que el agua cayera justo en sus cuerpos unidos, haciendo que fuera mas excitante.

Y en sólo unas embestidas más, ambos llegaron al orgasmo en pocos segundos, con el agua rodando sus cuerpos haciendo que todo fuera demasiado intenso. Se quedaron en esa misma posición hasta que pudieron recuperar el aliento. Él le dio un beso en la espalda apoyándose contra ella, rodeando ahora su cintura.

Finn salió de ella, le dio la vuelta y la beso fuertemente, con el agua cayendo contra ellos. "Creo que debemos enjabonarnos de nuevo" Se rio Rachel contra sus labios. Finn se rio y se separo de ella un instante, para salir de la ducha y retirarse el preservativo.

Volvieron a ducharse enjabonándose uno al otro, sin que Rachel intentara seducir a Finn, simplemente acariciaron a cada parte de su cuerpo que era cubierta por jabón, los besos suaves, las caricias no pararon de surgir en esa ocasión sin una intención nada mas que de amarse. "Sabes que te quiero, ¿no?" Susurro Finn cuando le enjabonaba su pelo suave lentamente, mientras Rachel cerraba los ojos relajada por las caricias en su cuero cabelludo. Abrió los ojos un instante "Claro que lo sé, Finn"

* * *

"Ha sido una gran noche, ¿verdad?" Pregunto Rachel mientras salían de la habitación con la ropa del baile puesta. "Contigo siempre es una gran noche, cariño" Murmuro cuando llegaron al ascensor. Entraron en el ascensor cogidos de la mano, Finn se apoyo contra el espejo del ascensor cerrando los ojos, Rachel le miro y sonrió. "¿Estas cansado, cariño?" Finn asintió con los ojos cerrados mientras Rachel se abrazaba a él apoyándose en su pecho. "Creo que tendré que dormir un día entero para poder recupérame" Rachel se rio mientras le dio un beso en el cuello.

"Finn" Le llamo mientras veía como aun iban por la planta 6 "Mmmm" Respondió Finn. "¿Crees que podrías aguantar 8?" Los ojos de Finn se abrieron de golpe y la cabeza salto como un resorte para mirarle. "Rach, ¡¿Tu quieres matarme?!" Haciendo que Rachel se riera. "Es broma, cielo, yo creo que tampoco podría mas, estoy muy cansada también…" Se quedo en silencio mirándose y le beso justo cuando las puertas se abrieron. Ambos se separaron, caminaron hacia la recepción salieron de la puerta del hotel "Aunque Finn…" Llamo su atención mientras Finn conducía hacia su casa "Lo podemos intentar" Finn negó con la cabeza mientras susurro "Esta claro, mi novia me quiere matar a base de sexo" Haciendo que Rachel se riera fuertemente, mientras se inclino en el coche, le dio un beso en la mejilla con cuidado de no distraerle mientras conducía.


	11. Capitulo 10 - We're champions

**Capitulo 10 – "_We're champions_"**

Las 3 de la madrugada, sábado por la noche, la música seguía sonando en casa de Santana mientras todo el Glee Club celebraba que eran los campeones de los nacionales. Tras cenar todos juntos al Breadstix fueron a seguir la fiesta en casa de Santana que era la única que no había padres en casa fin de semana.

La sala donde estaban, se les hacia pequeño para todos los miembros del Glee Club, aunque podían bailar con tranquilidad, no era tan espaciosa como la otra fiesta que habían celebrado hacia dos años en casa de Rachel. Santana había despejado la sala de muebles dejando solo dos grandes sofás a cada lado y un sofá algo más apartado. En el centro un gran espacio donde todos estaban bailando o sentados en el suelo.

Allí estaban todos, Finn, Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, Mike, Puck, Rory, Santana, Britany, Artie, Quinn, Mercedes, Sam y Tina. Además Santana había querido invitar a esa fiesta algunas chicas del cheerios amigas que habían bailado también en los nacionales. Así que se concentraban más de 20 personas en una fiesta donde ya empezaba a consumir el alcohol aunque con bastante moderación. Finn, quien se había cansado de intentar bailar decidió sentarse en uno de los sofás, mientras miraba a sus compañeros. Justo en ese instante, Finn vio como Puck se sentaba a su lado con una botella en la mano, derrotado por no haber podido ligar con una de las animadoras.

"¿No habido suerte?" le pregunto Finn con una sonrisa de superioridad. "Yo tengo suficiente con la del otro día que le fui a limpiar la piscina…" Finn negó con el cabeza, acostumbrado a las ocurrencias de su amigo.

Finn volvió a centrar la mirada en el comedor mientras Sam se sentaba con ellos y empezaban a hablar de temas sexuales. Más bien Puck contaba sus experiencias sexuales, mientras que los otros dos escuchaban y Finn intentaba coger ideas de su amigo. "Finn, parece que a tu prometida se le fue de la mano" Dijo Sam señalando a Rachel quien, parecía muy cariñosa abrazando a Kurt, mientras se reía. La vio como enmarco la cara de Kurt en un gesto demasiado cariñoso y que parecía no gustarle demasiado al joven.

Finn puso cara de circunstancia mientras vio como Rachel se separo de él yendo a la otra dirección. Puck y Sam siguieron hablando sobre sexo mientras que Finn seguía mirando a su novia. Vio como su novia comenzaba a abrazar a otros miembros del Club y Finn no podía apartar la mirada de ella, viendo su vestido azul por encima de la rodilla, que marcaba a la perfección su trasero. Finn tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para controlarse, aunque sus amigos tampoco ayudaban demasiado hablando de sexo y de posturas.

Aparto la mirada de Rachel, aunque no tardo en volver a mirarla para ver como se reía mientras abrazaba a Tina, Rory, Mike, o incluso a Quinn quien le dio un abrazo bastante sentido. Algunos parecían que no les hacían demasiada gracia y otros simplemente le seguían el abrazo. Finn negó con la cabeza intentando entender como había llegado a esa situación, cuando ella había dicho que no iba a beber nada. Estaba claro que estaba borracha. Finn miro a Puck para volver a ver como Rachel se separo de Quinn y fue directamente a abrazar a Santana, quien estaba bailando con Brittany. Rachel abrió sus brazos y se abrazo a Santana por la espalda.

Santana al darse cuenta de quién era la persona que le estaba abrazando, puso una cara de desprecio mientras Rachel le apretó a un más hacia ella, comenzando a hablar diciéndole que a pesar que de había sido una "bitch" con ella durante esos tres años aun así la quería. Al parecer, Rachel había llegado a esa fase de la exaltación de la amistad y en donde se dicen las verdades sin importar las consecuencias. En un momento determinado, cuando Rachel seguía abrazada a Santana, Finn a pesar del bullicio de la música y de las risas escucho su nombre en boca de Rachel. Y a pesar de que Rachel estaba en la otra punta de la sala, supo en seguida que lo acaba de decir no era adecuado, sobretodo cuando vio que Santana buscaba su mirada pidiendo su ayuda.

Finn se levanto en dirección hacia ellas, y cuando estaba llegando escucho como Santana le respondía confirmando sus sospechas "¿Sabes qué? No quiero saber nada de lo que ese Frankesteen hace contigo… ¿Finn?" Finn arrugo el frente bastante sorprendido por su respuesta. Finn se acerco a ellas pasando una mano por la cintura de su novia, quien al notar el contacto en su cuerpo se giro para ver quién era. Rachel sonrió tontamente mientras se separo de Santana se fue a abrazarle fuertemente a él como si fuera una lapa, pasando sus brazos por su cintura escondiendo su rostro en su camisa a cuadros.

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunto Finn mirando a su novia levantándole la barbilla para que le mirase "Nada Finny, solo le estoy diciendo a Satán lo maravilloso que eres en la cama" Murmuro Rachel, mientras pasaba su mano por el estomago "Esto pasa" Respondió Santana señalando a Rachel, al mismo tiempo que Finn se ponía completamente rojo y murmuraba su nombre para que evitara seguir hablando del tema. Finn evito la mirada de todos los que habían escuchado aquello y con ella agarrada a su cintura se llevo a la joven al otro sofá que estaba más alejado de la sala.

Nada más sentarse, Rachel se sentó en su regazo, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Finn para que se sentara a su lado que fueron inútiles. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, las piernas ya estaban encima de las suyas. Finn simplemente dejo que se acomodase encima suyo, pasando una mano por la cintura mientras que la otra se posaba en sus rodillas acariciando sus rodillas.

"¿Rach, estas bien?" Le pregunto Finn. Pero Rachel sonrió e inclino su rostro hacia el cuello del joven. En un intento de frenar a su novia, Finn apretó su mano en sus muslos, pero el deseo hizo que quedara en una caricia, mientras cerraba los ojos cuando la joven empezó dar mordisquitos en uno de los puntos débiles de Finn "Menos mal que dijiste que no ibas a beber" Susurro otra vez mientras la joven seguía concentrada en pasar la lengua por su nuez.

"Cambie de idea" se separo un instante para volver a atacar su cuello, donde sabia sin duda que tendría un chupetón y de los grandes al día siguiente. Casi inevitablemente, Finn sabía que tenía que parar aquello, estaban en la fiesta de una amiga y no podía dejar que su novia empezara a provocarle y a excitarlo como estaba haciendo en ese instante, Rachel se restregó sus caderas un poco haciendo que Finn sintiera el fuego en su interior. "Rach, para…" Le susurro Finn mientras de fondo escuchaba el jaleo las risas de sus amigos y centro la mirada en sus amigos, Puck y Sam quien estaba sentado en el otro lado del comedor mirando a la pareja, sabiendo por su sonrisa que le estaban observando. Finn se dio cuenta, sobretodo cuando vio como Puck levanto el dedo pulgar con una sonrisa.

"Rachel, para" Volvió a repetir dándole un suave empujón para que se separara. Rachel le miro y sonrió "Finn te recuerdo que soy una borracha necesitada y ahora te necesito" Finn cerró los ojos, recordando esa frase y como ahora le jugaba en su contra. Rachel acerco sus labios a los suyos besándole fuertemente sintiendo como su lengua empezaba a jugar contra la de ella sintiendo el sabor dulce y amargo del alcohol. Rachel paso sus manos a su alrededor de su cuello, sentía la lengua jugando mas ardientemente que otras ocasiones, al mismo tiempo que sus caderas empezaban a moverse encima de sus piernas haciendo que el cuerpo de Finn empezara a reaccionar. De pronto, sintió que las manos de Rachel abandonaba el cuello bajando por su cuerpo metiendo las manos por debajo de la camiseta a cuadros levantando la camisa blanca que llevaba debajo. Las caricias que le estaba haciendo eran poco inocentes sobretodo cuando se dirigieron a la zona más sur de su cuerpo.

A pesar de que él también había bebido tenía un poco mas de lucidez en esos momentos y sabia que no podía tener una erección en medio de la fiesta de Santana con todo el Glee Club allí. Y menos dejar que su novia metiera sus manos en sus pantalones como estaba intentando hacer en ese preciso instante, momento que sintió sus manos en su bulto. Las manos de Finn fueron a sus manos sujetándolas intentando de alguna manera frenarlas.

Finn había pensado que quizá era mejor abandonar la fiesta, pero por otra parte, sabía que no podía dejar así a Rachel en casa de los Berry en ese estado y tampoco podía llevarla a su casa ya que tenían como norma establecida en casa de Hummel-Hudson no llevar a novio/novia a casa, al menos cuando estaban ellos presentes. Así que no tenía más remedio que esperar a que la joven se le pasara la borrachera antes de que poder llevarla a su casa.

Pero lo que ahora le preocupaba a Finn era el estado de excitación que llevaba Rachel. Estaba claro que lo único que quería era mantener relaciones sexuales y tampoco era el momento y el sitio adecuado para tener sexo en la fiesta de Glee Club. Y para qué negarlo Finn le estaba costando también mantenerse al margen y en parte era esa lo que más le preocupaba. Ya le costaba mantener el control sobre sí mismo cuando tenía a su novia al lado suyo, y en esas circunstancias, mientras le provocaba, con sus movimientos, besos, su vestido corto y las cervezas que se había tomado, estaban haciendo muy difícil mantener el control y todavía se preguntaba como mantenía el control sobre sí mismo y no la había desnudado follándola sin importante quien estuviera allí. Finn tuvo que apartar esa idea de la cabeza y sacar el control de donde no sabía que tenía para separarse de ella arrastrándola sobre la pista.

"Cariño, vamos a bailar" Murmuro Finn rápidamente. A pesar de la negativa de Rachel, Finn la arrastro entremedio de sus amigos y se pusieron a bailar, aunque Rachel no hacia mas restregar su cuerpo contra el suyo y moviéndose de manera provocativa. Finn de repente, sintió los labios de ella en su cuello, otra vez, mientras los bailes eran cada vez mas pegados a su cuerpo, rozándolo a él, mordiéndole en el cuello donde sabia y conocía que le volvía loco.

"Rach, para…" Justo cuando sintió como las manos de Rachel fueron a su trasero apretándolo fuertemente. Rachel le mordió el lóbulo del a oreja, al mismo tiempo que le susurro "Finn, estoy muy necesitada" Finn levanto la mirada para ver si alguien se había percatado de lo que estaba pasando pero al parecer, todos estaban en su propio mundo, empezado a beber mas y algunos mostraban también signos de embriagadez, pero que aun así no superaban el estado de Rachel. Pero por más que lo intentaba su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar a las provocaciones de Rachel, noto que su erección se apretaba contra sus vaqueros, haciendo más doloroso todo. "Finn creo que no me has entendido bien… estoy mojada" Finn gimió como respuesta, mientras la cogió de la mano volviendo a sentarse en el sofá de nuevo con ella encima, en la misma posición.

Rachel se acomodo bien, llevando su boca a la suya besándole con pasión. La mano de Finn estaba en sus piernas y casi inconscientemente, las llevo hacia la cara interna del su muslo acariciándole, Rachel apretó sus muslos con su mano entre sus piernas, mientras Finn adentro un poco más la mano bajo el vestido. "Tócame" Le susurro, Rachel contra su boca, cogió su mano poniéndola casi tocándole las bragas. Finn, con suavidad paso los dedos por la ropa interior notando la humedad se traspasaban y como se separaba por la raja "Pero vas a tener que estar callada" Le advirtió Finn, Rachel asintió dejando caer su rostro en su cuello. Finn miro hacia la sala para percatarse que nadie les estaba mirando, apretando mas sus dedos en la ropa interior separando los pliegues. Rachel gimió cuando sintió el dedo apretando por su raja de arriba abajo mientras sentía como la humedad aumentaba. "Finn…" El joven subió el dedo buscando el clítoris, por encima de la fina tela de la joven. Finn apretó un instante para empezar a mover en círculos. "Finn, fóllame" Susurro contra su oreja, haciendo que Finn moviera su dedo mas rápido, para después pasar otro dedo entre los labios vaginales mojados de Rachel. "Ohh cariño… estas muy mojada" Gimió el joven sintiendo como le temblaba el cuerpo.

A pesar de que Finn sabía que era por la excitación, Finn, aparto la mano de Rachel haciendo que Rachel se quejara pero de pronto vio como se quito su camiseta a cuadros, quedándose con la camisa blanca de manga corta mientras ponía su camisa encima de sus piernas tapándole evitando así, que si alguien del Glee Club se fijaba en ellos supieran que era lo estaba pasando. Finn llevo su mano otra vez donde estaba antes, apartando a un lado la delgada tela, tocando con la punta de sus dedos la humedad de sus labios, y la joven abrió la boca contra su cuello. El joven paso sus dedos por toda su raja gimiendo por la humedad, hasta llegar a su apertura presionando dos dedos dentro de ella. Las caderas de Rachel se levantaron un poco mientras que lentamente metió dos de sus dedos, al mismo tiempo que la escucho gemir contra de su cuello. Finn sintió como sus dedos se mojaban completamente mientras los hundía hasta el fondo. Con su otra mano la sujeto de la cintura fuertemente evitando así su movimiento de cadera. Retorció los dedos dentro suyo, mientras sentía los dientes clavarse en su cuello empezando un movimiento lento de entrar y salir sus dedos de su coño. Estaba seguro que al día siguiente le mataría, pero ahora mismo ninguno de los dos pensaba con coherencia.

"¿Finn, todo bien?" Se escucho de pronto, como alguien le llamaba, sus dedos se quedaron quietos sumergidos dentro de ella mientras levanto la mirada hacia Mike que se había sentado a su lado. Por suerte, Mike se había sentado al lado contrario de donde estaba sentada Rachel de manera que solo podía ver la espalda de la joven.

Mike parecía preocupado por el estado de Rachel, así que Finn le sonrió a su amigo. "Si, todo bien" le respondió moviendo sus dedos lentamente sabiendo que estaba haciéndola sufrir "El alcohol, ya sabes" Mike le sonrió y se levanto del sofá dirigiéndose hacia su novia.

"Mas rápido… por dios Finn mas rápido" le susurro contra su cuello mientras volvió a clavar sus dientes. "Me… voy a morir… " Finn se rio por su frase sabiendo lo exagerada que era. "Cariño, no puedo hacer que te corras aquí, se enteraría todo el Glee Club" Le susurro en su oreja, bajo su labios hacia su mejilla dándole un beso. Sabía lo escandalosa que era cuando gritaba su orgasmo, aunque también es cierto que le encantaba torturarla hasta que perdiera el control. Rachel al escuchar su respuesta se separo de su cuello mirándole fijamente.

"¿No pretenderás dejarme así y que me tenga que ir al baño a masturbarme?" le pregunto casi enfadada. Finn gimió ante esa imagen que se había formado en su mente. Ella en el baño, con sus dedos dentro suyo, tocándose… Finn sintió que iba a explotar hay mismo, con su erección haciéndose más dura. Finn movió sus dedos un poco más rápido viendo como su rostro se descompuso en un gemido y Finn tuvo que besarle para que no gimiera en voz alta.

"Por favor, Finn, llévame algún lado" Finn escucho su propuesta, analizaba donde podía llevarla para poder. Así que aparto su mano y quito la camisa, puso sus manos bajo las rodillas y se levanto con ella en brazos, caminando entre medio de los Glee Club. Para todos los demás, Rachel parecía descompuesta, aun con su rostro en su cuello. Lo mismo pensó Kurt al verla en los brazos de Finn, se acerco su hermano. "¿Finn?, ¿Está bien?" Pregunto Kurt, "Si, bueno está un poco descompuesta, voy al baño haber si se le pasa"

"¿Quieres que te acompa…?" Empezó a preguntar Kurt, pero rápidamente fue interrumpido por Finn. "¡NOO!, No te preocupes, estará bien, disfruta tu de la fiesta" Tras eso, esquivo a todos y se metió en el baño donde rápidamente dejo a Rachel en el suelo y cerró la puerta con el pestillo. Cuando se giro para ver a Rachel, la joven rápidamente se engancho sus labios a los suyos. "Así que eres una borracha necesitada"  
"Muy necesitada" Le respondió Rachel. Finn pasó sus manos por encima del vestido amasando sus tetas por encima del sujetador. "Ya estamos donde querías, en el baño para poder masturbarte… enséñame como lo harías"

"Finn, te necesito a ti" Finn omito su respuesta "Muéstrame y después tendrás tu recompensa" Finn llevo sus manos al filo de su vestido subiéndoselo por la cintura dejando sus bragas al descubierto. Rachel vio como dio un paso para atrás, esperando a ver el espectáculo, bajo la tapa del váter y se sentó en él. "Quítate las bragas" Rachel le miro sintiendo como le excitaba mas con ese juego que habían iniciado, le miro a los ojos al mismo tiempo que llevo sus manos al filo de las bragas y se las bajo poco a poco. Finn miro su rostro para bajar la mirada a la carne que quedaba al descubierto. "Abre un poco más" Rachel dejo caer la ropa al suelo y salió de de ella mientras abrió un poco mas sus piernas dándole acceso para verle mejor "Cuando quieras" Rachel le sonrió mientras su mano derecha bajo hacia su pubis, paseando sus dedos más abajo su raja buscando su clítoris empezándose a acariciar suavemente, mientras Finn le miraba atentamente, como sus dedos se movían en círculos.

Sus dedos bajaron mas, viendo como dos de sus dedos se adentraron en su propio cuerpo. Rachel cerró los ojos, y cuando los abrió vio a Finn de pie enfrente suyo con sus manos a su escote y metió su mano en su vestido dejando al descubierto la copa del sujetador. "Oh Finn"

"Sigue Rachel" Le dijo mientras metió la mano en la copa de su sujetador cogiendo el pezón con sus dedos y tirando de él. Rachel gimió cuando Finn empezó a jugar con él, moviéndolo de un lado para otro, sus propios dedos se hundieron hasta el fondo, empezando a masturbarse mas duramente. Finn bajo su cara y le beso el cuello mientras dedos tiraron de nuevo del pezón duro y arrugado, para después dejarlo al descubierto. Finn bajo el rostro para metérselo en la boca, jugando con su lengua, Finn lo succiono con su boca.

Finn dejo de chuparle el pezón y de pronto se arrodillo teniendo una vista directa de cómo sus propios dedos se adentraban dentro. Finn llevo sus manos a su clítoris, y le acaricio mientras Rachel metía sus dedos dentro, hasta que sintió como Finn le apartaba su mano y jugaba con sus dedos contra su apertura.

"Estas tan mojada" Finn adentro dos de sus dedos hasta el fondo y los retorció en su interior mientras Rachel se apoyaba contra la puerta gimiendo. Finn puso la otra mano sobre el muslo de la joven para evitar el movimiento. "Cariño…" Suspiro Finn cuando se quedo mirando como sus dedos entraban y salían, y como su carne rosada brillaba por la humedad. Finn saco sus dedos de su interior seguido de un suspiro de desaprobación de Rachel, acerco su rostro hacia su pubis besándole suavemente y dando mordisquitos bajando hasta mas abajo, para después bajar su rostro, sacando su lengua pasándola por toda su raja "Mmmm que rico" murmuro Finn. Rachel hecho la cabeza hacia atrás mientras llevo sus manos a su pelo agarrándole fuertemente. Finn uso sus dedos separarlas y saco la lengua pasándola por su clítoris mientras levanto la mirando hacia arriba con su nariz rozando la piel suave de su coño. Rachel gimió fuertemente mientras giro su rostro mirando hacia el espejo que estaba a su derecha y vio la imagen que la hizo excitarse más. Uno de sus pechos estaba al descubierto, su vestido por la cintura mientras que Finn tenía su cara entre sus piernas. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió como rodeo con sus labios el pequeño capullo erecto y succiono, Rachel hecho sus caderas contra su boca Finn. El joven paseo sus dedos por los labios de la joven buscando de nuevo su apertura introduciendo sus dedos en su interior y los empezó a mover rápidamente como si fuera su polla, mientras con su boca le lamia de arriba abajo. Jugó con su clítoris moviéndolo con la lengua, hasta que sintió como Rachel llego a su orgasmo, mientras sus dedos se adentraban y salían rápidamente. Finn le lamio todo su orgasmo.

Cuando Finn se levanto la vio allí intentando recuperar el aliento, el vestido por la cintura. Rachel abrió sus ojos mirándole con deseo. Rachel le beso fuertemente "¿Estas mejor?" Le pregunto Finn, pero Rachel solo asintió al mismo tiempo que las manos de Rachel paso por el grande cuerpo hacia su entrepierna "Cariño, por lo que veo tu no, ¿Estas necesitado?" Le susurro mientras le paseaba una mano sobre su gran bulto, mientras le besaba el cuello. Finn solo asintió mientras sonreía. "No puedo dejarte salir con este bulto en medio de todo el Glee Club, es demasiado evidente"

Finn la vio arrodillarse enfrente suyo y suspiro excitado mientras las manos de Rachel ya habían ido demasiado rápido, desatando el cinturón y desabrochando los pantalones y bajarlos junto a sus calzoncillos. Rachel gimió cuando vio saltar la dureza perfecta que apuntaba hacia ella. Llevo su mano alrededor de él, frotando de arriba abajo con movimientos firmes, mientras miro para arriba para ver a su novio mirándole con la boca entreabierta completamente excitado. Finn movió un poco las caderas contra su mano.

Rachel centro la mirada en los ojos de Finn al mismo tiempo que saco su lengua y la paso por la punta, con una mirada llena de lujuria, los ojos de Finn se cerraron un instante, para volver a mirar al rostro de su novia, quien ahora besaba suavemente la punta de su pene. Finn llevo su mano a su pelo acariciándoselo mientras ponía un mechón de pelo detrás la oreja, teniendo así una mejor visión de su rostro mientras le chupaba. Rachel paso su lengua por toda su longitud, para volver a la punta. Volvió a centrar la mirada en él mientras abrió un poco la boca e hizo el intento de meterse parte de su polla en su boca, pero en el momento que cerrar los labios en torno a él, Rachel aparto el pene de su boca, con una sonrisa maléfica. Finn sabía que estaba jugando con él, cuando volvió a hacerle le mismo, mientras su pene quedaba suspendido en su boca sin llegar a tocar sus labios. "Rachel, no juegues" Le murmuro mientras le acaricio su rostro, en un modo de suplica de que acabara con ese sufrimiento. "A mi también me gusta jugar" Le susurro haciendo referencia a como antes le había estado torturando.

"Rach…"

POM POM

"¿Finn? ¿Rachel?" Se escucho en ese momento, justo cuando Rachel cerró los labios alrededor de él. Y le hizo una seña para que Finn contestara. "Si… Kurt… Esta Rachel conmigo, no se encuentra bien" Consiguió contestar mientras sentía la boca succionando su polla. Miro a Rachel que movía su cabeza por toda su longitud. "¿Necesitas ayuda?" Se escucho a través de la puerta. "No… No te… preocupes" Murmuro Finn, justo en el momento que sintió el final de la garganta en la punta de su polla. "¿Seguro que está bien?" Volvió a preguntar mientras Finn soltó un gemido y se tuvo que tapar su boca contra su brazo para evitar que su hermano le escuchara.

"Si, Kurt…" Dijo mientras que sintió como murmuraba algo con Mercedes y por fin desaparecía. "Mierda, Rach…" Murmuro mientras movió sus caderas contra su boca quien seguía succionando hasta que por fin se acabo en su boca. Finn se apoyo contra la puerta intentando recuperar el aliento. Cuando Rachel termino de ayudarle a vestirse, Rachel se levanto y puso sus manos en sus mejillas dándole un beso fuertemente.

"Finn… Hazme el amor" Le susurro. "Cariño, no tengo preservativos aquí" Le respondió Finn "Además Rach, tenemos que salir de aquí, sino van a pensar mal" Rachel le miro mientras le puso cara de pena "¿No podemos tener uno rápido?" Finn negó con la cabeza. "No, Rachel, no tenemos protección" Le respondió Finn intentando convencer a su novia borracha.

"Pues vámonos a mi casa" Le dijo Rachel. "Pero ¿y tus padres?" Le pregunto Finn. "Debemos no hacer demasiado ruido…, Además mis padres se irán pronto a visitar a unos familiares no estarán mañana en casa, así que tendremos la casa para nosotros solos y podremos utilizar la piscina" Le dijo Rachel. Finn la miro analizando la posibilidad y la cogió de la mano, para salir del cuarto de baño. "Está bien, vamos" Ambos salieron del cuarto de baño, mientras Rachel fingía que estaba indispuesta y con esa escusa se despidieron de todos.

Antes de ir a casa de Rachel se detuvieron un instante en casa de Finn, donde el joven cogió ropa y el bañador. Para después dirigirse a casa de Rachel, donde con cuidado entraron para evitar que los padres de Rachel se despertaran y se dieran cuenta de que su hija traía a su novio a casa. Pero justo cuando estaban a punto de entrar en la habitación, la voz de Leroy resonó toda la casa "¿Rach?" Rachel hizo señas para que Finn se escondiera en la habitación.

"Papa, soy yo, acabo de llegar" Dijo Rachel mientras se acercaba a la habitación de sus padres. "¿Cómo fue la fiesta, cielo?" Le pregunto desde la cama. "Bien, papa…" Respondió Rachel mientras cerró los ojos un instante rogando que su padre no se diera cuenta de que estaba medio borracha "¿Se va a quedar a dormir Finn?" Pregunto de repente, cuando Rachel iba a salir de la habitación. "Si, papi me trago a casa y es muy tarde para que se vuelva a casa…"

"Está bien, sean buenos, buenas noches cielo. Dale la buenas noches a Finn" Le dijo Leroy cuando le dio un beso y se daba la vuelta para seguir durmiendo. Cuando Rachel cerro la puerta de su habitación, vio en la cara de Finn susto por haber sido pillados. "Tranquilo, Finn" Le dijo tranquilizando a su novio, mientras le daba un beso. "Nos vamos a casar, es normal, ya saben que mantenemos relaciones sexuales" Los ojos de Finn se abrieron por completo al darse cuenta de lo que le estaba proponiendo.

"No, Rachel, no vamos a hacer nada con tus padres al lado…" Le dijo Finn recordándole que siempre esa había sido la norma que Rachel ya le había impuesto. "Finn, vamos a hacer un trato, si haces lo que yo quiera ahora, mañana podrás hacerlo conmigo que tu quieras, recuerda que tenemos la casa para nosotros…" Finn ya no estaba seguro si Rachel todavía tenia efectos del alcohol o no pero cada vez le sorprendía mas lo que le proponía. "¿Y si no acepto?" Pregunto Finn.

"Ho hay sexo…ni hoy ni mañana" Finn le miro. "Eso es un chantaje…" Se quejo Finn. "¿De verdad no quieres hacer el amor conmigo?" Le pregunto Rachel.

"Por supuesto que sí, pero están tus padres en la casa, Rach… Imagínate si te escuchan, no podre mirarles a la cara nunca, que vergüenza" Dijo mientras se sentaba al filo de la cama "Prometo que no hare ruido" Finn levanto las cejas. "Sabes que eso es imposible, eres muy ruidosa" Rachel se sentó en sus rodillas. "Eso tiene solución" Finn arrugo la frente mirándola "Siempre me puedes tapar la boca…" Finn gimió por la excitación nada mas de imaginar. "Dios, Rach, estas muy…" Empezó a hablar intentando buscar la palabra adecuada sin que sonara mal. "Finn, te necesito de verdad" Le interrumpió volviéndole a besar. Finn gimió dándose por vencido cuando su novia le empezó a acariciar provocándole. Rachel se separo un instante de él yendo a apagar las luces dejando solo las lámpara encendidas creando un ambiente íntimo. Se volvió acercar a él mientras se empezó a desnudar y Finn se levanto desnudándose él también. A los pocos minutos, ambos estaban desnudos. Rachel se acerco a él besándole

"¿Sabes lo que me gustaría probar?" Finn negó con la cabeza. "Ven, túmbate" Finn le hizo caso, siguiendo las indicaciones de Rachel, mientras se tumbaba boca arriba. Rachel le beso y subió hasta poner sus piernas a cada lado de su cabeza, mientras bajo su cuerpo hasta tumbarse encima de él. Finn estaba absorto, ya que sabia cual era la intención de Rachel. Había oído hablar muchas veces sobre esa postura sobretodo por parte de Puck, pero nunca se había atrevido a plantear a su novia, pero por fin iba a hacer un 69. No sabía si era el alcohol o que era lo que le había llegado a que Rachel planteara practicar esa postura, pero él estaba encantado.

Finn gimió fuertemente cuando sintió sus labios en su punta mientras que él empezó a chupar y separar sus pliegues chupándole y lamiéndole. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, pero realmente ambos estaban disfrutando. Finn le dio unos golpes en las mejillas de su trasero mientras le animaba a que siguiera. Mientras sentía como la joven en ocasiones le sacaba de su boca para gemir o como los gemidos rebotaban contra su pene. Rachel movía sus caderas contra su boca, mientras seguía chupando y lamiendo su pene.

Rachel sabía que tenía que parar aquello si quería hacer el amor con él. Así que se levanto de su cuerpo, en busca de un preservativo, para después acomodarse encima de suyo introduciéndose su pene en su interior. La pasión se apodero de ellos mientras Rachel se movía encima de él, mientras que el joven amasaba sus pechos y chupaba sus pezones. En un momento determinado, Rachel soltó un gemido muy alto "Rach… por favor" Le dijo advirtiéndole.

"No puedo… evitarlo, cariño, es demasiado bueno" Le respondió. Rachel paro sus movimientos y se inclino hacia la mesita de noche cogiendo un pañuelo de uno de los cajones. Finn, al ver aquello, gimió y cogió el pañuelo de entre sus manos y se lo puso en la boca atándoselo detrás de su cabeza. Y casi perdiendo el control, Finn cogió por la cintura a Rachel dándole la vuelta, poniéndola contra la cama boca abajo. Rachel gimió por la sorpresa mientras se intento levantar, pero Finn se lo impidió, poniéndole ambas manos sobre su espalda de Rachel. El gemido de Rachel quedo amortiguado por el pañuelo lila, sintiendo como su cuerpo se estremeció cuando Finn, se posiciono detrás de ella y de un movimiento se adentro en ella. Finn empezó a mover dentro y fuera, de manera descontrolada, ya que había perdido el control, mientras seguía sujetando con una mano las muñecas de Rachel apretándola contra la cama, con la otra mano la sujetaba su espalda, adentrándose dentro de ella hasta el fondo. Rachel cerró los ojos por la lujuria y la pasión desbordante que sentía en ese momento, aunque no se podía mover, Rachel levanto sus caderas un poco para darle mejor acceso a Finn quien encantado salió completamente de ella y volvió a entrar en varias ocasiones. Finn miro para abajo, para ver como su polla entraba y salía mientras su novia con la boca tapada, sus manos contra su espalda, aguantaba esos embistes, escuchando los gemidos amortiguados por el pañuelo.

Y casi unos segundos después, sintió como las paredes suaves y húmedas se apretaban a su alrededor y escucho el gemido amortiguado profundo en la habitación mientras que Rachel mordió la tela. Finn echo la cabeza hacia atrás mientras seguía moviéndose más rápido, hasta que llego a su orgasmo y soltó las muñecas de Rachel dejándose caer contra la espalda de su novia. Finn le abrazo por su cintura mientras le beso en el hombro a modo de disculpa.

"Dios lo siento, Rachel, perdí el control" Levanto la mano y le deshizo el pañuelo que todavía estaba alrededor de su boca. "No me has hecho daño, estoy perfectamente cariño" Le dijo cuando vio la preocupación en sus ojos por lo salvaje que había sido. "Estoy bien, Finn no te preocupes" Murmuro cogiendo sus manos y entrelazándolas, al mismo tiempo que giro la cara para besarle.

Minutos más tarde ambos se acomodaron en la cama, abrazados y completamente agotados, mientras Finn le dio un suave beso en las mejilla y Rachel sonrió cuando cerró los ojos. "Buenas noches, Finn" "Buenas noches, Rachel" le respondió y casi al instante Finn noto como Rachel se quedaba profundamente dormida entre sus brazos. "Te quiero" Susurro Finn a pesar de que sabía que estaba profundamente dormida.

**_Hola, aquí les traigo otro capítulo. Realmente me ha costado escribir este capitulo, quizá por la temática por todo lo ocurrido en las ultimas semanas... También por asuntos personales que han impedido escribir, per bueno espero que os haya gustado. He de decir que solo quedan dos capítulos para acabar la temporada 3, el próximo capitulo será la mañana siguiente a este capitulo que creo que algo podeis intuir y el ultimo prefiero no adelantar nada. _**

**_Espero que os guste y espero algun rewiers y asi me animais un poco. Gracias! _**

**_Nos vemos pronto :))_**


	12. Capitulo 11 - Castigos

**Capitulo 11 **

Estaba demasiado dormido para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, tanto que le costaba diferenciar la realidad del sueño. Pero cuando los brazos le empezaron a doler e intento moverlos hacia abajo, noto una resistencia en ellos impidiendo que pudiera moverlos y en ese instante se dio cuenta de que no era producto del sueño. No lo había soñado, era verdad, su prometida le había atado a la cama.

"¿Qué diablos…?" Murmuro tirando de sus brazos cuando al mira hacia arriba se dio cuenta que en sus muñecas tenían unas esposas, que parecían de juguete, quedado escondida por detrás del colchón y que al parecer había atado al somier de cama. En realidad, la daba igual a que estuviera atado solo quería saber porque se encontraba en esa situación. Finn suspiro mientras grito su nombre por la habitación sin obtener respuesta alguna, dándose por vencido mientras se preguntaba de donde había sacado esas esposas. Tiro de sus manos un instante en un intento de que mágicamente se soltasen, pero solo consigo rozarse sus muñecas con el metal haciéndose daño.

Así que solo podía esperar que su novia viniera. "¡¿Rachel?!" Grito de nuevo cuando escucho un ruido que provenía de alguna parte de la casa de Rachel. Pero lo que escucho a continuación fue silencio absoluto. Finn levanto la mirada hacia el reloj de la mesita de noche, mientras la bajaba por la frustración. Las 9.10 de la mañana apenas habían dormido tres horas y se sorprendía que Rachel estuviera despierta después de la noche anterior ya que suponía que debería tener resaca.

Miro hacia el baño para ver si hubiera algún indicio de que estuviera allí, la puerta estaba cerrada y por la rendija de la puerta no se veía ninguna luz. Volvió a dejar caer la cabeza contra la almohada, cerrando los ojos mientras esperaba a que apareciera.

Elevo la cabeza de la almohada teniendo una vista mejor de la habitación mientras veía como la sabana le tapaba el cuerpo desnudo. Realmente no le gustaba dormir desnudo, pero cuando dormía junto a Rachel, era muy habitual que acabara durmiendo así. Finn sentía su pene estirado en una de sus erecciones matutinas que solía tener a veces, pero eso hizo sentirse incomodo y esperando que Rachel no le hubiera visto así, sintiendo de repente una vergüenza repentina. Intento relajar el cuerpo justo cuando unos ruidos se hacían más intensos hacia la habitación y de repente la puerta se abrió de par en par dejando entrar a una Rachel solo en ropa interior.

"Rachel…"

"Por fin te despertaste" Le dijo Rachel mientras cerraba la puerta tras de ella. "¿Se puede saber porque estoy atado a la cama?" Pregunto Finn con cierto tono molesto, mientras que esto hizo que Rachel se reía. La joven levanto las cejas y se acerco hacia él con una sonrisa que a Finn no le gustaba demasiado. Rachel se acerco a la cama, se subió en ella y paso cada una de sus piernas a cada lado de sus caderas, sentándose a horcajadas. El enfado de Finn quedo en un segundo plano cuando sintió la piel de su trasero tapado por una fina tela en su estomago, mientras suspiro en gemido. Finn le miro con los ojos deseosos. Rachel puso sus manos en sus caderas mientras le empezaba a acariciar sus músculos.

"¡Porque estas castigado!" Le susurro suavemente. "¿Qué?" Pregunto sin entender nada, mientras Rachel pasaba sus manos por sus pectorales y se centraba en sus pezones diminutos "¿Por qué?"

"Por varias razones: uno, por tocarme en medio del Glee Club. Dos: por permitir que mantengamos relaciones sexuales cuando están mis padres en la otra habitación. Tres: por no cumplir el pacto"

"¿Qué- ue pacto, Rach?"

"Te dije que anoche que haríamos lo que yo quisiera, pero al final acabamos haciéndolo como tu quisiste" Murmuro Rachel mientras Finn recordaba a que se refería.

"Rachel, no es justo porque…" Rachel le puso el dedo en su boca haciendo que se callara. "Me da igual Finn, porque he decidido que durante esta mañana vas a cumplir tu parte del trato, que es hacer lo que yo quiera"

"Pero no hace falta que me ates" Murmuro resignado. "Pero sino no es divertido, quiero sentir como es tener el control"

"Tú siempre tienes el control de mi, cariño" Rachel le sonrió ante aquella frase mientras se agachaba su cabeza besándole suavemente. Los labios húmedos acariciaron sus labios, para después sentir la lengua de él, haciéndose más intenso. Rachel se separo de él dejándole con las ganas de de mas. Se arrodillo a su lado mientras Rachel retiro la sabana dejando la erección al aire libre. Rachel miro su pene erecto y poso su mano derecha en él "Cuando me he despertado, parecías excitado" le dijo mirándole, mientras Rachel se acerco a él y le agarro el pene empezando a acariciarlo de arriba abajo. "A veces me levanto así" Le respondió Finn "¿Tiene que ver conmigo?"

Finn le miro mientras pensaba que le iba a decir, aunque era muy habitual que tuviera fantasías en las que ella era la protagonista, aquella noche precisamente no había soñado con ningún sueño erótico. "Si…" Le respondió finalmente cuando la mano de Rachel empezó a moverse con más intensidad. "¿Qué sueños tienes conmigo?" Finn abrió la boca para responder pero se le olvido cuando vio como Rachel se inclino sobre él "¿Sueñas con que te hago esto?" Bajo aun más la cabeza, mientras su mano bajo hacia sus testículos mientras saco la lengua posándola desde la base hasta punta. Finn gimió mientras levanto la cabeza para verle mejor. "Contéstame Finn"

"Si…" Rachel sonrió, volvió a acariciándole y después de acariciarle varias veces de arriba abajo, cuando Finn empezaba a mover sus caderas contra su mano, Rachel se separo de él y se levanto de la cama "¿A dónde vas?" le pregunto Finn, "¿No serás capaz de dejarme así?" Le dijo mientras Rachel se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió y se fue. Finn dejo caer la cabeza en un suspiro, desesperado mirando hacia su cuerpo como su pene descubierto completamente duro. Necesitaba aliviarse y sino hubiera tenido las manos atadas la hubiera utilizado para aliviarse.

No supo cuanto tiempo tardo pero para Finn fue una tortura. Tenía un calentón en ese momento bastante importante y su imaginación no le ayudaba demasiado. En su cabeza se formo la imagen de su novia, lamiéndole. En ese instante la puerta se volvió a abrir y vio como Rachel que apareció con un bol de plástico opaco en la mano, que le impedía ver que había en su interior. La vio caminar por la habitación hacia la cama de nuevo.

"Hace un poco de calor, ¿no crees, Finn?" murmuro Rachel, sentándose a su lado mientras dejaba el bol en la mesa "Rach… ¿Qué pretendes?" Rachel no le dijo nada, y metió la mano en el bol cogiendo un cubito de hielo. "Creo que esto nos refrescara un poco" Finn simplemente suspiro, mientras vio como Rachel llevo el hielo hacia su boca y chupándolo. Finn suspiro ante esa imagen de Rachel chupando el frio cubito del hielo, creando una imagen erótica en su mente, sin dejar de mirar en todo momento a Finn quien le observaba atentamente. La joven se lo saco de su boca, para llevarlo a los delgados labios de Finn. Al sentir el contacto en sus labios, Finn saco la lengua y chupo el agua del hielo que empezaba a deshacerse junto al dulce sabor de Rachel.

Cada vez el hielo se hacía más pequeño y cuando ya vio que no había peligro de que ninguno de los dos se ahogara, Rachel se lo metió en la boca entero. Se estiro y se posiciono encima suyo, besándola Finn sintió como la lengua de Rachel jugó con la suya mientras el hielo iba de una a boca a la otra contra sus lenguas, entre gemidos y el frió que se unían con los alientos calientes de ambos. El hielo no tardo en convertirse en agua que se bebieron entre sus bocas.

El ambiente de calor y de pasión hicieron que el frio desapareciera pronto y Rachel se separo de él, sentándose a horcajadas encima de sus caderas mientras le sonrió. Le observo un instante como Finn repaso la mirada por su cuerpo, desde sus pequeños pechos hasta por sus caderas y sus piernas a cada uno de los lados de su cuerpo. Rachel adoraba esas miradas, esas miradas que le hacían ser la mujer más deseada, más querida del mundo. Así que decidió darle algo a cambio. Se inclino un poco, mientras llevo sus manos la espalda, mirando fijamente a Finn con la boca entre abierta, al mismo tiempo que deshizo el enganche del sujetador negro. Lo dejo caer la prenda dejando al descubierto sus pechos pequeños, pero firmes con sus pezones marrones duros y arrugados entre la excitación y el frio de la habitación.

"Eres tan hermosa" Susurro Finn con una humilde sinceridad, mientras que los ojos de Finn se quedaron en sus tetas embobado en sus pezones duros. Rachel pasó sus manos por sus pechos un momento antes de inclinarse hacia él, restregando sus pechos contra su torso desnudo, haciendo que Finn elevara la espalda al contacto. Rachel aprovecho para estirar la mano hacia la mesita, elevando el cuerpo un poco más arriba quedando sus tetas muy cerca de su cara. Finn elevo su cara en un intento para meterse el pezón en su boca pero Rachel no le dejo quien jugó con él, ya que cada vez que la lengua le rozaba se separaba. Finalmente, Rachel se separo de él, cuando ya tenía el hielo en la mano enderezándose de nuevo encima de él.

Rachel lo volvió a llevar a su boca, y sin la utilización de las manos, bajo su cara restregando el hielo por su torso, solo con la boca. Cada vez que el hielo se le resbalaba de la boca, Rachel volvió a intentar cogerlo con sus dientes, jugando en ocasiones con su lengua lamiendo parte del hielo desecho que quedaba en su cuerpo. Finn no podía apartar la mirada de su novia mientras gemía y soltaba gruñidos cuando la boca fría de Rachel toco el pezón diminuto de Finn por el contraste del frió y del calor de su cuerpo.

Rachel se volvió a separar, se sentó sobre sus rodillas a un lado del cuerpo de Finn cogiendo otro hielo llevándoselo a su boca de nuevo, aunque en esta ocasión bajo su cara hacia la parte baja de su estomago, casi rozando la zona genital. Se entretuvo un buen tiempo allí mientras que Finn gemía. Después bajo el hielo por las ingle derecha haciendo que Finn suspirara fuertemente y los gimiera mas fuerte aun. Rachel volvió a coger otro hielo, pero en esta ocasión la llevo a su propio cuerpo, primero por su cuello, dejando caer el agua por su piel suave, para después pasarlo entre sus pechos. Finn no perdía la vista de sus manos hasta que llegaron a sus pezones que se ponían aun mas duros si aun era posible.

Rachel seguía moviendo el hielo por sus pezones, mientras miro un momento el pene duro de Finn, quien soltaba suspiros por la situación del momento. Rachel volvió a metérselo en la boca y cuando noto que su lengua estaba bastante fría, saco el hielo de su boca dejándolo en su estomago bajo. Saco su lengua fría tocando el glande de la polla de Finn, quien se sobresalto al sentir el contacto frio de la lengua en la punta caliente de su polla. "Dios Rachel me vas a matar" Susurro cuando Rachel paso su lengua en un remolino sobre la punta. La joven sintió como se estremeció de placer.

Tras ello, volvió a coger otro hielo, llevándolo de nuevo a su boca, para tras jugar con la lengua, Rachel empezó a jugar con los testículos de Finn pasando la lengua helada por toda ella, hasta dejarlo loco. Finn no paraba de suplicar que acabara con esta tortura y por ultimo metió lo que quedaba de hielo en la boca, para meterse la polla erecta de Finn en su boca, mientras su prometido gimió profundamente mientras sentía el contacto de su polla caliente con la boca fría de Rachel. Finn no podía mas que levantar las caderas intentando introducirse más en su boca. Rachel no paraba de jugar, combinando lengüetazos por la longitud de Finn y meterse la polla en la boca. "Me vengo… Rach" le advirtió Finn cuando llevaba minutos jugando con él y ya no podía mas.

Los profundos gemidos roncos de Finn inundaron la habitación y Rachel espero hasta que su orgasmo desapareció. Rachel se separo de él para tumbarse encima de él abrazando su cuerpo, escondiendo su frente en su cuello. Finn simplemente hecho su cabeza contra su cabeza, ya que era lo único que podía hacer, ya que seguía atado impidiendo sus movimientos de brazos. Rachel se quedo allí mientras sintió un beso cariñoso en su frente. "¿Te ha gustado?" le pregunto una inocente Rachel que parecía tener una vergüenza repentina. "Me ha encantado, Rach"

"Pero, cariño, deberas reponerte rápido" Murmuro de repente Rachel, volviendo a mostrar esa Rachel de hacia unos momentos, haciendo que Finn moviera su cabeza para verle mejor, mientras Rachel aprovecho ese movimiento para besarle y adentrar su lengua en su boca.

Los besos se fueron haciendo más intensos al mismo tiempo que Rachel movía sus caderas contra las de Finn, haciendo que volviera a sentir como el pene se ponía duro contra su estomago. "Finn te necesito" susurro contra sus labios. Rachel necesitaba a Finn, y la sola idea de imaginar de la boca humedad en su coño, la hizo gemir.

Finn gimió ante sus palabras, para sentir como Rachel se levantaba de su cuerpo se quitaba su última prenda, poniéndose a horcajadas a cada lado de su cabeza, Rachel paso sus manos por su pelo mientras de repente sintió la lengua de Finn en su centro. Rachel empezó a mover sus caderas contra su boca, cuando Finn empezó a lamerle más ferozmente. "Mas, Finn…" La lengua de Finn no paraba de moverse de un lado para otro, centrándose en su clítoris mientras succionaba. Los gemidos fuertes de Rachel fueron en aumento al mismo tiempo que Finn sentía la humedad en su coño contras sus labios. Rachel le necesitaba en su interior, así que se aparto de él, cogió un preservativo y rápidamente se lo puso.

Finn gimió fuerte cuando Rachel se puso encima buscando su apertura y se introdujo su pene en ella profundamente. Ambos se miraron profundamente mientras Rachel empezó a moverse encima de él. Finn gimió al sentir la humedad en ella y Finn de vez en cuando tiraba sus manos de las esposas olvidándose de que las tenia sujeta con la intención de tocar sus tetas que revotaban a cada movimiento. Finn se estaba volviendo loco, y más cuando vio como Rachel llevo su propia mano hacia su centro acariciándose en círculos, sin dejar de moverse.

Finn gimió ante la vista de aquello, mientras sintió como Rachel aceleraba su ritmo y el de su mano en su clítoris hasta gritar su climax. Rachel se quedo un instante quieta, con los ojos cerrados, recuperándose de su climax. "Amor, por favor, me voy a morir si no te mueves ya" Susurro Finn mientras la veía como intentaba recuperar el aliento. Rachel abrió los ojos y le sonrió, suspirando mientras empezó a moverse de nuevo, bajando su cuerpo para unir su boca con la suya mientras su ritmo se fue haciendo más duro y salvaje. Tras unos minutos, Rachel sintió como el cuerpo de Finn tembló llegando a su orgasmo acompañados por unos gruñidos.

Rachel paro sus movimientos haciéndolos más suaves mientras seguían besándose y Finn descansaba de su orgasmo. Se siguieron besando durante unos instantes hasta que Rachel salió de él y se levanto dirección al baño.

"Rach, ¿no me vas a soltar?" Murmuro Finn cuando Rachel se paseaba por la habitación desnuda "¿O todavia sigo castigado?" Le pregunto Finn poniéndole cara de pena. Rachel le miro y sonrió "En realidad, Finn hay algo que no te he contado, no se donde he metido la llaves de las esposas" Murmuro Rachel. "¿QUEEE?" La cara de Finn se deformo en preocupación "Creo que tendré que llamar a Burt para que rompa las esposas" Mientras la cara de Finn paso de preocupación a vergüenza porque su padrastro le viera de aquella manera. Rachel desaparecía en el baño seguida de un ataque de risa, mientras Finn se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía "CON ESTO NO SE JUEGA, RACH" Volvió a escuchar Rachel haciendo que su risa fuera más pronunciada. "¿Pero me vas a soltar o no?"

* * *

Rachel sentía el calor en su cuerpo, mientras veía como Finn seguía sentado bajo la sombra para evitar quemarse. Tras haberse duchado y comido algo, la pareja decidió pasar el tiempo en la piscina. Los besos y las caricias no habían dejado de sucederse en todo momento. En un momento determinado, Finn se sentó al borde de la piscina, con su gorra y sus pies en el agua mientras Rachel nadaba.

"Finn" Le llamo mientras Rachel chapoteaba en el agua, Finn aparto la mirada de su revista de deportes para de repente sentir como su novia le empezaba a lanzar agua. Finn puso la revista poniendo la revista enfrente de su cara, aunque de poco sirvió ya que Rachel se empezó a reír mas cuando tiro aun más agua encima de él haciendo que Finn se levantara al ver que prácticamente le estaba empapando entero. "Cariño, ¿Por qué no te metes aquí conmigo?" Murmuro Rachel sin poder aguantarse la risa de ver a su novio como la camisa se le pegaba al cuerpo de la cantidad de agua que le había caído encima.

Finn miro a su novia, llevo sus manos al final de la camisa que llevaba quitándosela dejándola a un lado, para después coger carrilla para tirarse de cabeza en la piscina. Rachel vio como desapareció bajo el agua viendo la sombra del cuerpo grande buceaba en dirección a ella. Casi al poco vio como sus manos le agarraban en sus muslos por debajo del agua. Rachel adentro las manos bajo el agua cogiendo de sus muñecas, mientras soltaba sonidos inteligibles, por las cosquillas que le estaba haciendo en su piel. Cuando Finn no pudo aguantar más salió del agua mientras en un movimiento rápido, cogió a Rachel dándole la vuelta haciendo que diera la vuelta de 360 grados dentro del agua.

Finn no pudo parar de reír cuando vio como Rachel salió del agua con los pelos completamente despeinados "Finn quieres volver a estar castigado" Le grito Rachel desde la otra punta de la piscina mientras Finn le miraba con superioridad. "Cariño, eso no es un castigo… Castigo seria no hacer el amor contigo" Las cejas de Rachel se elevaron. "Pero no… no quiero decir que ese tenga que ser mi castigo" Murmuro rápidamente intentando evitar que Rachel le dejara sin sexo, por haber hablado antes de tiempo.

"Lo tendré en cuenta para nuestro matrimonio" Murmuro Rachel mientras se acomodaba los cabellos bien. Vio como Finn se iba acercando a ella. "No sé si podrías sobrevivir sin hacer el amor" Le contesto Finn mientras adentraba un poco más en la zona que mas cubría de la piscina"¿Qué estas queriendo decir?" Le pregunto Rachel sin saber exactamente a qué venía aquella frase.

"Bueno tu lo dijiste hace unos años en el club de castidad ¿no? A las mujeres también os gusta el sexo" Le dijo con cierto miedo de que estuviera diciendo algo que no estuviera bien, al mismo tiempo que recordaba ese momento "Si, Finn pero podría soportar una temporada sin sexo…" Finn le miro mientras analizaba sus palabras "Bueno, yo también puedo Rach, te recuerdo que estuvimos dos años sin tener relaciones sexuales, pero he de reconocer que ahora seria mas difícil para mí"

"Yo creo que sí que podría. Además existen otros métodos para sopórtalo, no se Finn, la masturbación, los vibradores…" Las cejas de Finn se elevaron por completo "¿Tienes un vibrador?" Le pregunto de repente. "No, no tengo" Le dijo mientras vio como de repente le acorralo contra la pared. "¿Te gustaría… tener uno?"

"Sinceramente, no, no necesito nada más que a ti, eres increíble" Finn sonrió y bajo su cara. Vio como Finn se lamió sus labios por la anticipación del suave beso que coloco suavemente en su boca, sintiendo la dulzura de sus labios con la mezcla del agua dulce contra su lengua mientras que ella se movía suavemente contra los suyos. Ella deslizó una mano alrededor de la parte posterior de su cuello y la mantuvo allí mientras hacía girar su lengua en su boca y lanzó un suave gemido.

"Tu también eres increíble", dijo en voz baja mientras jugaba su lengua contra la de ella, quien gimió contra en su boca. "¿Te gusto lo de esta mañana?" Le susurro Rachel, contra sus labios. Finn solo asintió con la cabeza "Siempre, Rach, aunque creo que te tengo devolver el castigo, porque te portaste mal conmigo también" Finn profundizó aún más en el beso con sus bocas calientes y húmedas fundidas en una sola, mientras deslizaba sus brazos por toda la espalda ancha y musculosa "Creo que me merezco ser castigada" Susurro con voz provocativa.

Finn sintió que su polla rápidamente se estiro en el agua, mientras volvió a sentir como boca de Rachel continuó besando deliciosamente su boca "Rach..." sopló contra su lengua mientras seguía haciendo esa cosa increíble con su lengua en su boca que le hizo sentir que iba a explotar."Sí, amor", Preguntó ella mientras apretaba el pecho contra el suyo mientras continuaba atacando su boca, pegando mordiscos en sus labios, sintiendo sus músculos desnudos rozando contra sus pezones erectos que se asomaban a través de la tela mojada de su bikini.

"Rach… para", murmuró Finn, con voz tensa mientras Rachel deslizo la mano por su estomago y lo agarro a través de su bañador. "Cariño, ya estas duro", murmuro Rachel en voz baja mostrando placer en su rostro. La mano pequeña empezó a explorar la longitud de su pene de arriba abajo. "¿Por qué debería parar?" le murmuro Rachel mirándole mientras cambio el ritmo de sus caricias en su pene, apretando y acariciando mientras movía su boca a la oreja. Finn gimió intentando aclarar sus ideas del porque no debían hacerlo allí en el jardín de casa de sus padres, al aire libre y con los vecinos tan cerca.

"Me excita tanto..." susurró, frotando su mano y subiendo y bajando por su pene con los dedos. "Quiero esto" murmuro de nuevo cuando Rachel metió la mano bajo el pantalón y llevo sus dedos alrededor de su longitud mientras él comenzó a mover sus caderas contra su mano. Mientas que la ligera resistencia hizo que alimentara más su deseo.

Finn gimió suavemente, mientras sus caderas empujaban hacia adelante contra los golpes de su mano. Rachel continuó susurrando en su oído, que rozaba la suavidad de sus labios rozando contra su oreja. "Me gustaría que me hagas el amor aquí mismo", suspiró ella atrevidamente, sintiendo como la piel de Finn se le electrizaba. Llevo de nuevo las bocas juntas, jugando con sus lenguas húmedas.

Finn llevo sus manos hacia abajo para agarrar las mejillas perfectas de su culo, apretando con fuerza antes de que él la levanto en el agua para ponerla a horcajadas en su cintura, mientras sus ojos se difuminaron al sentir el roce de su piel contra la de ella.

Los ojos de Finn se traslado hacia los pezones que se marcaban mientras que llevo su mano mas abajo, trasladando la tela de la parte de debajo de Rachel, teniendo contacto con la raja húmeda. Y casi sin previo aviso, los dedos de Finn se introdujeron en su interior. Rachel se balanceo hacia atrás mientras Finn saco sus dedos para volver adéntralos con fuerza de nuevo. Los movimientos más el agua hacia que todo fuera demasiado intenso, tras varios minutos más, Rachel sintió como salió de su cuerpo.

"Finn, protección" Le dijo cuando sintió la punta del pene contra su entrada. "Mierda" soltó ya que se había olvidado por completo, Rachel le beso en el cuello y le susurro contra su oreja "Hay uno en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta" Rápidamente salió del agua dejando caer el bañador al suelo mientras completamente desnudo se paseo por el borde la piscina hacia la mesa del jardín donde estaba la chaqueta. Rachel había intuido o mas bien quería que pasara, asi que antes de bajar a la piscina había cogido un preservativo. Rachel se separo de la pared de la piscina, mientras veía como Finn se acomodaba bien el preservativo antes de volver a las escaleras para meterse en el agua.

Cuando llego en donde estaba ella, volviendo a posicionarse en la misma postura anterior, sintió como Finn restregó su pene recubierto por el latex por toda su raja haciendo que entre el agua y su roce lo hacía de la sensación indescriptible. De repente se volvió a posicionar en su entrada, apretando, sintiendo como algo de agua en su interior.

Rachel hecho la cabeza hacia atrás mientras lo sintió entrar hasta el fondo. El agua hacia que fuera todo mas placentero mientras que Rachel sentía como la piel se le ponia de gallina cuando Finn bajo su boca hacia el triangulo que tapaba su pezón duro y chupo llevándose el agua del bikini el pezón por encima de la ropa.

Sus movimientos se fueron haciendo más profundos, salvajes y duros mientras que Rachel gemía fuertemente mientras el agua les rozaba los cuerpos y el sol acariciaba su suave piel. Empezaron a deslizarse dentro y fuera de ella, mientras sus movimientos fueron acelerando poco a poco mientras las respiraciones se iban a haciendo más profunda y con esa necesidad imperiosa de satisfacer sus cuerpos.

Finn empezó a golpear con más fuerza contra ella, mientras sus dedos apretaron con fuerza alrededor de su cintura, mirando sus pezones arrugados de parte superior del bikini, Rachel suspiro mientras miraba su mirada hacia sus pechos, sintiéndose deseada y como Finn deslizo su mano hacia arriba dejando el pezón libre, para después llevárselo a la boca, mientras seguía su insaciable movimiento.

"Eres tan hermosa" susurro Finn contra su pezón, mientras el cuerpo de Rachel rebotaba contra sus muslos. Mientras que Rachel empezó a gemir más fuerte "Mas, Finn, mas" pidió a gritos cada vez más fuerte, haciendo que Finn no pudiera resistirse a la voz de su prometida sexy gruñendo y gimiendo cada vez que la penetraba y aumento los golpes. "Cariño, correrte, córrete para mi" Le susurro en su boca mientras le besaba, contra su aliento caliente y su lengua de nuevo, que coordinaba con el ritmo de sus caderas."Quiero sentir como te corres"

Y de repente sintió como Rachel le tembló el cuerpo se agarro a él fuertemente, por sus hombros evitando caerse mientras se apretaba alrededor de él, gimiendo y gritando contra su oreja mientras que Finn seguía moviéndose dentro de ella, para poco después, Finn gimió duro contra su boca, mientras se retorcía llegando a su orgasmo. Y allí unidos todavía, se quedaron recuperando el aliento, abrazados y besándose.

"wow" suspiro Finn. "Creo que se ha convertido en mi lugar preferido" dijo Rachel, mientras le daba un beso en el cuello, Finn se reía por su comentario sintiendo las cosquillas en su cuello. "¿Tú crees que los vecinos nos habrán escuchado?" Le pregunto Finn. "Espero que no" Susurro Rachel, mientras apoyo su frente contra él para rozar sus nariz contra la suya y darle un beso suave, cuando se separaron, los ojos de ambos mostraba ese amor profundo que se tenían el uno al otro.

"Estoy deseando ir a Nueva York, poder vivir juntos" Le susurro Rachel, mientras le apretaba a él "Yo también, Rach" le dijo Finn pasando sus manos por su cintura. "Sé que será genial, siempre ha sido mi sueño ir a Nueva York, pero si tu estas conmigo, será perfecto, mejor de lo que imaginaba"

"Lo será, Rachel Berry- Hudson" Le dijo haciendo reír a su prometida. "Te quiero, Finn" Le susurro antes de besarle de nuevo y entre susurros, Finn le correspondió con un sentido 'te quiero', para seguir besándose en medio de la piscina.

**Hola! **

**Muchas gracias a todos vuestros comentarios son de agradecer la verdad! Sobretodo a las chicas del team que me dan ideas 3 jajajaja Aquí les traigo el penúltimo de esta temporada… Ya solo queda uno. Espero que os guste y como siempre quiero rewiers positivos o negativos! Muchas gracias nos vemos! 333 **


	13. Chapter 12 - Una noche especial

_**Capitulo 12 - Una noche especial**_

El móvil vibro intensamente en señal de que un mensaje le había llegado. Rachel estiro el brazo alcanzando el móvil que estaba en la mesita de la noche aun con los ojos entornados por el sueño Rachel leyó el mensaje.

**_Te espero esta tarde a las 19.00 en el Hotel Wintage. Habitación 217. Te quiero. Finn._**

Rachel leyó el mensaje tres veces intentando adivinar las intenciones de su novio. No entendía que quería hacer su novio en un hotel a dos días antes de su boda. No entendía por qué no se podía esperar a que fuera la noche de bodas, fuese cual fuera las intenciones de su novio, aunque podía intuir algo. Sonriendo, Rachel le mando un mensaje preguntándole directamente cuáles eran sus intenciones. A pesar de ello, Finn esquivo las preguntas de su novia y solo le digo que en cuanto llegara, cogiera la llave en recepción y subiera a la habitación.

Rachel no pudo más que resignarse y hacer lo que Finn le había dicho. A las siete de la tarde, una Rachel con su vestido de tirantes azul entro en la recepción del lujoso hotel y algo nerviosa, pidió la llave de la habitación 217.

"Perdona, Señorita Berry" Le llamo la joven recepcionista haciendo que Rachel se girara un instante para ver como se acerco a ella con un sobre en la mano y en la otra unos vasos que conocía perfectamente. "Esto es para usted" Le dijo mientras le daba los vasos de plástico y un sobre amarillo. Rachel miro con una sonrisa esos vasos de plástico que Finn había bautizado como los "vasos de los aviones".

Durante el trayecto en el ascensor, Rachel abrió el sobre sacando una pequeña tarjeta mientras leía unas frases que conocía a la perfección.

**Tu_ sabes…puedes besarme, si quieres._**

**_Quiero._**

Minutos más tarde, Rachel entraba a pasos lentos en la habitación del hotel con los vasos y el sobre en su mano. "¿Finn?" Pero parecía que no había ni rastro la luz estaba encendida con una luz tenue al mismo tiempo que un olor dulce y suave iba en aumento cada vez que se adentraba más en la espectacular habitación. Rachel miro por un instante por toda la lujosa habitación con toques azules y grises que hacían de ella un ambiente cálido. De fondo, la música de 'I just can't stop loving you' no paraba de sonar gracias al Ipad con sus altavoces que estaban puesto en un rincón de la habitación.

Pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue la cama con sus sabanas blancas, donde petalos de rosas estaban esparcidos por ella mostrando el dibujo de un pentagrama. Rachel intentaba adivinar si eso tenía algún significado, intentando recordar alguna canción que tuviera esas notas. Aunque no tardo en darse cuenta que las notas pertenecían a las primeros estribillos de 'Don't Stop Believing' Tras ello, dejo los vasos en la mesa donde habia un ramo de flores para dirigir su atención, hacia la cama de nuevo, pero en esta ocasión hacia un bulto que había encima de una almohada. Con cuidado de no estropear el dibujo que estaba hecho en la cama se sentó en uno de los bordes de ella con la caja en sus piernas. La caja era bastante grande hecha de cartón con un estampado en blanco y negro del Times Square de Nueva York.

Rachel destapo la caja, donde para su sorpresa se encontró con una segunda caja un poco mas péqueña con un estampado con Barba Streisand de la portada de Funny Girl y encima de la tapa, pegado con un celo, otro sobre de color rosa. Rachel con cuidado de no arrancar nada, despego el sobre, para abrirlo y encontrando dentro, una foto, donde estaban retratados John Travolta y Olivia Newton de la portada de Grease. Rachel soltó una carcajada, mientras recordaba los primeros momentos en que se habían conocido. Giro un instante la foto encontrándose las primeras letras de la canción, donde solo quedaban retratados hasta el primer estribillo, quedando escrito un 'Hell to the no' al final, que habia pronunciado Mercedes aquel día.

Rachel volvió despapo la segunda caja, encontrándose con otra caja un poco más pequeña esta vez los estampados de diferentes notas musicales, y otro sobre en él. Volvió a despegar el sobre abriéndolo, encontrándose con una partitura, más concretamente la de Faithully, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue que debajo del título de la canción, en color azul y escrito a mano habían otras dos frases_. _

**_Break a leg/I love you _**

Rachel sentía como si estuviera reviviendo cada uno de los momentos de su relación en una especie de flashback. Aquella imagen de Finn acercándose detrás del escenario antes de desearle suerte, en sus primeras regionales. Rachel no podía mas que sonreír cuando abrió la otra caja, viendo una cuarta caja en su interior.

Volvió a abrir la caja y a pesar de que se esperaba con encontrarse otra caja, se encontró con varios objetos. Vio una foto doblada del puente una foto del puente de Bow de Central Park de New York y en una esquina, en rotulador negro, la palabra "Pretendin. Rachel vio tambien un llavero de bola de los bolos de color rosa, recordándose de su segunda cita en la bolera, una página del calendario de los gatos con sus caras que le había regalado cuando habían empezado la primera vez, una caja azul terciopelado donde había reposado su anillo de bodas, un mapa de las constelaciones con la estrella Finn Hudson marcada en él… Sin embargo, había dos objetos que no reconocía, en primer lugar unas cajas de terciopelo roja y un pergamino, unidas por un lazo de una cinta aterciopelada. Sin embargo, encima de él ponía 'NO ABRIR'

Rachel sonrió, a pesar de la prohibición, no podía esperar, asi que empezó a abrir el pergamino y la caja. "Parece que no has podido esperar a que estuviese aquí" Se escucho de pronto. Rachel levanto la mirada para verlo allí con sus vaqueros y su camisa cuadros azules, de pie en la puerta mirándole con una sonrisa "¿Te gusta?" Le pregunto acercándose hacia ella, quedando a dos pasos de Rachel quien se levanto de la cama, mirando toda la habitación antes de responderle.

"Finn… me es muy romantico y muy bonito, pero… no entiendo nada. Podrías haber esperado a hacerlo en nuestra noche de bodas" Le dijo Rachel intentando que no sonara muy desagradecida. Sin embargo, Finn solo le sonrió dulcemente y con una mirada que Rachel que no entendía muy bien."Lo sé, solo…" Finn se miro las manos en un momento de indecisión antes que continuar hablando "solo quería demostrarte lo importante que eres para mi" Centro la mirada en los ojos de Rachel y esta sonrió mientras ponía las manos en las mejillas de su novio, acariciándole.

"Finn, nos vamos a casar, sé lo importante que soy para ti" Rachel miro a su novio, quien seguía mirándole con una mirada algo extraña y simplemente, Finn inclino su cara para darle un beso "Quiero que esta noche sea especial, Rachel" Susurro contra sus labios.

"Eres el mejor novio del mundo" Le respondió mientras le volvía a dar otro beso. Pero Finn le separo, mientras le cogía por la cintura, para mirarle a los ojos mientras comenzaba a hablar de nuevo "Me vas a tener que prometer algo… Rach… Que no vas abrir esto hasta el dia 27 de mayo" Le dijo mientras señalaba el pergamino y la caja de terciopelo roja.

"¿El día después de la boda?"Le pregunto Rachel "Si, ¿lo prometes?" Le murmuro Finn mirándole directamente "Esta bien…" Se resigno Rachel, haciendo reir a Finn por su aptitud "Solo si me dices que estamos haciendo aquí… aunque algo puedo intuir" Le dijo Rachel llevando sus manos hacia su cuello y levantaba las cejas insinuándose. "No sea malpensada, señorita Berry" le contesto Finn con una sonrisa "No es lo que usted piensa" Le respondió Finn en broma, mientras Rachel esperaba una respuesta más convincente, le hizo una señal con la cabeza para que le aclarara cual era su intención "Y ahora… desnúdese" Rachel le miro con otra sonrisa. "Menos mal que me dijiste que no fuera mal pensada" Le respondió la joven, Finn negó con la cabeza mientras puso las manos en los hombros y la giro sobre sí misma para mirar hacia la cama.

"Solo déjate llevar" le aparto el pelo y le beso bajo la oreja "Solo… haz lo que te dije" le volvió a susurrar, Rachel giro la cabeza hacia un lado, sintiendo como a pesar de que a penas le rozaba sentia el calor en su cuerpo "Prefiero que me desnudes tu" Finn llevo sus manos hacia la cremallera y se la bajo hasta abajo. Metió sus manos en el vestido quitándoselo por sus hombros y dejándolo caer al suelo. Llevo sus manos al sujetador desabrochándoselo dejándolo caer también al suelo. Aprovecho para darle un suave beso en el hombro y llevo sus pulgares en la bajo la ropa interior, bajándosela por sus piernas. De pronto, se vio completamente desnuda en medio de la habitación, mientras Finn seguía detrás suyo completamente vestido. "Relájate" A pesar de lo que pensaba Rachel, Finn no la toco. Solo la cogió de la mano, mientras se dirigió hacia la cama mientras le indico que se estirara encima de la cama cubierta por pétalos. Rachel le miro un instante como si se hubiera vuelto loco, pero Finn le hizo una seña con sus manos para que lo hiciese, así que se estiro boca abajo mientras sentía el suave roce los pétalos contra su cuerpo desnudo. "Cierra los ojos"

Allí estirada, escucho como Finn cambio la música a una música más relajante, como a través de sus parpados vio como la luz la volvió mas tenue para después sentir que la cama se hundía en uno de los lados, señal que estaba acomodado en su lado derecho de su cuerpo. Sintió como su pelo fue apartado de su cuello y un suave beso en él. Rachel sintio como su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir sus labios en contra su cuerpo, Segundos más tarde, las manos con un tacto aceitoso tocaron su cuello. Las manos grandes empiezan a apretar y suavizar la presión por su suave piel. Se entretuvo un buen rato a su espalda recorriéndola de arriba abajo, aplicando la presión sin llegar a hacer daño, recorriendo su columna vertical, sintiendo como su cuerpo se abandonaba contra las manos grandes de Finn. La respiración se hizo más profunda cuando las manos subieron hacia sus hombros delicados y los suspiros se hicieron más intensos mientras que sus dos grandes manos se sincronizaban a la perfección mientras se movían con movimientos circulares. De repente, Rachel sintió sus pectorales también aceitosos que se apretaban ligeramente contra su espalda. Rachel sintió el aliento de Finn contra su nuca mientras se rozaba contra su espalda aceitosa. Bajo su rostro besándole por su mejilla, su mandíbula, el cuello, bajando los besos por la delicada espalda. Finn la sintió estremecerse debajo de ella, cuando le daba besos por la nuca, subiendo hacia su oreja, llevándose el lóbulo de la oreja a su boca poniéndolo contra sus labios. Esa sensación de su piel rozando su cuerpo era extremadamente deliciosa. Allí se entretuvo un rato simplemente con el roce de su piel, los besos en el cuello, lóbulo mientras escucho un suspiro de Rachel.

Rachel sintió algo de humedad en sus partes bajas mientras sentía ese masaje erótico que su novio le estaba dando. Sin perder el contacto de su piel, Finn se posiciono en sus piernas mientras bajo sus manos hacia sus nalgas no sin antes, bajar su cara y darle una suave 'mordisco' en sus mejillas de su trasero que todavía no estaban llenas de aceite, acariciarlas de pasando una o otra. Después utilizo sus manos, para acariciar sus hermosos glúteos y masajearlos dando círculos con las dos manos mientras admiraba como su hermoso culo en movimiento. Las manos de Finn fueron bajando por las piernas, primero uno y después la otra. Cuando parecía que iba a ir hacia su zona central paso sus manos por las sus delicadas piernas acariciando, sus muslos, bajando por sus pantorrillas hacia sus pies, primero con las manos para después substituir sus manos por la lengua que la paso de de sus piernas hasta el muslo interno de su pierna derecha. Sin dejar de tocarla, hizo lo mismo con la otra pierna.

Finn llevo sus manos hacia sus muslos indicándole que abriera un poco más la amplitud de ellas, mientras empezaba a masajear sus muslos internos con caricias suaves y sensuales, creando en ella que empezara a jadear de manera involuntaria. Finn se paso un rato así, simplemente rozándole sus muslos interiores. Los dedos amasaron fuertemente sus muslos, mientras que bajo su rostro besándole y restregó su nariz entre el muslo y la nalga.

Finn sentía como su polla estirarse mientras tocaba cada rincón de su cuerpo. Notaba que su cuerpo empezaba a temblar a moverse involuntariamente. Así que movió sus manos hacia su cintura, consiguiendo darle vuelta para acomodarla contra su espalda, mientras con una mano cogió el pote de aceite, la otra seguía acariciando sus hombros bajando por sus brazos. Se entretuvo acariciando sus brazos, sus manos y sus dedos uno por uno, consiguiendo que se su cuerpo se relajara un poco. Llevo sus manos hacia arriba llevando sus dedos a su boca. Suavemente chupo sus dedos para bajar su lengua por todos sus brazos para seguir masajeándolos con suavidad.

Paso sus manos por entre sus pechos, evitando cualquier contacto mientras acariciaba su estomago suavemente, con sus pulgares, bajando por su estomago bajo, pero sin llegar a su pubis.

Subió de nuevo sus manos acariciando su estomago sin tocar sus pechos solo rozando y mientras sentía el calor de sus caricias. Cuando volvió a subir sus manos por su estomago, las manos de Finn fueron a sus pechos, quien los sostuvo con sus manos sin llegar a tocarle los pezones que ya estaban arrugados y tensos por la pasión, pero sin hacer ningún movimiento. Finn observo un instante la cara de Rachel quien estaba con los ojos cerrados mordiéndose el labio.

Finn empezó a dar suaves giros sobre sus tetas en un sentido siempre cuidado que sus dedos no tocaran el pezón y aunque se acerca demasiado al pezón rápidamente se alejaba de nuevo. Suspiro fuertemente mientras sentía como las manos de Finn cambiaron de sentido, volviendo a masajear sus pechos con suavidad. Con la punta de los dedos, Finn empezó a dar pequeños golpes y a acariciar suavemente hacia las costillas, para volver otra vez hacia el centro tocando su pezón. Asi estuvo un rato hasta que finalmente sin dejar de tocar su cuerpo, empezó a acariciar en formas circulares y casi rozando solamente su aureola, empezando a jugar con ellos, mientras se ponía el pezón entre sus dedos y le daba suaves pellizcos. Y allí se entretuvo con ellos dándole de un lado a otro, con su dedo pulgar, en un momento determinado, Finn Sujeto el pezón con dos dedos a modo de tijera y con la otra mano pasarla por encima de este pezón suavemente. Rachel arqueo la espalda mientras sentía que su cuerpo se estremecía, cuando sintió sus labios dándole besos, lamer, morder suavemente sus pezones, pequeños apretones en sus pezones. Era una de las mejores sensaciones del mundo.

Rachel sentía que sus caricias en sus pezones estaban haciendo que se muriese de placer, tanto que pensaba que podría tener un orgasmo solo con las caricias en sus pechos. Pero sin embargo, Finn bajo su rostro por todo su estomago sintiéndose caliente húmeda, queriendo que Finn le hiciera el amor en ese instante, mientras empezaba a gemir a respirar con dificultar y jadeaba cada vez que besaba su vientre hasta sus muslos internos. Finn beso la parte interna de los muslos mientras empezaba a dar masajes a los labios externos de la vagina, mientras rozaba sus pliegues rosados solo con la punta de los dedos, y rápidamente volvía a retirar la mano. Durante un tiempo que no supo definir Rachel sienta como los dedos de Finn simplemente les rozaban sin llegar a profundizar en sus labios. Los dedos de Finn acariciaban sus labios suavemente en círculos. Simplemente, pasó la punta de su dedo por todos los pliegues de Rachel mientras que con dos dedos busco el clítoris y suavemente empezó a mover sus dedos de un lado a otro.

Finn movio sus dedos sin prisas de un lado, lo rodeo, haciendo que Rachel moviera sus caderas hacia arriba mientras Finn adoraba las reacciones que estaba haciendo. Los jadeos de placer empezaron a sucederse, prestándoles atención a ellos mientras que con su otra mano, utilizo sus manos para estimular de nuevo sus pezones.

Muy lentamente Finn pasó un dedo por toda su raja mientras apretó en su apertura mojada y húmeda, pero justo cuando se adentraba el dedo lo saco de nuevo volviendo a acariciar sus pliegues, repitió ese ejercicio tres veces mientras Rachel suspiraba y se quejaba y jadeaba. "Finn… por favor" Con un dedo acaricia la abertura vaginal lo más suavemente posible mientras con su otra mano había empezado a masajear su estomago bajo. Su dedo se adentro hasta la mitad y lo saco de nuevo yendo hacia el clítoris, apretándolo haciendo que levantara las caderas contra el, rodeándolo varias veces. Hasta que finalmente, bajo su mano y adentro muy lentamente su dedo índice en su vagina completamente mojada. Muy lentamente se adentro en ella, y cuando estuvo completamente dentro metió otro dedo también despacio. Y en ese momento movió sus dedos hacia arriba, hacia abajo, hacia un lado y hacia otro lado unas cuatro veces lentamente mientras los jadeos se hacían muy fuertes. "Por favor, Finn…"

"¿Que, amor?" le pregunto mientras movió sus dedos un poco mientras bajo su cara para jugar con su lengua para pasarla por su pezón mientras movía sus dedos en su interior. "Te necesito…" Finn pareció no hacerle caso, porque siguió en donde estaba. Mientras que con su otra mano empezó a acariciar el clítoris fuertemente. Pero cuando sintió que Rachel jadeaba más y estaba a punto de llegar, en ese momento la cogió por las caderas dándole la vuelta, haciendo que quedara boca abajo, sintió su mano en su trasero, bajando sus manos hacia abajo hacia su clítoris.

"Finn…" sentía una mano en su clítoris, de pronto sintió como su pene cubierto por el preservativo rozándole su trasero. Finn le levanto un poco las caderas, la beso en el hombro, y le pellizco su pezón mientras sentía la punta de su polla en su entrada, entrando lentamente en ella, tan lentamente que la hizo desesperar, mientras Finn bajo su rostro contra su cuello. Se separo un instante cogiéndole del pelo echando la cabeza mas hacia atrás mientras le besaba y mordía suavemente el cuello, mandíbula, a su vez que masajeaba sus pechos al mismo tiempo que sus caderas empezaron a moverse suavemente. Y la tensión era demasiado insoportable cuando el ritmo fue en aumento y exploto mientras los dedos de Finn pellizcaban sus pezones.

Rachel no recordaba haber tenido dos orgasmos tan seguidos en toda su vida, y es que la tensión que había estado generando durante todo el masaje había hecho que su cuerpo se rompiera nada mas sentir su polla en su interior, mientras la penetraba suavemente. Finn se movía despacio, mientras le besaba en el hombro cuello, hasta que ya no podía mas y empezó a moverse más rápido. El roce del cuerpo lleno de aceite y la tensión sexual que se había creado, hacia que la intensidad fuera demasiado para ellos.

"Mierda cariño ... estas tan… mojada ..." él se mueve hacia fuera para volver a entrar de nuevo en ella y comienza a empujar más y más rápido, mientras jadea. "Mierda, estoy tan cerca".

La única respuesta que recibió de ella es un zumbido leve contra las sabanas y gimiendo cuando él salió de ella, le dio la vuelta, acomodándole contra su espalda, mientras le separo los muslos, para adentrarse de nuevo en ella. Moviéndose lentamente dentro y fuera de ella, Rachel paso sus brazos por su cuello acariciando su pelo y aprieto sus delicadas piernas alrededor de sus caderas, llevando su boca contra la suya en un beso intenso.

"Finn, por favor... por favor, por favor..." ella gimió entre besos y el joven sabe perfectamente lo que necesita, movió una mano entre ellos para frotar su clítoris, haciéndole que se corra fuertemente debajo de él. Finn se quejó contra su boca mientras se hunde en ella otra vez, para dejar caer su cuerpo sudoroso presionando contra el suyo.. Y ambos sintieron como se rompieron tan fuertemente, esa sensación de explotar dentro de ellos, sus gritos seguidos de un temblor de su cuerpo. Los únicos sonidos que se escuchan en toda la habitación son su respiración frenética y gemidos leves de Rachel casi sin poder evitarlo empezó a llorar debido a la intensidad del momento.

"Rachel ¿Estás bien? ¿Te echo daño?" Murmuro preocupado. "Estoy perfectamente, Finn… solo que ha sido demasiado intenso" Murmuro antes de volverle a besar dejando sus lenguas jugar entre ellas.

* * *

"¿Te apetece que meternos en el jacuzzi?" Murmuro después de un rato que estaban estirados en la cama, simplemente disfrutando de la intimidad. La cabeza de Rachel se levanto un instante mirándole sorprendida "¿Hay jacuzzi?" Finn asintió con la cabeza mostrando una sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que le apartaba el pelo de la cara. Rápidamente se levanto dirección al baño, un lujoso baño con una ducha y al lado un jacuzzi decorado con pétalos de rosas también. Rachel sonrió admirando como estaba todo decorado. Rápidamente, Rachel completamente desnuda avanzo hacia él inspeccionándolo y empezó a tocar los botones haciendo que el agua se moviera.

"Oh Finn, es precioso" Cuando se sentó en el jacuzzi con el agua burbujeante "Pero creo que no me merezco todo esto" Le susurro Rachel, cuando estaban metidos en el jacuzzi y Finn le ponía un poco de sidra en uno de los vasos de plástico. Finn simplemente trago saliva mientras Rachel se posicionaba encima de él a horcajadas sintiendo sus cuerpos desnudos rozarse. "Me encanta, Finn de verdad… Pero sigo sin entender porque estás haciendo todo esto cuando podrías haberlo preparado para nuestra boda. Siento… que me ocultas algo"

"Solo… me siento culpable porque te quedes aquí por mi, y renuncies a NYADA"

"Es mi decisión Finn, no quiero estar en Nueva York sin Kurt y sin ti" Finn miro hacia el otro lado. "Estoy segura que entraras en la academia de Actores, el año que viene. Y podremos estar los tres en Nueva York" Le susurro Rachel.

"Es tu sueño ir a Nueva York, Rachel y quedándote aquí por mi… me hace sentir mal"

"No quiero ir sin ti, Finn" Le dijo Rachel. "Te quiero Rachel" Le dijo Finn en uno de los te quiero más sinceros de toda su vida "Y hare todo lo que esté en mi mano para que cumplas tu sueño, Rach" Rachel le beso suavemente, mientras se acomodo mejor encima de él haciendo que sus cuerpos quedaran mas juntos, Finn llevo sus manos a su trasero y lo apretó contra él. De pronto, su pene se endureció contra su estomago. Casi al instante, Finn sintió la lengua de Rachel dentro de su boca. El beso se fue haciendo más intenso mientras los cuerpos desnudos se fundían bajo el agua caliente burbujeante. La joven restregó su centro mojado contra su muslo.

Las manos de Rachel acariciaron su pecho camino hacia abajo hacia su dureza, empezando a bombearle. Finn gimió contra su boca y se separo de ella. "¿Podemos hacer el amor aquí?"Le pregunto Rachel mientras su mano se movió más rápido hasta que la bajo los testículos amasándolos suavemente para después volver a subir hacia su polla. Finn llevo su mano encima de la Rachel indicándole que no fuera tan rápido "Déjate llevar". Rachel le beso la mejilla hacia su oreja, chupándole y le susurro. "Te quiero en mi boca" Finn quien había cerrado los ojos por el placer de sentir la mano en su pene. "¿Qué?" Le pregunto mirándole con los ojos entornados por el placer. "Quiero esto en mi boca, Finny" Le dijo apretando más su polla haciendo entender a que hacia referencia. "Uhhh" respondió Finn echando la cabeza hacia atrás intentando controlarse "Rach, por favor" Rachel bajo su boca hacia su mandíbula, lamiéndole "Dame lo que te pedí" Finn le miro un instante y se incorporo sentándose al borde del jacuzzi viendo como su novia se acomodo poniéndose de rodillas en el asiento del jacuzzi. Finn le miro apartando el pelo de su cara viendo como Rachel miraba su polla erecta y como una de sus manos fue a su pene bombardeando un instante. Se lamio los labios antes de bajar su boca hacia la punta de su polla y froto la punta por los labios "Uhhh, amor" Sintiendo el contacto de su lengua en la carne blanda, llevando sus manos al pelo mojado de Rachel clavando las uñas en su cuero cabelludo. Finn llevo las caderas hacia arriba para intentar meter toda su impresionante longitud en su interior. Dejo un momento su pelo y bajo su mano hacia su pecho derecho que sobresalía del agua mientras le amaso suavemente.

Rachel por su parte estaba arrodillada en el jacuzzi mientras sentía como la presión de agua salía del jacuzzi contra ella, creándole una sensación de placer. Rachel se movió un poco para que la presión del agua le diera en todo su centro. Finn noto como Rachel gemía mientras le lamia todo su eje y en ese instante se volvió mas salvaje. Lamiéndole y chupándole. Finn llevo sus manos a su pelo y le apretó contra su cuerpo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo fuertemente. Mientras empezó a mover la cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás, Finn tira de su cabeza hacia atrás para poder ver mejor como su polla entraba y salía de su boca en cada movimiento. Rachel hizo pequeños gemidos mientras le chupaba y lamia desde la base hasta la punta, para volver adentrárselo en la boca. En el baño solo se escuchaba los suaves gemidos que inspiraron a Rachel a seguir queriendo llevar su polla más al fondo.

"Mierda Rachel" Le susurro cuando ella se volvió más salvaje y ella levanto la vista hacia él, con la boca llena encontrándose con su mirada oscura, su cara retorciéndose como ella comenzó a usar los labios y la lengua en combinación hábil.

Rápidamente, Finn le cogió de la cabeza apartándola de su cuerpo. "Rach, para" Rachel le miro arrodillada en el jacuzzi con su mirada de lujuria. Finn se inclino buscando sus labios dulces y suaves, volviendo a meterse en el agua, pero pronto sintió como los los dedos de Finn se adentraban en su interior y casi de repente de vio como la levanto de sus caderas, mientras que Rachel apoyo sus brazos en los bordes mientras que Finn alzaba las caderas fuera del agua quedando su trasero y parte de sus pliegues seguían sumergidos en el agua de manera que sentía las burbujas contra su culo y su centro. No era muy cómodo, pero cuando entero su rostro en su centro la lengua en su interior Rachel, se tuvo que agarrar fuertemente mientras la lengua fue hacia el clítoris, succionando fuertemente. Rachel sentía la boca de Finn contra sus pliegues mientras el agua burbujeante contra su trasero y casi, estuvo a punto de estallar, pero Finn la cogió de las caderas, sentándola contra el borde y siguio lamiéndola Metiendo su lengua en su interior conbinando con las lamidas en su clítoris y sus dedos en su interior. Finn siguió lamiendo su clítoris, rápidamente moviendo dos dedos dentro de ella. Los froto contra ellos su pared superior, su lengua chupando y lamiendo su protuberancia sensible. Rachel se quejo y llora, mientras sus caderas empujando contra su rostro, al mismo tiempo que su respiración era cada vez mas profunda y sus músculos apretando duro alrededor de sus dedos. Finn movio un par de veces mas mientras la vio intentando recuperarse, quito los dedos de su interior para llevarlos a su boca para lamerlos.

"Vamos a la cama" Le murmuro Finn. "Quiero hacerlo aquí, es muy romántico" Le murmuro Rachel, dándole un beso. Finn no podía negarle eso "Voy a por el condón" así que se levanto un instante saliendo del jacuzzi par volver con el preservativo puesto. Cuando Finn llego al baño vio como Rachel seguía dentro del agua, pero sus ojos estaban cerrados, mientras se tocaba a sí misma. Finn pudo deducirlo por los movimientos de sus brazos. Finn se adentro de nuevo en el jacuzzi, sentándose mientras cogió por la cintura a poniéndola encima de ella. Rachel sintió como se adentro dentro de ella. Rachel comenzó a moverse encima de él mientras se adentraba y salía fuera de él. La tensión se fue acumulando, cuando Rachel gritaba cuando él comienza a follarla moviendo sus caderas contra las suyas sintiendo la resistencia del agua.

Finn mueve una mano alrededor de sus caderas, sosteniéndola golpeando su polla dura dentro de ella. Otro grito se escapa de la boca de Rachel cuando los golpes se hicieron mas intensos y siente como él la penetra fuertemente. Causando un dolor corporal placentero que la hacia gritar de placer. Finn lleva sus dedos bajo el agua y busca su clítoris frotándolo fuertemente hasta que ella empieza a gemir fuertemente y casi al mismo tiempo ambos llegaron. Rachel se quedo casi como una muñeca de trapo encima suyo apoyada contra su pecho, mientras respiraba fuertemente.

Se quedaron unos instantes acomodados en el jacuzzi, hasta que Finn noto que Rachel estaba demasiado cansada. La cogió en brazos cuando vio que se estaba quedando dormida llevándola hacia la cama. Seco su hermoso cuerpo con suavidad con una toalla, y acomodo a Rachel dentro de la cama para después adentrarse con ella en la cama abrazándola por los hombros. "Soy muy feliz contigo" Murmuro Rachel medio somnolienta mientras que Finn le acariciaba con sus dedos suavemente su columna vertebral, escuchando como la respiración de Rachel se volvía cada más profunda. Finn se quedo despierto durante horas meditando y mirando a Rachel disfrutando de esa sensación mientras inevitablemente las lagrimas amargas salían de sus ojos.

* * *

**27 de mayo**

Rachel miraba una y otra vez la carta. No podía dejar de leer cada una de las frases que ponía en ella mientras las lágrimas se esparcían por sus mejillas. Estirada en la cama del apartamento de estudiantes de NYADA, con su carta en la mano y el collar de 'Rachel' que estaba en la caja morada que Finn le había prohibido que abriera hasta ese día, colgaba de su cuello. La carta tenía dos hojas llenas de sentimientos y de disculpas sobre lo que había hecho.

No podía parar de recordar la noche del hotel, había sido tan especial tan única, tan romántica y salvajes en según qué momentos, pero hasta ese momento no se dio cuenta que Finn se estaba despidiendo de ella. La estaba dejando libre según palabras de Finn. Rachel volvió a rodar por la cama mientras sacaba la caja donde guardaba cada uno de los objetos, de la carta, de las partituras que Finn le había regalado aquella noche. Las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer en ese instante.

"Y hare todo lo que esté en mi mano para que cumplas tu sueño" Esa frase que hacía dos días que Finn le había dicho recobraba más sentido que nunca. Estaba en New York, pero Finn no estaba con ella. Le amaba y le odiaba a partes iguales, le amaba tanto por no dejar que no se rindiera con sus sueños, pero por otra parte le odiaba porque no estaba allí con ella, en Nueva York donde tenían que estar. Pero sabía que para él debía de ser duro también. Se había sentido tan querida, tan amada, tan respectada por él, sabía que Finn le amaba, que estaba profundamente enamorado de ella. Sabía que tomar esa decisión no debió ser nada fácil para él. Había renunciado el poder estar juntos, para que Rachel pudiera ir a NYADA.

Pero si hay algo que tenía claro es que no se iba a rendir, como le había prometido y como se lo había puesto en la carta. Iba a cumplir su sueño, ser una estrella. Y lo iba a hacer por él, sabiendo que tarde o temprano volvería a estar con él y grabo en su mente la frase con la cual Finn se despedía en su carta.

_**Recuerda que aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse están unidos por un un hilo invisible que los conecta, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper. **_

_**I love you so much, Rachel.**_

_**FIN DE LA TERCERA TEMPORADA **_

* * *

**_Hola! _**

**_Bueno, como veis este capítulo ha bajado la intensidad respecto a los demás, pero evidentemente tenía un sentido. Y no sé, si os habrá gustado debido a que acaba como la tercera temporada. Es más romántico o más "cursi" como queráis llamarlo. _**

**_Me he planteado seguir o no, aunque entiendo que dejarlo así sería una putada por mi parte. Puede que lo continúe, estoy por decidirlo, pero en el caso que lo haga tengo varias dudas sobre cómo hacerlo. Sobretodo porque la temporada 4 no da la oportunidad para hacer muchos capítulos. De hecho estoy barajando varias opciones. La primera es seguir la historia de Glee como he hecho hasta ahora, pero sé y me incluyo que la cuarta temporada no es de nuestras preferidas. Además de haber pocas escenas de sexo, aunque ideas tengo para hacer al menos unos 5 capítulos. _**

**_La otra opción es a petición de varias personas, que cambie la historia de la 4 temporada es decir que lo haga a mi manera. Esto significa que habrá mucha más historia y puede que haya algún capitulo solo de historia y no tanto de escenas subidas de tono. O esperar a que empiece la quinta temporada haber si nos dan algo más de sexo Finchel _**

**_Pero como he dicho antes eso sería en el caso que decidiera continuarlo. De todas formas, me gustaría agradecer el apoyo de los seguís la historias que me comentáis por aquí y por twitter que se agradece mucho este apoyo. ¡Y en especial a las chicas del Team que siguen el fic ¡Aunque ello me haya hecho ganar el apodo de Wanky del Team. _**

**_¡Gracias a todos! _**

**_San_**


End file.
